


Irresistible

by Marshy_17



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Coffee Shops, Fluff, M/M, Slow Build, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-14
Updated: 2016-09-23
Packaged: 2018-05-13 23:25:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 40
Words: 70,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5720935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marshy_17/pseuds/Marshy_17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone knows the theory. The theory stating that when you're born you have a unique 'soulmate' mark somewhere on your body, and that when you meet your 'soulmate' you get their unique mark on your body, aswell as your own. </p>
<p>But when Connor is 18 the house next door gets sold, causing him to dream of finding his soul mate in the 'girl next door', but the universe has other plans.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Summer Paradise

**Author's Note:**

> Hi so this is my first ever fic, which I wasn't planning on writing but this idea got stuck in my head, so here we are. Title is a song by Fall Out Boy and the chapter titles are going to be the most relevant song title from my playlist, Summer Paradise is by Simple Plan and Sean Paul. Obviously none of this is real and I don't own any of the charactors. Hope you like it.

***Connor pov***  
  
I was just leaving the house ready to go to the local pool for my morning swim, when I noticed it. The house next door had finally been sold. It had been on the market for months now, ever since the previous family had moved out when they'd found they were expecting another baby and needed more room. They'd only had small children so none of them fit in my dream of finding my soul mate in the girl next door, but who knows I thought, maybe the new family would make that dream come true.  
  
I'd be sat on my window seat and would happen to glance over (in a non creepy way of course..) and I'd see her. The girl of my dreams. Our eyes would meet and I'd know, I'd know that as soon as we met I'd have her unique soul mate mark etched onto my skin and my own (a cute little sun that had marked the skin on my hip since the day I was born) would be on her. I shook my head trying to shake the lingering fantasy from my brain when I realized I'd been staring like a complete idiot at the for sale sign and headed off to the pool trying to forget the gaze of the gorgeous blue eyed girl of my dreams.  
  
After some rigorous morning laps around the pool, I changed and decided I'd head off to the local coffee shop for my daily fix of caffeine. The welcoming tinkle of the bell and the smell of coffee wafted towards me, making me feel instantly at home. "Hey girl," called out the guy currently working behind the counter, otherwise known as one of my best friends (although I often wondered why sometimes) Tyler Oakley. "Hey Ty, didn't know you were working today?" I called back, all the while cringing internally at his loud welcome. Luckily the shop was relatively empty, due to it being too late for the coffee addicts on their way to work and too early for all the fellow students who were making the most of their remaining summer, by not removing themselves from their beds till their stomachs were in need of sustenance. "Course you didn't" Tyler said while winking at me, by this point I'd reached the counter and just rolled my eyed at him. "But yea got a few extra shifts this week, gotta make the most of this last week before we go back to school and have no spare time" he continued "So, the usual?" I nodded, pulling out my phone to check my social media accounts while I waited for him to make my drink. "One pumpkin spiced latte" Tyler called, snapping me out of my daydream and back to the real world. "Thanks, so what time do you finish then?" I asked while rummaging about in my pockets for my wallet. "Not till close I'm afraid Franta" Tyler replied, "ah well," I replied "ooh yea I almost forgot to mention but the neighbour's house has finally been sold," "oooh" Tyler grinned "let's hope they've got kids our age, our year needs some new hotties". That made me laugh, "Just cuz you've been through everyone in the year doesn't mean everyone else has" I said. "Not everyone" he replied with a wink and a smirk plastered across his face "I mean when was your last girlfriend Con?", his question caught me off guard and caused me to freeze, I mean it had been a while but I hadn't realized Tyler had noticed. After a minute of internal debate I managed to regain control over my thoughts and reply, "Let's not go down that route today hey? I'll let you know if the new family arrive so you can scout out their hottness", Tyler replies with a strict look and says "you'd better, I wanna be the first to know" then he grinned and said "see you around" and puts my money (that I'd eventually found and handed over) into the till. "Bye Ty" I call out as I head out of the safety of the shop and into the real world.   
  
After my chat with Tyler I decided I should head home as it was nearly lunch and my stomach was beginning to grumble loudly, much to my embarrassment. It was almost 1 by the time I walked into my house, going straight into the kitchen and making myself a sandwich to quench the rumbling in my stomach. Walking past the living room I decided to go in and say hi as I realized most my family were in there with the tv on and most of them with phones out. 

Once I'd sat down and had begun demolishing my sandwich, my mom looked up and asked "hiya honey, good swim?", I nodded as I was unable to speak due to my mouth being currently stuffed with food. "I heard the new family will be moving in next door tomorrow" she continued, "wait what? Thats fast isn't it?" I asked, as I thought it took a couple weeks to sort out stuff ready for people to move in. However, when I looked at my mom she was obviously trying to contain her amusement for some reason, "you know the house has been sold for the last few weeks right?" She asked. Oops... Have I really walked passed that sign for weeks without noticing it? I pulled a sheepish expression at her and she can't contain her laughter anymore. Thinking I'd embarrassed myself enough for one day I quickly stuffed the remains of my lunch into my mouth and left to retreat to my room.  
  
-later that day-   
  
I cracked my eyes open before quickly slamming them closed when the bright light assaulted my freshly awoken eyes. After keeping them tightly closed for few minutes, I slowly squinted them open to allow them to adjust to the bright light that was pouring out from my bedside lamp. Once I'd adjusted and woken up a bit more, I reached around to find my phone, turning it on to discover it was almost 3'o'clock in the morning. Great going Connor I think, you managed to fall asleep while on your phone without even turning the light off. Luckily, I had remembered to close my curtains so I didn't have to get up to close them. Although I did realise I was still in all my clothes, so I pulled my jeans and top off and curled up under my quilt and fell back asleep as soon as my head hit the pillow.  
  
-the next morning-   
  
I awoke again with the sunlight pouring in through the cracks in my curtains, I checked my phone and stared at it in confusion. The time read 12:37. I'd slept all morning! My alarm was meant to go off at 9 this morning, damn it. As I fell asleep at a weird time last night I must have forgot to set it. I slowly manoeuvred myself out of bed and stumbled towards my window, I opened the curtains mid-yawn so when I opened my eyes again I realized I was staring straight into next doors window which now appeared to be occupied by a shocked blue eyed boy. Fuck. I forgot they were moving in today. I've got used to the room opposite being empty, I'm gonna have to be aware of what I do now. I glance down and leap away from the window, what a night to decide to sleep shirtless. I grab a shirt off my floor (I really should tidy that soon) and move back towards the window and wave at the boy, who appears to have not moved an inch since I leap away from the window. I was stood like that for about a minute until he caught on and waved back, throwing me a hesitant smile. I decide that that's enough socialising for one day and grab some clothes and head into the bathroom for a shower. So much for my dream of my soulmate moving in next door, but I guess the universe knows what it's doing.


	2. Roads

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Troye's pov of the time leading up to the end of chapter 1.

***Troye's pov***  
  
We'd packed all the non-important stuff up in the house like a week ago and sent it off so it should, fingers crossed, get to our new house at the same time as we do. So we'd been living in a basically empty house, with only the bare necessities and I couldn't wait to get to our new house and have access to all my stuff again.  
  
We were moving from Perth in Australia as my dad had been offered a much better job in his company, only catch was it was all the way in LA. So not only was I leaving behind every single person I'd ever met, but I'd be moving so far away that I doubt I'll ever see most of them again. Which if I'm being honest sucks. But of course I have to put on a happy face and pretend I'm super excited for the move (can you hear the sarcasm in my voice? Cuz apparantly my family can't). I mean  I suppose it'll be nice to meet new people and I suppose I have always dreamed about what living in America would be like.. but still.  
  
We're set to leave today, so my best friend Kayla is coming to the airport with us to say goodbye, which is not something I'm looking forward to. I mean she's been there for me literally my whole life, I don't know how I'm gonna be able to cope without her just.. always being there.  
  
We get to the airport a few hours early and we sit in the waiting room, well Kayla was sitting I was more lying down with my head in her lap. I was tired and stressed don't judge me.. well i might have been .. I'm just gonna miss her alright. The hours pass in what feels like only couple minutes filled with mindless random chatter and comfortable silences. All to soon though we get the call to board our plane. So we gather our bags togeather and me and Kayla gripped each other in a tight hug. We clung on tight to each other and I felt a tear run down my cheek and my shoulder get damper from the tears running down her face. We must have stood like that for longer than I realized as next thing I know the loud speaker was calling out for final boarding for our flight. We reluctantly parted, promised we'd Skype and text as soon as I arrived and we grabbed our bags and headed onto the plane with a final wave goodbye.  
  
-After the flight-  
  
I awoke to a loud cry from my mom "That's it! Thats our new house". I leaped up in my seat and stared out the window in the direction she was pointing. I may have had my reservations about moving but the house and neighbourhood looked amazing. I couldn't stop staring. The taxi pulled up next to the house and we all leaped out and ran towards the door. My mom was rummaging around in her purse for our new house keys, my dad went to empty the taxi of our bags and pay the driver, while me and my siblings hopped impatiently from foot to foot near the door. She eventually digs the key out and unlocks the door and we all race in to explore as only my mom and dad had viewed the house before (as they'd gone on a trip here about a month ago to find a house).  
  
-a few hours later-  
  
We'd all claimed our rooms and had dragged all our stuff into them, I'd got one of the best sized rooms although it could end up being awkward depending on what the room in the neighbours house was used for, as I now have a direct view into it. Not that I could see anything in it as no one had bothered to open the curtains since we'd arrived, so maybe it wasn't used much? Either that or the person sleeping in there was doing just that, sleeping. Which will probably be me till school starts in a week or two.  
  
As I was sat there in my swivel chair staring into space (I was meant to be unpacking but I felt I'd done enough work for the morning, I mean the boxes were in the right room at least) I was jolted back to reality when the curtains to the room I had been staring at opened to reveal a shirtless guy. He looked around my own age and wasn't bad on the eyes either, he must work out or something to get those abs, (I would do the same but eugh exercise *internal shudder*). Moving my eyes up from his bare chest I realized that the guy had noticed me staring and he quickly leaped away from the window. 

A minute later he reappeared by the window, this time clad in a rumpled t-shirt, which I thought still fitted him fabulously. I wonder what the chances are that the universe has given me a cute gay neighbour? I mean back home it was no secret that I was gay, I'd been out since I was 15 and everyone around me had been nothing but supportive. The only problem was everyone just seemed to view me as the 'gay best friend', which could get tedious at times. Not that I'm saying I never had dates... they just never went anywhere. Maybe I'm just too much of a perfectionist and was expecting any guy I dated to be perfect or I guess my soulmate. But I guess I'll be meeting a lot of new people now, maybe one of then will be the one. The one who'll get a silver moon and stars etched onto their skin to match the one I have on my ankle. Fuck.... The guy next door has been waving at me while I've been staring into space during my daydream. It's probably too late to make a good impression now but I might aswell try so I wave back and the returning goofy smile in the cute guys face causes a slight nervous smile back from me. Seemingly happy by my response the cute guy walks away from the window again.  
  
Maybe I will like living here after all.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So there we go another chapter for you guys, hope you liked it. Also Roads is by Lawson.


	3. Killing Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Troye makes a new friend at the local coffee shop.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, I'd just like to thank everyone who's taken the time to read my little story so far, and I hope you like this new chapter Killing time which is by Jae Stephens.

***Troye's pov***  
  
It had been a few days since we had moved in and I had spotted the cute boy in next doors window. I had finally managed to unpack all of the what seemed like millions of boxes that were piled up in my new room and I was semi happy with how it had turned out, it just needed a few tweaks and adjustments. As for the cute boy, I hadn't spotted him again (more's the pity) although it may have had something to do with me not getting out of bed till lunch time, by which point he appeared to have been up and out for a while. So no luck in that department.  
  
Another thing I needed to sort out was getting a job somewhere local, as although I don't need much money I do need a certain income to allow for my lazy life of takeaways and the odd trip out. So as I had finally (mostly) sorted my room out, I decided to go out (I know wild life right?) to get stuff for the finishing touches of my room and see if anywhere suitable is hiring. So once I was up and had eaten, I got dressed and headed out to the local high street, after of course promising my mom that I'd take my phone (well duh) so that if I get lost I can contact someone.  
  
Wondering around the shops was interesting, even if I did get lost a few times, there were just so many shops! I spent my afternoon browsing through bookstores, music shops and even the odd clothes shop (obviously I needed a new wardrobe for LA and my new school). After making a few purchases I decided I was in need of sustenance so I aimlessly walked around till I noticed a cute little coffee shop that was slightly off from the main road and headed into the door.  
  
The cafe had a very homely feel with booths dotted around the edge of the room, the radio tuned into the local pop station as quiet background noise and the smell of coffee and baking cookies filling the room. Behind the counter was a guy who was around my own age, with mint green hair and a quiff to rival my own. He was currently chatting to another customer so luckily he didn't notice my gaze, as that would have been awkward otherwise.  
  
The guy behind the counter puts the customer's money in the till, glances up and notices me standing awkwardly by the counter. "Well hello there" he says cheerfully "Haven't seen you around here before?", "Only moved here a couple days ago" I reply smiling in response to his happy personality. "Oooh, like the accent, Australian right?" the guy says with a wink, I can feel my cheeks flush at his flirty nature, "Y-yep" I reply. He chuckles slightly at my awkwardness and then says "I'm Tyler by the way" while gesturing to a name badge on his apron that I had failed to notice (way to go Troye), "Troye" I reply with a grin. "So what brings you here today then Troye?" He asks, "You mean LA or the coffee shop?" I ask cheekily, "Hmm.. let's go with the shop first, life history later" he replies with another wink, "Pumpkin spiced latte, please" I say. His face slides into a judgement smirk and he rolls his eyes and says "Not you as well", my face decides to pull a decidedly overly shocked expression and my hands make their way to my hips at the same time and I reply with "And what do you mean by that then?", his face falls at that and he looks a mixture of shocked, scared and a tad confused, but I can't keep a straight face very long and burst out laughing. "You little shit" is all the reply I get out of him, "I thought you were meant to be nice to your customers?" I manage to stammer out, once I'd controlled my giggles, "Well not all of them deserve my politeness" he says with fake (or at least I hope it is) offence and he begins to make the drink I'd ordered.  
  
"Seriously thou, what did you mean by not you aswell? I'm curious?" I ask once Tyler placed the drink in front of me, "Ooh" he replies while chuckling "Nothing much, just my friend always orders these and they're just so stereotypically white girl that I have to take the piss out of him for it". His bluntness takes me by suprise and I almost snort with laughter at his reply, instead settling for a slightly more flattering chuckle. That is until I realize he's inadvertently insulting me at the same time as his friend. So I glare at him while he rings up the till "$4.45, please", I hand the money over and collect my drink, letting the hot cup warm my hands (and yes I know, it's summer and warm outside but my hands always seem to be cold regardless of the weather outside), while I wait for my change. "Here you go" Tyler says while handing over my change "Oh and before you leave, as your new in town maybe I could give you my number and I could show you round some day?". Now that was not what I'd been expecting him to say, I felt like my thoughts were whirling around my head at 100mph, but then mid internal crisis I saw his wide smile drop slightly at my lack of response, "that'd be awesome thanks, err let me just get my phone" I hear myself say, not quite processing what I'd said until after it had already come out my mouth. I unlock my phone, open up my contacts app and hand it over to him, I mean it's to late to back out now. Tylers grin widens as he quickly types the number in and hands it back, "see you around then Tyler" I call as I head back out onto the street with my now toasty hands and hot drink, and decide to try and find my way back home.  
  
***Connor's pov***  
  
The last few days had actually gone to plan for once, and I'd woken up at 9 (as luckily I hadn't forgotten to set my alarm since the day the new neighbours arrived), headed off the pool for my morning laps, had had a few hours relaxing in the sun with some friends or taking some photos, before then heading off to my job as a lifeguard at the pool. I felt like I was on a winning streak and was trying to figure out how long it might last.  
  
I hadn't seen Tyler in a few days so I decided that as I'd just started my hours break at work I'd head down the street to the coffee shop and see if he was working at the moment, if not, well I needed my caffeine fix anyway to make it through the rest of the day. So I walked the few minutes to the shop and as I was about to reach out to open the door it was pulled open from the inside, so I quickly leaped to the side to avoid being scalded by the guy's drink. I'm not even sure he noticed me standing there but ah well at least he didn't walk into me. I walk into the shop to see that Tyler is in fact working today and that he was currently lent on the counter gazing at the space by the door. I reach the counter and he still hasn't noticed me so I click my fingers as loud as I can in front of his face. He leaps up from his slouched position and glares at me, while I simply laugh at his startled expression. "What were you staring at then Ty?" I ask still barely containing my chuckles, "ooh I dunno.. maybe the hot guy who just walked out of here, with my number in his phone" he replies with a smirk. "Haha good for you Ty" I say, and then proceed to get my coffee order while half listening to Tyler gossip about this guy he had just met. Originally I was going to tell him about my new neighbour but by the time I had got my coffee and headed back to work, I realized I hadn't been able to get a word in edgeways as Tyler hadn't stopped talking long enough for me to mention it. 


	4. Numbers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Friendships grow and basically just a chapter full of fluff

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi so here we go finally a fluffy chapter, I'm sure you've all been waiting to get to this point! I can't believe how many hits this story has got! Over 600! So this song chapter title is Numbers by Hoodie Allen and also there's a phone number in this chapter which is complete random numbers so please don't use it I have no idea who's it is, but anyway I hope you like it

**Troye's pov***

Contact: Tyler aka hot coffee shop guy  
  
_Troye_ : ~Hey Tyler, that's an interesting contact name you set for yourself ;) Troye  
  
_Tyler_ : ~Well hello there Troye ;) there is nothing wrong with that name! or are you doubting my hottness! *gasps*  
  
_Troye_ : ~Course not ;) I wouldn't dare! Just gonna be awkward if any of my family sees it  
  
_Tyler_ : ~Good! You'd better not! Haha well I could've done a LOT worse

_Troye_ : ~Really? I doubt it could be that bad ;P

_Tyler_ : ~Ooh believe me it could be SO much worse than that

_Troye_ : ~Alright I don't think I want to get you to test out that fact so I'm just gonna agree ;)  
  
_Tyler_ : ~YES! I WIN!  
  
_Tyler_ : ~So you gonna be in town again anytime this week? ;)  
  
_Troye_ : ~Haha, probably gonna be in tomorrow, still need to try a find a job somewhere  
  
_Tyler_ : ~Ooh what type of job you looking for?  
  
_Troye_ : ~Anything really, hopefully something relatively easy that I can do at the weekends when I'm back at school  
  
_Tyler_ : ~Well if you pop in the cafe tomorrow I might be able to set you up with an interview if your interested? ;) Someone left over the summer and we haven't found a replacement yet  
  
_Troye_ : ~Really?! Thank you! That'd be awesome :D  
  
_Tyler_ : ~No problem I'm sure you'll fit right in ;) Anyway with our combined hottness people will be flocking into the store  
  
_Troye_ : ~Not sure I'm really gonna help that much  
  
_Tyler_ : ~You're doubting my judgement again! Just shut up and take a compliment ;)  
  
_Troye_ : ~Fine, anyway I gotta go what time should I be at the cafe tomorrow?  
  
_Tyler_ : ~Sure, see you around 3 ish?  
  
_Troye_ : ~Perfect, see you then :)  
  
I hope he wasn't to put off by me leaving so soon but the conversation was getting quite flirty and I'm not really used to guys being so forward (presuming I'm not making false assumptions of course) and I only moved here a couple days ago so do I really want to start a new relationship? Plus I don't even know the guy. And I have no idea what my new schools gonna be like about that sort of stuff? But sitting here thinking isn't gonna help anything so I might as well just push it to the back of my mind and ignore it (like I do most other important stuff..). So I suppose I should go and tell my parents the good news about the job possibility, although.. maybe I should wait and just tell them when or if I've got the job, that would probably work. Save me going through the embarrassment of saying I didn't get it if I get regected. So instead I'll just get a pizza and find something on netflix to watch. Evening sorted.  
  
***Connor's pov***  
  
I get back from my job at the pool at around 6 as I've been working till close this week and walk up to my room to get changed into something more comfortable than my uniform. I pull my shirt off as I walk across the room to my chest of drawers, realizing only after I'd thrown the shirt to the other end of the room that my curtains were still open (this is gonna take a lot of getting used to). I grab one of my large, comfy hoodies and pull that over my head and look out the window to check that the other boy hadn't happened to have been at the window at that moment. I cringe when my eyes lock with the blue eyed boy in the neighbouring house. Just my luck, he looks like he was about to close his curtains and for some reason I decide that I need to talk to him, well mostly to apologise for not remembering that he's there. I doubt he'll stay standing there long so I wave at him and quickly search my room for something suitable. I spot a pad of paper and a sharpie from my pen pot on my desk and write out a bold 'hello' on it and hold it up to the window. I worry he's not going to respond and just leave me hanging but then he ducks his head down and rummages around for something (presumably a pen and paper). A minute later he holds up his own page which says 'Hey there, I'm Troye', I nod and then get a fresh page and boldly write '  
"Connor and I'm 18' and hold it up to the window again, he smiles and starts writing again, 'Same, you lived here long?' he holds up. I respond with 'All my life, where you from?', and watch for his reply, after a min it appears as 'Perth, Australia'. I have to read that a second time as surely he hasn't moved that far, but no the words still say the same the second time I read them. I try and think of a suitable reply to that but my brains gone blank for a second, after a couple minutes I manage to come up with 'Cool, bit different from here I bet' and hold it up. He reads it and then goes back to his paper, he takes a few minutes with his reply and eventually holds up a page saying 'definatley, running out of paper text me? 07846291573' the numbers written as clearly and boldly as possible (that must be what took the time when he was writing it). I get my phone out my pocket and type the number into it, hoping that I copied it down right and that I won't end up texting some random person.  
  
_Connor_ : ~ Hello again Troye  
  
_Troye:_ ~ Hey Connor  
  
_Connor:_ ~ So are you going to Los Angeles High School in September? 

_Troye:_ ~I am actually :) is that where you go?  
  
_Connor:_ ~Yea, it's pretty decent I guess  
  
_Troye:_ ~...you sound really enthusiastic about it

_Connor:_ ~Well there are certain groups you want to stay away from but in general the people are lovely  
  
_Troye:_ ~Wow that really eased my mind..  
  
_Troye:_ ~So are you one the lovely people? ;)  
  
_Connor:_ ~I'd like to think so ;)  
  
*few hours later*  
  
Me and Troye had been texting on and off throughout the evening about everything and nothing (mostly the latter),  I told him about my love of photography, my job as a lifeguard and my swimming, he told me he loved music and had had a few minor roles in movies when he was a kid (which sounded awesome to me), we chatted about our siblings and families and then the important stuff such as the best type of chocolate and breakfast foods and whatever other random questions were on our minds. I mean there were a few awkward points were we asked something the other didn't want to share but overall we seemed to get on amazingly well considering I hadn't actually met him.


	5. Pressure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Troye has his interview at the coffee shop.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, so the chapter title Pressure is a song by the 1975 and I hope you like this update. Also sorry it's relatively short but as we get further into the story I'm gonna try and make them a bit longer

***Troye's pov***  
  
Head still fuzzy from sleep, I hear my phone alarm buzzing on my bedside table and aimlessly throw my arm to try and muffle the sound or turn the alarm off. After multiple attempts I manage to hit the snooze button and collapse back on the bed for a few more minutes of sleep. But all to soon I hear it begin to buzz again and decide I actually have to get out of bed now, I mean it is half 12... but I was up till like 3am browsing through tumblr so I do have a slight excuse for not wanting to get up.  
  
I stumble over to the window, pull the curtains open and squint against the bright light. The sun is bright and there's a bright, clear blue sky, I take a minute to just take in my new view in all its glory. I then head downstairs to see if I can scrounge any pancakes or waffles from the kitchen. When I get down there a grin spreads across my face as I spot a plate piled high with pancakes with a note saying: 'help yourself, gone out sightseeing for the day be back for dinner. Love mom' I grab another plate and pile a couple on, leaving some for my siblings (see I can be a good brother sometimes). I then grab a bottle of syrup out the cuboard and cover the pancakes in it.  
  
After wolfing down the pancakes I head back upstairs to get dressed, today going for some black skinny jeans, a light blue shirt and a thin dark blue jumper. I made sure that I was looking relatively smart as I was going to the coffee shop for my interview today. This meant I had to sort my hair out from the tangled bed head js now to a styled to perfection quiff. Once satisfied I check the time, seeing that it's about 2'o'clock so I pull on my shoes, grab my (newly cut) keys and my wallet and head out the door, calling out with a goodbye incase any of my siblings wonder where I am (which is unlikely really).  
  
It takes me a while to find the coffee shop again, so I'm glad I left myself an hour to get there otherwise I would have been late. I finally manage to make it to the door at 2:45, which gives me time to grab a coffee and look punctual for the job. The bell rings out when I push the door open and I head up towards the counter to order my drink and let Tyler know I'm here.  
  
After an enthusiastic welcome from Tyler, I had made myself comfy in one of the booths with my coffee and my phone when a woman who I presumed I was the manager of the shop came out from the back room, asked a quick question to Tyler when she passed looked up at me and walked over to the booth I had claimed. "Hi there I'm Colleen, the manager. Would you like to come through to the backroom so we can discuss the job details and get to know you a bit?" She asked when she reached the booth. She was younger than I had been expecting, had a bright smile on her face her eyes sparkled showing that the smile on her face wasn't there just for the customer's (either than or she was hiding her sadness extrordinarily well). So I nodded, finished the last swig of my drink and headed out of the booth towards the backroom, when I passed Tyler he shot me a reassuring smile and mouthed 'good luck' at me.  
  
-later that day-  
  
"I GOT A JOB!" I cry out to my family all of whom had gathered around the dinner table waiting with antisipation for my 'big anouncement' as I had called it. Matching grins now spread across all their faces and I was smothered by hugs and "well done"s and "congratulations". "When do you start?" My mom asks (ever the practical one), "well they're gonna train me over the next week and then I'll officially start the first Saturday in September" I reply, "Sounds good, where is this job then?" my mom asks. Oops.. I forgot I hadn't mentioned where the job was yet. "It's at a coffee shop near the shops" I tell them, receiving nods and smiles of approval in response.  
  
After sharing the good news I decide it's time to go back to hibernating in my room and browsing the internet, so I steal some pringles from the kitchen cuboard and head upstairs. I shuffle around a bit till I'm nice and comfy and cosy and then open up my phone and decide to text Connor and share the good news with him.  
  
To: Connor  
  
_Troye:_ ~ Guess what?!  
  
_Connor:_ ~ You found a snail in the garden, named him Gary and am now keeping him as a pet?  
  
_Troye:_ ~Hahaha close but not quite  
  
_Connor:_ ~ What a shame I'll miss Gary  
  
_Troye:_ ~ Moving on from our hypothetical pet snail called Gary, I GOT A JOB!  
  
_Connor:_ ~WOOOO!!! CONGRATULATIONS! Where abouts? 

_Troye:_ ~ Thanks! A coffee shop near the high street

_Connor:_ ~Nice, so when you gonna be working? 

_Troye:_ ~ Training this week and then most Saturdays  
  
_Connor:_ ~ Ooh once your settled I'll have to pop in to see you one day  
  
_Troye:_ ~ Haha I bet you're just hoping I'll break something so you can laugh at me  
  
_Connor:_ ~What?! Me? Never!!

_Troye:_ ~ Haha sure, you keep saying that ;P  
  
_Connor:_ ~ I will! But I'm afraid I gotta get back to work now  
  
_Troye:_ ~Aah ok, talk to you later then

_Connor:_ ~Yep, bye Troyeboy


	6. Wake me up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basically a very cute chapter involving a random video (if you haven't seen it then go watch it!). Also we have the start of their first day at school, which means finally introducing new charactors! (Not this chapter thou sorry, next chapter thou I promise!)

***Troye's pov***  
  
I glanced up from my laptop to my phone which had just buzzed on my bedside table. I reached across my comfy position in my bed to grab it and opened it up to reveal that Connor had sent me a link to what appeared to be a cat video. I clicked on the link to see a video of different cats being scared by cucumbers.. They were pretty awesome reactions thou, some of them full on leaped in the air to get away from the 'deadly' cucumber. While chuckling at some of their reactions I reply to him.  
  
_Troye:_ ~Hahaha cute ...wonder if all cats are scared of cucumbers or just a few random weirdos?  
  
Once that has sent I go back to my laptop, while contemplating why he chose to sent that video as in the last week since we'd started talking, we'd since added each other on Facebook but we hadn't got to the stage of sending random videos (I mean we also hadn't actually met each other yet but anyway) so I wonder why he chose to start with this one. Although, I was still amazed at how close I felt to him even though we hadn't met in person yet and I've only known him a week or so, although the only reason we hadn't met up was because our schedules didn't fit well togeather, me with my training at the coffee shop with Tyler and then fitting in sightseeing and exploring and my unusual sleeping schedule, whereas he has his morning swims, lifeguard job and other comintments with friends and family.  
  
_Connor_ : ~My thoughts exactly! So I decided to test the theory out.  
~video attached~  
  
Wondering what he means by that I click on the video, which opens up to reveal a cat sat there minding it's own business before then the video turns around to reveal Connor grinning wildly whilst brandishing a cucumber, the camera is then turned back to face the cat and Connor appears to slowly creep closer whilst holding the cucumber out. The suspense is building and then the cat turns around stares at the cucumber for a few seconds and then starts licking itself. My face falls at such an anticlimax before the camera is turned to face Connor again who is pulling such an overly grumpy face that I burst out laughing at how ridiculous he is. However, before I manage to contain my giggles long enough to type out a reply, I feel my phone vibrate again.  
  
_Connor_ : ~Myth Busted  
  
This just makes me laugh harder and it takes me a few minutes to get back to some resemblance of calm, but once I do I manage to type out a reply for him.  
  
_Troye_ : ~You're so lame and I cannot believe you just did that but oh my god you just made my day!  
  
_Connor_ : ~Hey! Quality show right there ;P Anyway you liked it so that makes you lame

 _Troye_ : ~Since when did I say I wasn't lame?  
  
_Connor_ ~Good point  
  
_Troye_ : ~Hey! Your not meant to agree with that  
  
Connor: ~Well I did so what are you gonna do about it?  
  
_Troye_ : ~I'm sending death glares at you in my head  
  
_Connor_ : ~Haha and you say I'm lame ;P  
  
_Troye_ : ~Rude, anyway I should probably get to sleep, gotta be up to get the school bus tomorrow morning :/  
  
_Connor_ : ~Can't you drive?  
  
_Troye_ : ~No not yet, I was having lessons in Perth but hadn't taken my test yet. Gotta find a new instructor here.  
  
_Connor_ : ~ Well I can, so I could give you a lift if you like?  
  
_Troye_ : ~ Aah but I've never actually met you ;P and you should know that getting into strangers cars is not recommended  
  
_Connor_ : ~ What am I gonna do? Kidnap you?  
  
_Troye_ : ~ Well you never know, I'm not sure I want to know what you'd do to me ;)  
  
_Connor_ : ~ Ok I'm just gonna ignore that comment  
  
_Troye_ : ~ Hahaha  
  
_Connor_ : ~ So do you want a lift or not?  
  
_Troye_ : ~ Hmm I dunno I'm still not sure I should ;P  
  
_Connor_ : ~ We don't have to leave as early as the bus so you'd get extra sleep  
  
_Troye_ : ~ Damn, you found my weakness, I give in  
  
_Connor_ : ~Haha, be ready for 8:40  
  
_Troye_ : ~ Eugh that's early, do I have to?  
  
_Connor_ : ~ Yes now quite complaining, set an alarm and get some sleep  
  
_Troye_ : ~ Fine, see you in the morning  
  
_Connor_ : ~ Goodnight Troye Boy  
  
And with a happy smile on my face, despite the prospect of the early morning tomorrow, I set my phone alarm and snuggled down into my bed, soon drifting into a peaceful sleep.

-the next morning-  
  
Once I'd finally managed to extricate myself from the warmth and safety of my bed I stumbled towards the pile of clothes  I had set out for myself last night and got dressed ready for my first day at my new school. Once dressed I head over to the window to let some light into the room, seeing that Connor's curtains were already open and he was nowhere to be seen, trying to ignore the slight fall of my smile, I head out to the bathroom to try and get my hair into something that doesn't resemble a matted birds nest.  
  
Not long after I started fixing my hair, a thumping on the bathroom door begins quickly joined by a shout from the owner of that fist, my younger brother Tyde. "Troye, the bus will be here soon get out of there." He yells through the door, "Nope, I got myself a ride in" I yell back, "HOW? You haven't met anyone yet!" Tyde replies with, I can feel the smug smirk making its way onto my face "Ha your just jealous", "Fine well I've gotta go get the bus, see you later" I hear Tyde reply, before also hearing the loud footsteps of him making his way downstairs and then out the door.  
  
Once satisfied with my hair, I check my phone realising I am a few minutes late to meet Connor and that I have multiple messages from him.  
  
_Connor_ : ~ You ready?

  
_Connor_ : ~Troye?

  
_Connor_ : ~We need to leave soon

  
_Connor_ :~ I'm coming over to drag you out of bed if necessary

  
_Connor_ : ~GET DOWN HERE NOW! Your mom's sat me down and is feeding me pancakes  
  
With that last text I run into my room grab my bag and head down the stairs taking two at time, who knows what my mom could be saying to him. Reaching the kitchen in record time I grab Connor and a cereal bar and call out a goodbye to my mom before dragging him quickly out the door, ignoring the call from my mom asking me to grab some breakfast.  
  
Once we are out of the door and out of range of my mom I finally turn to Connor, "Hi.. I am so sorry about that" I say, hoping that she hadn't said anything too embarrassing or awkward. "Hey, don't worry about it, they were good pancakes, you missed out. Although we really should leave or we'll be late." He replies. "Oh shit yea, let's go" I curse while adjusting the strap of my bag on my shoulder and looking to him to lead the way to his car. He laughs and that and starts walking over towards his house and to where the car is parked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it, anyway please leave any feedback about ways I could improve this story and with what you'd like to see later on or I dunno anything really. If you want to talk to me about this story or just want to chat then come over to my tumblr ( team-waffles ) which btw is not a tronnor blog


	7. Talk!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Troye is finally introduced to Connor's group of friends at school.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright so yay I've finally introduced new charactors! However, I have changed a few details about some people's lives as it fit better with the story. This chapter title Talk! is a song by the 1975, hope you like the chapter :)

***Connor's pov***  
  
Once we were both settled in the car, I start driving and tell Troye to choose a radio station to listen to. While he's flicking through the channels I focus on my driving untill he speaks up, "we're not gonna be late are we?", he sounds kinda scared so rather than teasing him I decide to put his mind at rest, "nah should be fine, I left plenty of time for us to get our timetables and stuff but that won't take two secs, so we'll be fine". I must have been right about his nerves as he now let's out a relieved sigh and a smile starts to spread across his face "That's good, see why can't I be as organised as you?" He says, his voice sounding almost teasing, well two can play at that game I think, "well I mean not everyone can be as perfect as me" I say, I can feel the smirk start to creep onto my face. "Sure Con, whatever you say" he says in between sniggers, "Uh rude" I say. The radio then starts playing another song which Troye obviously approves of as he starts quietly humming and tapping his fingers on his knee to the beat, he looks so taken by the music that I decide to let him stay in his own little bubble without interuption from me.  
  
It's not long till we reach the school, but when I pull up into a parking space Troye has zoned out enough not to notice till I've parked and cut the engine, and then that's only because it stopped the radio from playing. He looks up startled and glances around, he looks so out of it that I can't contain my laughter anymore. "So this is it then?" Troye asks once I've regained my composure, "Yep, come on" I say as I'm reaching round to the backseat to grab my bag. Troye grabs his bag and we head out of the car, me making sure that the car is locked up securely before we head inside to collect out timetables.  
  
I check the time on my watch and realize that I was right and we did have plenty of time to collect our timetables. So I lead the nervous Troye into the school and towards the office, where we give our names and receive our timetables. Once we're outside of the office I pull him into the canteen to see if my friends were here yet, so that we could compare our lessons.  
  
***Troye's pov***  
  
My eyes widen in shock when we enter the canteen, as the noise and sheer number of people is insane. I realize that either my school in Australia had been small or this place was huge as there had been no where near this many people there. I move a bit closer to Connor as the last thing I want right now is to loose him in the throngs of people here as I have no idea where my lessons are or how to get to them. I glance over to Connor, who appears to be scanning the room for his friends, a large grin appears on his face so I presume he's spotted them. He ushers me forward and hurriedly heads off towards them.  
  
We reach the table which appears to be a group of around five people, all but one of whom are guys. One face in particular stands out due to his mint green hair and familiar face which is currently facing away from us in a conversation with one of the other guys. The rest of the group glance up and shouts of "Connor!" and other varying welcomes are called out, Connor's grin widens as he greets them all and then he pulls me forward and says "Guys, this is my new friend Troye," at this Tyler turns around and his eyes widen when he see me, "Troye! You didn't tell me you were coming here!". "Haha I know how did we manage not to not realize we were going to the same school?" I reply, happy to have found another friend here at school. This causes Connor to turn to face me in confusion "You know Tyler?" he asks, "haha yea he works at the coffee shop with me," "huh" he says obviously still trying to process this new information "Well anyway, shall I introduce you to everyone or have you already met them aswell?", "Nope your gonna have to do the honours" I reply, hoping that I'm going to be able to remember their names. "Alright so we have Caspar, Joe, Tyler, but obviously you already know that, then we have Alfie and Zoe" he says while gesturing to each person when he says there name.

They all smile and say hello to me, so we sit down on the free seats at the table. I try and memorise their name and faces as best I can when Zoe (being the only girl I think I stand the best chance of remembering her name) starts talking to me "So Troye, where are you from then?", "Perth in Australia" I reply, "Wow what made you move here then? If you don't mind me asking?" She asks, "My dad got offered like his dream job or something, so we all followed and moved here a few weeks ago." I tell her, "So how do you know Connor then?" Her question making me realize that yea Connor hadn't mentioned how he knew me when he was introducing me to everyone, "ooh I moved in next door to him," "aw that's cool" she says, she looks like she was going to continue with this conversation but she's interupting by Connor "So where's your first lesson then Troye?" Ooh yea I have to figure out where I'm actually going don't I? I reach into my pocket and pull out the timetable and hand it over to him, as it doesn't mean much to me.Connor got out his own timetable and placed it next to my own and started comparing the two. "Ooh you've got tutor with me, and we've got all the core subjects togeather but I don't do music and drama," Connor says, I'm relieved that we have lots of classes togeather but I hope that someone from the rest of the group is in my others so I don't have to be the loner that noone knows. Now that we'd compared schedules the group split each heading off to their tutor rooms, it turns out that Caspar and Joe are in our tutor but everyone else is in other tutors.

Heading off towards our tutor room I decide to try and find out more about Caspar and Joe, "So are you guys from round here?" I decide to ask, Caspar answers me first saying "I am yea, but he isn't" while nodding his head in Joe's direction. "Yea, me and Zo moved here a few years ago from England," Joe states, "Wait, you and Zoe?" I ask as I don't remember anyone mentioning anything about them two being linked in any way, "What? Oh yea she's my twin sister," he says before then directing his question at Connor "You didn't mention us to him? I'm offended." Caspar then playfully shoves Joe and says "Hey what about me don't I deserve to be mentioned to Troye aswell?" Joe then starts laughing and shoves him back "You? Who'd want to hear about you?" He says teasingly, Caspar then pulls a shocked and pained expression and holds his hand above his heart, but the only response from Joe is another playful shove and a "shut up you oaf", Caspar's expression then changes to a large smirk "Anyway, in answer to your question you do, you love me" to which Joe simply scoffs. As they seemed to have abandoned me and Connor for their own  conversation I lean towards Connor and whisper "I feel like I'm intruding on something here", Connor chuckles at that and replies with "Tell me about it, I always feel like I'm third wheeling around them". However our conversation appears to have caught their attention as Joe calls back "We're not deaf you know", but while I had frozen not knowing how to carry on Connor simply laughs "Oh hush, you know every one loves you two togeather", "Are they togeather then?" I ask curious as to whether it's just playful teasing or if Connor's serious. "Well it depends what you believe, they say their not, but we're not so sure sometimes" Connor says, aah so they're not a couple then, at least not offically it seems. "Again, we're still not deaf, keep your speculations to yourself, we don't need our every move over analysed by another person, we have enough of that already" I decide to risk joining in with their teasing and input into the conversation "Sorry I'm on their side, I think you'd be cute togeather". That causes them both to turn around and roll their eyes at me "Your a bad influence you know that Con" Joe says, which causes me and Connor to burst out laughing as he's too much of a softy to be considered a bad influence to anyone. After that we soon reached our tutor room and went in and found some seats.

After sitting there for a few minutes the room begins to fill up with more people, some of whom greet us and others who don't acknowledge our existence. The teacher soon comes into the room "Hello class, hope you had a good summer" and receives a few mummered replies and general nods of acknowledgement, before then she sits at the desk, opens up the computer and starts taking a register. Once everyone had answered I was starting to think she wasn't going to mention me but I had no such luck "So as some of you may have noticed we have a new student this year, and I hope you'll give Troye a warm welcome to the school" at this nearly every face in the class turns to face me. I try and smile at people but it probably turns out more like a grimace and only once most people have lost interest in me can I begin to relax again. I suppose at least she didn't call me up to the front of the class to introduce myself. But I had a feeling I wouldn't escape that awkwardness in most of my lessons.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also I'm feeling quite proud, so far I've managed to stick to updating every 3 days and the chapters I'm writing are a few in advance so I have reserves for when I don't get chance to write so much :)


	8. Here Comes the Anxiety

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Troye's first day at his new school.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again, this chapter title is a song by the Wombats and I hope you like this update.

***Troye's pov***  
  
Tutor soon passed with nothing of interest happening, the tutor was just going through general information, any new notifications and handing out some planners to everyone. Once that session was over we had Maths, which me and Connor were slightly late getting to but luckily Tyler and Zoe were in our class so they managed to save a seat each, which meant that Connor was sat by Tyler and I was next to Zoe. The teacher soon came into the class and went through the register and when they got to my name she paused and said "Troye Mellet? You're new aren't you?" Which causes my heart to sink because you can just tell she's planning on dragging me up to the front of the class, which is like my worst nightmare, I mean everyone in this class don't want to hear me stutter out a hello and some basic facts about me which I can never come up with, as my brain just freezes when I'm put on the spot. I mean it's not only a Monday morning but it's the first day back so everyone's half asleep still, but I suppose I'm going have to answer her as her eyes are starting to scan the rows of students and Zoe has already nudged me with her elbow. "Yea I am" I finally say, causing more eyes to turn to face me. The teacher then proves my worst fears to be true bt saying "Sorry could you stand up so people can put a face to the name?", internally cringing at the awkwardness I slightly stand up hovering not far off my chair and mummer a quick "Hi" trying not to glance to much around the class, finally noticing me and my obvious discomfort she nods and I sink greatfully back into my chair.   
  
The class then thankfully passes uneventfully and I manage to have some general conversation with Zoe, who seems to be lovely and makes me feel a bit more at ease by the end of the lesson. We find out that we both have music next, so once the lesson finishes we walk out togeather and head off to the lesson I am most looking foward to today.   
  
We get to the lesson early ish and manage to get seats near to the back, luckily for me the teacher completes the register and doesn't even acknowledge the fact that I am new so I am allowed to happily stay unnoticed in my seat. The teacher then starts going through a summary of some of the work we'll be doing this term and says that we will be doing a paired project in which we have to try and produce our own song. Once he says this I can feel the look of terror come onto my face but I'm saved by Zoe who nudges and whispers to me "As you don't know anyone do you wanna work with me?" Turning to face her I smile gratefully and reply "Thanks yea that would be great" but I still need to work on calming my eratic heart beat and try to focus back on what the teacher is saying.    
  
-later in the day-  
  
By lunch time I was feeling very overwhelmed, I had met so many new people, teachers, new rooms, new lessons and simply the change in culture was a shock to the system. So I got some food and headed to the table the group had already claimed. I had just had drama with Tyler which was good fun as the teacher just went through the topics and stuff that we we're doing and some team games and stuff which as I with Tyler was really fun. I was starting to recognise more and more faces as well as the day went on. Once me and Tyler get to the table I spot a couple of spare seats near to where Connor is already sat. "Hey Con" I say in greeting to Connor and then scan the table to see who else is sat there. Other than him and Tyler I only recognise Joe and Caspar who are currently engaged in a heated discussion with each other about god knows what, so I glance at the others that are sat at the table but don't recognise them. So I reach across the table and tap Connor, who glances up at me questioningly, so I glance over to them and then back at Connor and mouth 'who are they?'. This takes him a minute to process what I said and then his face lit up in realization and says "Ooh yea Troye, this is Jim, Tanya and Louise" when their names are said they look over and smile at me "Guys, this is Troye" he continues, now gesturing at me, so I smile and say "Hi", and am greeted with warm welcoming "Hello"s. Once the greetings are exchanged I feel more comfortable sitting back and watching the group interact. 

  
Not long into our lunch break I spot Zoe and Alfie walking towards the table and I smile in welcome as they pull up chairs. "Hey guys!" She cheerfully calls out, receiving similar replies back. Conversation soon continues but not knowing them that well I stay out of most of it and then I feel something tap my shins, thinking it was an accident as there are a lot of us surrounding this table, but then I feel it again. Thinking this is starting to look a lot less accidental I cautiously glance around the faces finding none looking suspicious, but then I glance back at Connor and see a slight smirk forming on his face. So to test my theory I reach my foot out and gently nudge his shins, as if it was accidental I can easily play it off as an accident while I was stretching my leg out. At first I get no response and I'm starting to think I imagined the whole thing but then I feel a foot nudge my leg again, proving that I was right all along. So I poke his shins again, slightly harder this time thou. Which inevitabley leads to an increasingly violent war and probably a bunch of bruises tomorrow. "You two are cute". That snaps me out of our little bubble and back to the real world. I look around trying to figure out who spoke, and spot a grinning Zoe (I should have guessed). Before I get the chance to reply Connor's beaten me to it "What do you mean?" He asks, at this Zoe seems to examine his face before then smirking and replying "Nothing nevermind" and then she started laughing at our confused  expressions.


	9. Movie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Group movie night at Connor's house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again, so this chapter title is Movie by Hoodie Allen and I really enjoyed writing this chapter so I hope you enjoy reading it.

***Troye's pov***  
  
I feel more relaxed as soon as I walk through my front door. I dump my shoes and bag and head into the kitchen to get a drink and a snack. "Hiya honey, how was your first day?" My mom asks excitedly, "Good, but very overwhelming" I reply, "Make any nice friends?" She continues, "Well it turns out Tyler from work goes there and Connor introduced me to his friends so yea, they're pretty cool" I reply hoping that now I can slip out to my room and just go on my laptop for the rest of the evening. Luckily she seems satisfied by my answers "That's great honey", I take that as my cue to leave and head upstairs. Once I reach my room I put the food I'd scrounged from the kitchen down and dig my phone out my pocket now that I finally have wifi again to check to see if anyone has decided to message me. To my suprise I have a couple messages from Kayla.  
  
_Kayla_ : ~Hey how're American schools then? Xxx

  
_Kayla_ : ~Hope you've not replaced me already xxx

  
_Kayla_ : ~I'm kidding I'm sure you've already made a whole gang of new friends xxx

  
_Kayla_ : ~Skype me when you get back :) xxx  
  
After searching on Google for the timezone difference between here and Australia it comes up saying it's about 8:00 / 9:00 in the morning, so I might just catch her before she's off to school, so I quickly type out a message to her.  
  
_Troye_ : ~Heya :) it's huge like there's so many people it's insane! And of course not! I could never replace you, I have met some cool people which hopefully might become friends thou :) and yea we have to figure out a good time to Skype xxx  
  
Suprisingly I get a reply pretty quickly, I mean I've only had time to grab my laptop and log in before I hear my phone go off again.  
  
_Kayla_ : ~ Naww thanks, glad you found some friends so quickly. I have about 20 minutes till I have to leave if your free? Xxx  
  
_Troye_ : ~Course I am, laptops already on ;) xxx  
  
_Kayla_ : ~What a suprise ;P xxx  
  
The laptop by this point had now logged on and I click onto Skype. As soon as that loads I click on to call her and she accepts pretty much instantly.  
  
"Troye!!!"  
  
"Kayla!!!"   
  
"Aaah it's so good to see you, how've you been?"  
  
"Good thanks, got myself a job, met new friends at school and am finally happy with how my room looks. What about you?"  
  
"Alright, missing you thou"  
  
The next 15 minutes pass by in only a moment as Kayla tells me all about the new gossip that she found out at school and I tell her all about my new friends and all the weird things about America.  
  
"So how's that cute boy you spotted next door then hmm?" She says smirking.  
  
"What Connor? Ooh he's fine, he gave me a lift to school actually" I say trying to prevent any redness from spreading across my cheeks, and probably failing spectacularly.  
  
"Oooooh"   
  
"What? Nothings happening between us"  
  
"Not yet maybe"  
  
My attempt at not blushing has now completely failed.  
  
"So who is it that's messaging you right now?" She says, causing me to realise that my phone is vibrating quite regularly next to me. "Hmm I dunno" I mumble to myself as I reach across to check it. "So?.." she asks.   
  
Movie night:  
  
+Connor Franta added Troye Mellet  
  
_Zoe_ : Troye! You gotta come!   
  
_Connor_ : What Zoe means is were having a movie night at mine, wanna come over?  
  
_Zoe_ : eh basically the same thing  
  
_Tyler_ : I can't I've got work :(   
  
_Connor_ : Aah noo :(  
  
_Alfie_ : When do you want us?  
  
_Connor_ : Whenever you can get here  
  
_Caspar_ : Cool I'll just pick Joe up and we'll be there  
  
_Joe_ : No! I'll pick you up, I don't trust your driving!  
  
_Caspar_ : That hurts Joe  
  
_Joe_ : Sorry Casp, but regardless of your driving Zo and Alfie want a lift anyway so I might aswell drive  
  
_Caspar_ : Fine but I shotgun the front seat!  
  
_Joe_ : Don't worry I doubt they'll be much chance of either of them stealing your seat, they'll want to sit togeather  
  
_Zoe_ : Hey! There's nothing wrong with wanting to sit togeather  
  
_Joe_ : Well in my car that's all you'll be doing  
  
_Alfie_ : Not making any promises mate  
  
_Zoe_ : Alfie! Just ignore him Joe  
  
_Joe_ : He'd better be joking or I will kick you both out the car  
  
It was at this point that I opened up the chat I'd been added to and was a bit stunned.One, because they'd thought to invite me and two, I felt a bit lost at the casual banter between them but I also felt suprisingly comfortable so I thought for a minute, after reading out the messages to Kayla, before I sent off my reply.  
  
_Troye_ : I can come round if you still want me?  
  
_Connor_ : Yay course we do  
  
_Zoe_ : Definatley! See you soon then, we're just leaving   
  
_Connor_ : Cool  
  
_Troye_ : Cool be over in a few  
  
I then say goodbye to Kayla who tells me I still have to text her from Connor's house as she has to leave for school and the journeys boring. Closing down Skype and then my laptop, I glance in the mirror to check I still looked ok and after only a few minutes of adjustments my outfit and hair were now neat and respectable so I head downstairs. "I'm going out Mom" I call when I reach the bottom of the stairs, "What? Did I hear that right?" She replies, appearing from round the kitchen door "Your going out?". I roll my eyes at her, "Don't get too excited I'm only going next door", "What for?" She asks, "Connor invited me round to watch movies with a group of friends" I reply hoping that that will be the end of her questions, but no "Connor's the one who I met this morning right?". Realizing that yes my mom had actually met him, means that she should be happier with me going round there. "Yea that's him, and I'll only be next door if you need me" I say, "Aah he seemed lovely, have fun" she says before then waving and heading back into the kitchen. So I turn and walk out the door and walk across the path to Connor's house. After a few minutes dithering on the door step I decide to just ring the bell and hope that it's Connor who actually answers the door.   
  
Thankfully it is Connor who opens the door with a wide grin across his face, which makes his eyes sparkle. "Troye Boy! You made it" he says happily, "Well I think even I can cope to walk across a driveway" I reply. He laughs at that and opens the door wider to let me in. I walk slightly into the house waiting for instructions as to where to go next, but as I do I take in the neutral shades on the walls and the tidy look of the house. Once he's shut the door he turns to me and says "So my room or living room?", to which I am stumped as I have never been into either room, while still contemplating my options I glance up to find him laughing at me "Come on, the others won't be here for a bit so we might aswell go upstairs". After I nodded at that suggestion he leads the way up the stairs and into his room.  
  
***Connor's pov***  
  
Once we get up to my room, I realize I should have took him to the living room as there are clothes spread across my floor and paper spread across most of the surfaces. "Aah" I say "Sorry it's not normally this bad", "haha sure it's not" he replies before settling himself down on the bed leaning against the wall. "It's true!" I say while positioning myself at the head of the bed and as he's being rude about my room, I decide to spread my legs over his lap. He doesn't seem bothered by the position thou as he simply rests his arms on top of my legs "so can I ask? Is there anything between Zoe and Alfie? Cuz it looks like it and I don't know whether to tease them about it or if they are just togeather?" He asks, causing me to burst out laughing as I remember when they said that they weren't that obvious but he's figure it out in only a day. He now looks really confused so I decide to enlighten him "yea they've been dating for years now, pretty much ever since they arrived", "Aaah ok good to know, are they soulmates or just dating?" He then asks, obviously trying to figure them out so he knows what he can say to them, "Yea they are, it's really sweet most couples aren't lucky enough to meet that young" I say starting to drift into a daydream about my own imaginary soulmate. "What about the rest of the group have any of them found their soulmates?" Troye asks snapping me back to reality, "umm not that I know of" which when I say this for some reason his face falls slightly, "aah I was kinda hoping Caspar and Joe were, as they're cute togeather". "Haha well you never know, they might just have not realized or just not told us" I say which causes his face to light up in a wide grin, "woo! I can live in hope" he says.   
  
***Troye's pov***  
  
After that we soon fell into comfortable conversation until the sound of the doorbell interupts us. "Eugh, do I have to get up?" Connor groans, having slowly slouched further and further into the bed until he was now completely lying on the bed (and still with his legs on my lap I might add). "Yep, I'm afraid you do. I mean you invited everyone over" I reply while pushing his legs off of me, "fine" he says slowly rising from his position with a loud groan. "Come on lazy bum they're waiting" I say as I realize they're probably getting impatient waiting on the door step.   
  
We eventually reach the door and Connor opens it up to reveal Joe, Caspar, Zoe and Alfie looking varying levels of grumpy and impatient. "You took your time!" Joe says grumpily, as they all file in through the door. "Troye!" Zoe cries before then wrapping her arms around me in a tight hug, "Well hello to you to Zoe" I say once she has released me from her vice like grip. "So if you wanna go choose a film, I'll go make us some popcorn" Connor says, causing the others to head into another room, presumably the living room, I am about to follow but then pause and ask Connor "Do you need a hand?", "erm sure we'll probably want a few bowls" he replies, "haha I'll help but don't blame me if I drop anything" I say, as I walk over to Connor, he starts laughing as he leads me into the kitchen.  
  
Connor walks into the kitchen and over to some cuboards and reaches up to get the bags of popcorn out and I can't help but take in the sliver of skin that's revealed when he stretches up.  He grabs the bags and turns around and I quickly avert my eyes before he can notice my stare or the blush I can feel spreading across my cheeks. "Bowls are in that cuboard" he says pointing out a cuboard.   
  
We end up with three large evenly spread bowls of popcorn (and a few bits on the floor from where we had a mini food fight...). He carries two of the bowls while I carry the other and hold the doors open for him. Upon entering the living room I find Caspar sat on the two seater sofa with Joe lying across him, Zoe sat on Alfie's lap on an (admittedly large) single sofa, leaving another two seater for me and Connor. We pass out the popcorn bowls and then curl up on the sofa and Zoe presses play on the chosen film.   
  
-later that evening-  
  
***Connor's pov***  
  
It was late when everyone had finally left, not that I was complaining, it had been a great evening. Although even with three large bowls we still soon ran out of popcorn and at one point Troye had ended up with his head resting on my shoulder. But it was now very late and I was going to have to get up for school tomorrow, which will not be fun. So I quickly strip off my clothes and my watch and pull on a comfy old pajama top, but when I pull my arm out of the sleeve a slight sparkle on my wrist catches my eye. Wondering where I could have come into contact with glitter or shiny threads or something like that, I lift my wrist up for a closer look and for a second my heart stops. It's not glitter. Instead it's a little shiny silver moon surrounded by glittery stars. So there's only one explanation. I met my soulmate today.


	10. Need you right now

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Connor's bored so invites Troye over and things get a bit messy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey so I'd just like to say that the number of hits and kudos and stuff on this story is amazing and so much more than I ever expected so thank you. So here is a nice long chapter filled with lots of fluff and flirtiness. Hope you like it, as this chapter was really hard to write and did not turn out quite how I was expecting.

***Connor's pov***  
  
I couldn't believe it. My soulmate was in LA. Probably even at my school. I couldn't stop staring at my wrist, like if I blinked or looked away then it all turn out to be a dream or a hallucination or some kind of prank even. It couldn't be real... Could it? I'd tried scrubbing it with soap and a nail brush to see if it would come off, but all that resulted in was my wrist getting red and sore. I also pinched myself multiple times to try and wake me up from my dream. But nothing worked. It was real. I had met my soulmate.  
  
I had so much energy that I couldn't sit still, I kept fidgeting and I couldn't focus on anything. So far since deciding it was real, I had started reading a book, before getting a few pages in and giving up as I couldn't concentrate, I'd scrolled through all the apps on my phone but I had too much energy for that and I'd even tried to get some sleep but that quickly failed. So after checking the time on my phone to see that it had only changed by about one minute since the last time I'd checked, I gave up and pulled a hoodie on over the thin top and joggers I was wearing, grabbed my key and went for a run. After jogging around in circles in the small roads around my house my brain and body finally started to tire and after a few more rounds around the estate I eventually stumbled back into my house and into bed. Where the last thought to pass through my brain before I zonked out, was an image of a gorgeous girl with a beaming smile spread across her face, but as I zoned out of reality I couldn't help but feel that her piercing blue eyes were somehow familiar to me.  
  
-the next day-  
  
***Troye's pov***  
  
Me, Connor and Caspar were sat around a table in the canteen and I couldn't help but notice how fidgety and excitable Connor was, but nothing he'd said gave me any explanation as to why. Joe was in the canteen aswell but was currently lent against a wall next to a girl who he was chatting to. "Who's she?" I ask nodding my head in their direction, "Dunno, probably his current girlfriend and if not she soon will be" Caspar answers sounding bored. "What does he date a lot?" I ask, trying to figure out why he was so uninterested, "Yea he's dated nearly every girl he's met" Caspar says, "Well not quite that many many" Connor interjects, "Pretty much" Caspar says, "What about the rest of the group? Do they date much?" I ask, to which Connor answers "Well Alfie and Zoe you know, umm Tanya and Jim are together", "and theres Louise's boyfriend" Caspar interupts with, "Ooh yea forgot about him, he goes to a different school right?" Connor asks, "yea, I think they were like childhood friends or something" Caspar says, "Ooh yea and you have Tyler's dates, but some of those he keeps to himself depending on the situation" Connor carries on after the interuption. "Situation?" I ask, wondering if my theory was right, "What? Ooh yea it depends how comfortable they are with people knowing they're gay and whether they're out or not" Connor says once he realizes what I was asking, "Ooh cool" I say "What about you two?", "Haha Connor here hasn't had a date in a while have you mate?" Caspar jokingly interjects before Connor can answer for himself, "Like you can talk Casp I can't even remember you dating anyone" Connor replies, to which Caspar just rolls his eyes at him. But then to my horror Caspar's eyes lit up and his smile spreads across his face "What about you then Troye? Hmm" and he raises his eyebrows suggestively. I suppose this would be an easy time to easily come out and tell them, but then again maybe I shouldn't. Maybe nows not a good time. So instead I manage to say "Had some dates in Australia but none of them were particularly serious I guess" There I'm not lying. "What more of a hookup kinda guy?" Caspar says with a wink, which causes my cheeks my heat up "What?! Not like that" I manage to spluter out, which causes them both to burst out laughing at my embarrassment and at how shocked my face had become. "What about here? Anyone take your fancy?" Caspar continues while raising his eyebrows suggestively again, "Aw give him a break he's not even been here two days" Connor says thankfully coming to my rescue before my face could get any redder. "See I told you" Caspar then randomly says, "huh?" I ask causing him to gesture over towards Joe who was currently kissing the girl in front of him that he had been talking to last time we'd glanced over. "Oh" I say and I can feel my eyes widen when I realized what I was seeing. "Look sorry but I gotta go" Caspar says, before then grabbing his bag and walking out the canteen. I glance at Connor to see if this weird mood change was normal for Caspar but Connor just glances back at me and shrugs. After that the bell soon rings, causing me to think no more of Caspar's weird behaviour.  
  
-the next evening-  
  
_Connor_ : I'm bored, wanna come over?  
  
_Troye_ : What now?  
  
_Connor_ : yes now *rolls eyes*  
  
_Troye_ : Well if your gonna be sarcastic about it then no  
  
_Connor_ : *Sad puppy eyes* pretty please  
  
_Troye_ : Eugh fine.  
  
_Connor_ : Yay! :D  
  
_Connor_ : I'll make it worth your while ;)  
  
_Troye_ : How?..  
  
_Connor_ : Cookie dough of course  
  
_Troye_ : omg I'm on my way!  
  
_Connor_ : Hahaha  
  
_Troye_ : Don't judge me  
  
_Connor_ : Sorry TroyeBoy  
  
_Troye_ : Anyway why do you have cookie dough  
  
_Connor_ : Well.. I don't.. But I do have a recipe and ingredients to make it  
  
_Troye_ : What! We need to make it?  
  
_Connor_ : Yep  
  
_Troye_ : It'd better turn out edible  
  
_Connor_ : It's not that hard to make  
  
_Troye_ : Yea but I've managed to set my pop tarts on fire before  
  
_Connor_ : Hahahaha ok maybe I'll deal with the oven  
  
_Troye_ : Probably a good plan tbh  
  
Deciding I'd been lazing about on my bed for long enough I slid off my bed and routed around for a pair of shoes and a jumper and then head downstairs. "Going next door mom" I call as I reach the hall, "What again?" She calls back, causing me to roll my eyes even thou she's not in the room and can't see me do it (probably for the better really). "Yes again" I call back, "alright don't be too late" she calls back to me, so I quickly unlock the door and head across to Connor's.  
  
After ringing the bell, the door is eventually opened by Connor, who's wearing a pair of sweats and an overly large hoodie "Hey little unicorn" he says in greeting, "What?" I ask and rather than replying he just reaches forward and lightly tugs on a section of my hair. Of course the one time I forget to check in the mirror before leaving is the time I have a large section of hair standing to attention in the centre of my head. So I quickly try and smooth it down with my hands but it seems to have a mind of it's own and won't cooperate. So as Connor is laughing at my failing attempt at fixing my hair he opens the door wider to allow me access to the house and gestures down the hall to the kitchen.  
  
As Connor was moving around the kitchen collecting the ingredients stated on his recipe, I hopped up onto the counter and started quietly humming a tune that was stuck in my head at the moment. To my suprise Connor starts humming the tune aswell so I raised the volume of my humming a bit. "Just so you know do that when my parents are here and you're dead" he says pausing in his humming, "What hum?" I ask in confusion, "No sit on the counter you idiot" he replies. Oops I forgot I wasn't in my own kitchen where sitting here would be fine (well my mom prefers we don't but she's given up trying to tell us to stop). "Do you want me to get down?" I hesitantly ask, "Nah its fine they're out all evening" he says shrugging his shoulders. "All done, now are you gonna help or just watch me work?" Connor asks after putting the last of the ingredients down on the counter near me, so I grab the recipe and skim read the instructions. I clear my throat loudly and then read out "preheat the oven and grease the baking tray". "So this is your idea of helping?" He says, "Yes. And I'm in charge now so get on with it" I say managing to keep a straight face through it all. He just rolls his eyes and sets the oven to the correct temperature.  
  
I manage to be consistently helpful all the way through the process as I give Connor his instructions and also manage to sprinkle flour in his hair without him noticing and steal a handful of the cookie dough before it gets rolled out and cut into shapes. However, once they've been placed into the oven and the timer set for 20 minutes, Connor says "I swear the recipe usually makes more than that" while watching my face for my reaction. I try and keep a neutral expression on my face but I fail disastrously. Connor's eyes widen and he leaps up saying "I knew it! I thought I saw you but I thought I was imagining it!" at that I look sheepish and he just mock glares at me. "Well you should be more observant in future" I say while glancing up at the whiteness of his hair. He looks confused and nervously runs his hand through his hair. Which looks remarkably hot considering he's in sweats, an unfitted hoodie and has streaks of flour in his hair. Wait. Stop. I shouldn't be thinking about stuff like this when he's right in front of me or ever really I mean he's my friend. My almost certainly straight friend at that. I can feel my cheeks blush at my chain of thoughts but luckily Connor is too busy reaching into the bag of flour. Wait he's doing what? I try and refocus on the scene around me rather than the thoughts in my head just as I feel the flour hit me right in the face.  
  
I just sit there shocked for a minute while Connor just laughs his ass off at me. Once I've recovered from the shock I leap off the worktop and reach into the flour, throwing a large handful at his head. It spreads into his still flour covered hair and I see bits of it falling down into his top. "Uh I was making it even!" Connor says while indignantly spluttering as more flour falls down his shirt. "Yea well I like being on top so your not gonna win this" I say back while reaching back into the flour for another handful. "Oh no you don't" he says as he charges towards me and tries to grab the bag of flour out of my hands. Unfortunately he charges a bit too strongly as I lose my balance and we both end up toppling to the floor. Which ends up with Connor lying on top of me and the bag of flour emptying onto my face. I splutter half from the shock of my landing and half from the build up of flour in my mouth and on my face. Connor puts his hands down on either side of my head and with his knees straddling my stomach he sits up reaches up to rub the flour further into my hair "Who's on top now" he says with a smirk. Not about to be defeated I roll us over and pin his arms to the floor "Me" I say smirking at his flustered state.  
  
*Cough* *Cough* comes from the door to the kitchen causing me to break my stare with Connor and leap up away from him. Connor sits up and we look to the door to see who I presume is his sister stood awkwardly in the doorway. "Nicola.." But what Connor was going to say is cut off by her saying "Look I don't want an explanation, I just came down for a drink." She pauses for a second and then continues "Your clearing all this mess up and you owe me lots of whatever you're baking" she says while walking to the fridge before grabbing a can and walking out without a backwards glance.  
  
We both stare at the doorway she was just standing in in silence for about five minutes before sound of the kitchen timer shook us out of our frozen state. "Cookies" I cry happily as I rush over to grab the oven mitts, "nope not happening. I'm not letting you near the oven" he says snatching back the oven mitts, "fine" I say while crouching down trying to get a glimpse of the cookies through the oven window. Connor opens the oven up and the glorious smell of baked cookies waft towards me. As soon as they're out I reached towards them to grab one but Connor grabs my wrist first, I can feel my cheeks flush at this contact but hopefully he'll put it down as the heat from the oven. "You'll burn yourself" he says and releases my wrist "You've gotta give them time to cool down". I'm about to sit back up on the counter but then think better of it, with my luck tonight his parents would probably walk in and murder me. "We should probably clean this up" I say glancing around at the mess of the kitchen. At this Connor glances around and seems to realize quite what a mess we've made and starts to laugh "yea we probably should" and just like that  all the awkwardness disipates from the room.  
  
***  
  
I walk into my house quite late that night and when I go into the living room my family takes one look at my appearance, as i still have flour rubbed into my messy hair and my clothes are rumbled and covered in flour and dust and they burst out laughing. "What happened to you then?" My dad asks inbetween laughing, "We were baking" I say, however this causes more rounds of giggles "Sure just baking" my brother Tyde says raising his eyebrows suggestively, "I.. We.." I stutter until my Mom interupts me and says "remind me never to let you help me in the kitchen again, now go and get yourself cleaned up" at which I quickly take my chance of escape and head upstairs to have a shower and get changed.


	11. Take it off

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An evening of sims at Troye's with an unexpected ending.

***Troye's pov***  
  
_Connor_ : I'm bored, what you doing?  
  
_Troye_ : Sims  
  
_Connor_ : Sounds fun  
  
_Troye_ : Wanna join me?  
  
_Connor_ : Thought you'd never ask  
  
_Troye_ : Haha I'll take that as a yes  
  
_Connor_ : I'll be over in a sec  
  
_Troye_ : Mom's home so she'll answer the door as I'm not moving, just come on up  
  
_Connor_ : Will do  
  
Only a few minutes after that, I hear the doorbell ring and then the door is quickly answered and I can hear the polite small talk between the two of them. I then look back down at my game and realise I should probably start a new one as in this one my sim is currently living with and is married to a guy that looks kinda like Connor (not that he's based on him or anything...) not to mention Connor doesn't actually know I'm gay so that could be awkward to explain. I can now hear Connor coming up the stairs so I quickly save and close the game and start up a new one just as he walks in the door.  
  
***Connor's pov***  
  
After exchanging hello's with Troye's mom, in which she joked that I might aswell have a key as I'm round here so much (which isn't true.. I mean we're at might over half the time..). I head upstairs to Troye's room as he's too lazy to come downstairs to meet me. I open the door to find him sat in bed under the covers, with a blanket wrapped around his shoulders and his laptop perched on his lap. "Haha you hibernating?" I ask causing him to glance up at me, "Yep wake me in the summer" he says glancing back at the screen. I walk over to the bed and he scoots up to give me room next to him, "Come on then let's see your sim then" I say and he looks up looking weirdly panicked, "umm I thought we could just make a new world actually" he says stuttering slightly. This kid confuses the hell out of me sometimes, I look at him in confusion but agree anyway.  
  
By this point he has already made his sim (obviously practised at making sim him), so I take the laptop off him and start working on making me. We sit in a comfortable silence only interupting it to make comments on the outfits or about how muscled I should be or about how large my nose should be. After a while I am finally happy with the appearance of my sim and we can actually start to play the game. However, what I fail to remember is that we now have to design and build our house. This could be interesting. I can get a bit caught up in these games and try and get them perfect and most people I've played with just want to get a basic house and it stresses me out.  
  
I am proven wrong however, as Troye appears to be as much of a perfectionist as I am and the decorating goes well, apart from a few arguments which we managed to come up with compromises for. So before I know it we've completed the house (which looks awesome) and we can start on living our sims lives.  
  
***  
  
***Troye's pov***  
  
As time's gone by I've felt us both slowly sink more into the bed and get closer togeather (to see the screen of course) and I've managed to get promoted a few times in my music career and Connor has managed to go on a variety of dates with different sims and make a phone book full of friends. But unfortunately I can feel my eyes start to droop, so I glance at the clock in the corner of the screen to see that it's nearly midnight! We've been playing this for hours and Connor should probably actually go home. "Con" I say lazily, "Yea" he says back, "It's nearly 12" I tell him, "Aah I don't wanna get up" he says, "Do you want me to ask if you can stay?" I ask him because I knew Mom wouldn't mind, "As long as it's no trouble" he says glancing up at me. "Eugh now I have to get up, I should've thought this through" I say groaning at the thought of leaving my bed and walking downstairs. "Haha go on then" is all the sympathy I get from him aswell as a light shove to try and get me out of the bed. "Fine, I'm going I'm going" I say slowly rolling out of the bed, to which he just grunts and goes back to sims.  
  
When I reach the bottom of the stairs I call out to my mom and she comes out of the living room towards me "Yes dear?", "Can Connor stay tonight, it's too much effort to walk back" I ask, she shakes her head at our laziness. "He can stay round whenever he likes, on one condition" she says, "Which is?" I ask curiously, she lowers her voice and leans a bit closer to me "Well if you two ever become a thing you have to tell me" she says and I sigh. "Mom.. He's not gay" I tell her, "Well you know my rules on that matter" she says "yea I know" I say back, cringing at the memory of the awkward conversation I've had of her telling me that any boys I'm dating aren't allowed in my room at night when they're in the house and various other awkward conversations. So having clarified that he can stay I head back upstairs.  
  
***Connor's pov***  
  
Troye had just left to go ask his parents if I could just sleep here, as even thou it was only next door it way to far for me. It was a Friday night so I didn't have to be up early for school tomorrow. I could hear snippets of their conversation but it didn't make much sense as it sounded like Troye had just said "he's not gay" to which his mom replied with something like "well you know my rules on that subject", I mean I must have misheard because that can't be right. Well whatever they actually said I can hear Troye walking back up the stairs, he opens the door and I glance up. "She's fine with it" he says happily, this causes a smile to spread across my face "Woo" I reply. "Do you want to borrow some joggers or something?" He asks reminding me that I have literally only got the clothes on my back, "umm yea, please" I say. He heads over to his chest of drawers and roots around for a minute before chucking a pair at me, which hits me smack in the face "Score!" he cheers. I just roll my eyes at that but when I focus again I realize that Troye is getting changed as he's pulling his shirt off exposing the pale skin of his back. But that can't be right. That's not what I think it is. My eyes are fixed on a spot at the very base of his back, where what looks like an identical copy of a polaroid photo of the night sky. My soulmate mark. I can feel my heart beating faster at my panic. It can't be Troye. He can't be my soulmate. It's got to be some kind of mistake. I realize too late that Troye's finished changing and he locks eyes with me and fuck I was just staring at his back wasn't I? I can see his eyes light up in laughter and a smirk spreads across his face "Like what you see?" He says. I can't do this. I need time to think. "Erm.. um.. I'm sorry but I think I probably should get home, I mean I've got no stuff and I've got stuff to do and yea I'll see you soon" I stutter out as I untangle myself from the bed and head hurry towards the door. "What? Connor?.." Troye calls out, and the fall in his smile makes my heart fall, but I have to get out. I can't stay here with him and pretend that I didn't see that. So I quickly head out the door and accidentally slam the door in my hurry to leave.


	12. LOST BOY

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Connor struggles to cope with the sudden knowledge that Troye is his soulmate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey so I was looking at the word count for this story and it's way longer than I ever thought it would be and theres still a lot of chapters to go, but anyway, thank you to everyone who's left comments or kudos, they really do make my day when I see them so thank you so much.

***Troye's pov***  
  
Connor left in such a hurry and I wince when I hear my door slam. I'm left staring at my door in shock. I don't get it. What made him go from happy and excited to practically running out the door? Feeling very confused, I grab my laptop and sit on my window seat so that I'll see him when he comes into his room. Not long after, I see light coming from his window and then only about a minute later I briefly see him standing in the window and then the curtains are closed and all I can see is just the hints of light escaping through the cracks in his curtains. Once again I'm left staring into the space where he stood just a moment ago. 

***

  
After a few hours of browsing the internet on my laptop, I haven't heard a word from Connor, even though I know he's still up as I can still see that the light is on in his room (although I suppose he could've fell asleep with it on, but that's not like him). I suppose I'll just have to see how he is in the morning.  
  
_Troye_ : Goodnight Con  
  
But as I curl up under my covers I feel alone and very clueless.   
  
***Connor's pov***  
  
Once I'm home I quickly shut the curtains and get changed before curling up in a ball under my quilt and try to tune out the voices and questions in my head.  
  
Was it really my soulmate mark?...  
  
Is it a mistake?...  
  
How do I feel about Troye?...  
  
Is he an exception?...  
  
Am I attracted to him?...  
  
Am I attracted to other guys?...  
  
Am I bi?...

How does Troye feel about me?...

What will my family say?...  
  
What will my friends say?...  
  
What will Troye say?...  
  
What will people at school say?...  
  
Is this why I haven't had many girlfriends?...  
  
Does Troye know?...  
  
How would I tell people?...  
  
Am I gay?...  
  
-Monday Morning-  
  
***Troye's pov***  
  
I'm ready with lots of time to spare this morning, as I'm too anxious to be lazy. The only thing I've heard from Connor all weekend has been late last night and I'm not sure that that really counts as a conversation as all it was only a one word answer:  
  
_Troye_ : Am I still alright for a lift to school tomorrow?  
  
_Connor_ : yea  
  
I just don't know what to do. I just want to know what I did or what happened so that I can understand and be there for him but he won't let me in.   
  
_Connor_ : Ready?  
  
_Troye_ : Yep, be out in 2 secs  
  
Let's see if I can fix this. I hurry outside as much as Connor appears to have been purposefully ignoring me all weekend, I'm just starting to realise how much of a huge part of my life he's become and I can't loose him to this silence. I open the car door and the smile on my face drops. Connor doesn't look like himself, he has deep purple rings under his eyes and he just looks sad and withdrawn, the usual light and humour in his eyes is hidden. It's like he's built up a wall surrounding himself so no-one can see the real him. "You ok Con?" I ask worriedly, "I'm fine, just haven't slept well" he says shortly. The journey is spent in varying awkward silences and at best a few short answers from him to the stream of nervous chatter that is pouring out of me.  
  
-Friday Night-  
  
I've had enough. I've tried just being there for Connor all week and it's got me nowhere and I'm still none the wiser as to what's wrong. So that's why I'm currently stood in his doorway uninvited and ringing their bell. Awkwardly his sister answers the door, "Hi, can I see Connor" I ask nervously, as I remember our previous meeting. She looks sad when she says "he's not here", now I know this is a lie I mean I can see his light is on from my window. "I know he is" I say, causing her to look very conflicted, "look I just want to talk to him, I'm worried about him". At this she seems to make up her mind and opens the door wider for me to come in, "Only because I am aswell" she says. I breath a sigh of relief "thank you" and head upstairs to his room.   
  
***Connor's pov***  
  
I'm curled up in a blanket on my bed when I hear it. A soft knock on my door. I don't want to talk to anyone so I ignore it, but after a minute the knocking returns, slightly louder this time. I still ignore it. "Con.." I can hear the worry in his voice and I hate myself for putting him through this but I just don't know what to do anymore. "I'm coming in ok Con?".  
  
***Troye's pov***  
  
I slowly open the door and see a Connor sized lump in the bed which I walk over to. "Con? You ok?" I ask, and from the small amount of his head I can see poking out of the blanket I can see him shaking his head. "Do you want to talk about it?" I ask now sitting on the edge of the bed, and again I see him shake his head. "Ok" I say as I lift up the edge of the blanket and wrap my arms around him "It's going to be ok" I quietly whisper into his ear. I can feel him start to shake slightly as sobs start to wrack through his body, so I just pull him closer so that his head is now lying on my chest and I just keep talking to him, telling him it's going to be ok, that he can make it through this and that things will get better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked this chapter and that you're all having a good day :)


	13. Care

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The morning after.

***Connor's pov***  
  
Head still fuzzy from sleep, I awoke slightly and for the first time in a while I felt ok. I felt safe. However, it still felt way to early to get up (or even open my eyes for that matter) so I just snuggled down into my bed and fell back asleep.  
  
***Troye's pov***  
  
After I came round to Connor's last night, he ended up falling asleep lying on my chest, so I appeared to be stuck here until he woke up or possibly until his parents realized I was still here. Not that I was really complaining, I mean he looked adorable and he looked so much more relaxed than I'd seen him all week. I adjusted slightly to be a bit more comfy without moving enough to wake him, but luckily he appeared to be out like a light.   
  
After about an hour or so, Connor had shown no signs of waking up and I had been beginning to drop off, when I hear a soft knock on the door. I call out quietly "Come in", and luckily Connor doesn't stir and the person at the door hears me as I see the handle turning. The door opens to reveal Connor's mom standing in the doorway and before she can say anything I put a finger to my lips and point down at Connor. She nods and quietly walks towards me and softly says "I think that's the first time he's slept all week", "Really? I knew he wasn't sleeping well but I didn't realize it was that bad" I say quietly. "Well as far as I know his light's been on all night" she say before pausing and asking "Do you know what happened?", to which I shook my head as I honestly didn't have a clue. "Do you want to go home or do you want to stay?" She asks me, "Well I don't know if I could leave without waking him up, and I don't mind staying if that's ok?" I tell her as I don't really want him to be alone at the moment. "Sure, I'll see you in the morning Troye" his mom says before softly kissing Connor's forehead, smiling gratefully at me and then walking out the door, but before she leaves she turns to me and asks "Do you want the light off?", "Um yea thanks" I say as I can't reach the light from my position underneath Connor. Once the light is off and the door closed I close my eyes and try and get some sleep.  
  
***  
  
I awoke in the morning and went to stretch before realizing that I wasn't in my own room and someone was lying on top of me. In my sleep muddled brain it took me a few minutes to remember what had lead to me being in this position. The sunlight was pouring in through the windows so it couldn't be early and now that I was awake I could feel and hear my stomach grumbling. I glance down to see Connor who was still dead to the world, and the memories of last night came flooding back. So due to my need to stretch and eat, I decide to risk getting up and making breakfast. I slowly extricated myself from Connor's grip and quietly shuffled out of the room, thankful to finally be able stretch my achy muscles.  
  
Once I was down in the kitchen I rummage about in the cuboards to find two glasses and some plates and set about making us some breakfast. While I was mid way through I hear someone walking in the room and turn to see Nicola coming into the kitchen. "You stayed then?" She states, "Yea Con fell asleep on me and I didn't want to disturb him" I say cautiously. "Is he okay?" And I'm struck by the worry in her voice, it appears that Connor must have been acting as weird at home as at school, "I think he will be" I reply. "Good" she says thankfully "Do you know what's wrong?", "No, he didn't want to talk about it" I tell her. "Ok, also I'd like to ask, and I'm sorry if I've got the wrong idea, but are you togeather?" She asks cautiously, obviously trying not to offend me, I shake my head "We're just friends". She stares at me for a long period trying to fathom me out, before continuing with her questioning, "You like him thou, don't you?", and after I'd spent a few minutes contemplating how to answer question, I decide that I'm tired of lying, especially to myself, so I just sigh, "Please don't tell him". At this her grin widens "aww I knew it! You've totally been watching him with heart eyes every time I see you togeather", which causes me to cringe and I can feel my face flush, "Am I really that obvious?" I ask her, I mean what if Connor had figured it out and he thought it was weird and awkward? "Kindof, but when you were 'baking' it was blatantly obvious" she says using her hands to make quotation marks when she said the word baking. Which causes me to blush an even bright shade of red, which just made her laugh at me. But then she turned serious for a minute and said "Don't worry I won't tell him" she says before pausing slightly, and then continuing with "But, I think you should". I freeze at that suggestion as while on occassion I've daydreamed a bit about the possibility, I would never consider telling him I don't want to ruin our friendship by making him uncomfortable and awkward. "I can't, I can't loose him" I tell her causing her face to fall slightly. "Well that's your choice, but I really think you should" and before I can reply, she's carried on as if I hadn't just shared a huge secret with her and just started making herself some breakfast. Obviously according to her the conversation is over so I go back to making our breakfast. Nicola finishes before I do, seeing as she knows where everything is and is only making for her and heads out the door before pausing in the door frame and turning to face me to say, "Thank you, for being there for him" and then hurrying out of kitchen.   
  
***Connor's pov***  
  
This time when I wake up, I wake up properly and I feel like something's missing. Then I remember that Troye had been here last night. He must have left when I fell asleep as the bed was cool where he had been lying last night. Or maybe I had just imagined it all. I wouldn't put it passed my fucked up brain. I lay there trying to find some energy or motivation to get out of bed before I hear someone coming up the stairs and then my door slowly opens to reveal Troye trying carefully to not drop the tray he was carrying. "What are you doing?" I ask causing him to jolt up to look at me, while at the same time nearly dropping the tray in his hands. "Your awake" he states. "Yep, so?" I ask again, he stares in confusion at me for a minute before finally saying "So what?". "What are you doing?" I repeat, and realization spreads across his face "Ooh I made breakfast" he says brandishing the tray at me. "Why?" As I'm still not sure if I'm not still dreaming and if he's really here, "erm because I was hungry.. and I thought you might be too?" He says not seeming to understand my confusion as to why he was here. "So you came over from you're house to make me breakfast?", "ooh no I stayed the night" and then his face becomes very uncertain "hope that's ok, you fell asleep and I didn't want to wake you up". So I hadn't been dreaming after all. "Thank you" I say feeling tears start to form in my eyes, I mean I'd pushed him away all week with no explanation and yet he still stayed. Realizing how close I was to loosing it, he hurries forward with his tray and plonk it onto my lap "ta-da" he exclaims, "I only had a little help from your sister.. which wasn't at all awkward.." which causes me to start laughing as Nicola can be a bit blunt at times. "Your not suppose to laugh at my suffering" he say sulkily, "she wasn't that bad was she?" I ask worried that she's been telling some of the embarrassing stories she has about me, however, Troye just looks slightly guilty and embarrassed and mummers a "No not really", "Oh no, what did she say?" I ask, "no-nothing" he stutters and I can see I'm not gonna get it out of him. "Fine, let's just eat this food I'm starving" and start to dig into the food Troye brought up.    
  
Once we'd finished eating, I was feeling a lot better as I'd had a good night's sleep and some food. "I should probably get dressed I suppose" I sigh, "Same" Troye replies lazily. Which causes me to glance up in confusion "You are dressed?", "Hmm? Ooh yea, but this is what I wore yesterday and I slept in it so I'm feeling a bit gross" he replies with. "Ooh sorry I didn't realise, you should go home and fresher up then" I say feeling guilty for causing him to sleep over. "Yea I should probably shower, are you gonna be ok?" He asks looking at me in concern. "Yes, I'll be fine" I quickly say, however he looks unconvinced at my quick answer, so I continue "I'll probably go to the pool afterwards" I decide thinking it might help to clear my head. Which seems to convince him as he nods "Ok, well I'm working this afternoon, so you should pop by the shop in your break?" He says,  I nod and smile at him, deciding I would see how I feel on my break, but who am I kidding? He's made me realise quite how much I've missed him over this last week. So whether or not he is my soulmate, I need him in my life as a friend at least.


	14. Can't say no

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Troye makes plans with an old friend and Connor can't say no to Troye, leading to an icecream date in town.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone sorry but it's gonna be a long note today.
> 
> 1\. Thank you all so much for your lovely comments and for all the kudos, the response to this story has honestly been amazing!
> 
> 2\. I've had a request to upload this story to Wattpad aswell as here, which I am willing to do, so I have made an account (same name as on here), however, to upload the story I'd want a cover for it. So if any of you have any ideas as to what to do for it, or if anyone fancies making one then please let me know as I have no idea really.
> 
> 3\. Hope you like this chapter and as usual please let me know what you think, so I can try and improve it for you guys.
> 
> 4\. Finally, I hope your all having a good day xx

***Troye's pov***

I awoke unreasonably early to the insistent buzzing of my phone on my bedside table. While trying to blink back the sleep in my eyes, I roll over and throw my arm out in an attempt to shut my phone up. However, after a few minutes of trying to turn my alarm off, I realize that it is in fact Sunday and I don't have an alarm set. My curiosity is now high as I unlock my phone to see what's making the noise, to find my phone being spammed with texts.

 _Kayla_ :~ Guess what?!  
  
_Kayla_ :~ Troye!  
  
_Kayla_ :~ Wake up!  
  
_Kayla_ :~ This is important!!  
  
_Kayla_ :~ I need to tell you something  
  
_Kayla_ :~ GET UP

 _Kayla:~_ Get your lazy ass up now! 

 _Kayla:~_ I will phone you and keep spamming you till you answer

I groan at her insistence, but decide that I should probably reply to her before it gets any worse and she phones me. 

  
_Troye_ :~ This had better be good, it's way to early for me to be awake  
  
_Kayla_ :~ It is I promise!  
  
_Troye_ :~ Fine, what's so important?  
  
_Kayla_ :~ Guess where we're going on holiday in half term  
  
_Troye_ :~ I don't know kayla where?  
  
_Kayla_ :~ LA!!!!!!  
  
_Troye_ :~ OMG!!!! really?!  
  
_Kayla_ :~ Yea!!!  
  
_Troye_ :~ You'd better be coming to visit!   
  
_Kayla_ :~ Of course, why do you think we're coming  
  
_Troye_ :~ Woooo!!!!! Aww! Your coming to LA because of me?   
  
_Kayla_ :~ Well I miss you <3  
  
_Kayla_ :~ I was also hoping that I could stay round your new house for a couple nights?

 _Troye_ :~ Of course, that'd be awesome! 

  
_Kayla_ :~ Yay! Thanks  
  
_Troye_ :~ I'm sure Mom'll love you staying  
  
_Kayla_ :~ Naw  
  
-half term-  
  
I had been so excited last night that I had barely gotten any sleep (which is probably going to haunt me today), but Kayla is landing in LA today! She said they were going to check in at the hotel and then come round to have dinner with us, she would then be staying with me and my family for a couple nights, before then going back to the hotel with her family. I had spent ages trying to plan which sights I should take her to see. But now I have an afternoon I need to fill till her flight lands. As otherwise I'm going to go insane from waiting, as I'll just end up fidgeting impatiently in my room.  
  
_Troye_ :~ Con I need to do something, wanna come entertain me?  
  
_Con_ :~ Entertain you? I'm not a performing monkey you know  
  
_Troye_ :~ Nah you're much cuter ;)  
  
_Con_ :~ Flattery will get you nowhere  
  
_Troye_ :~ Yes it will ;)  
  
_Con_ :~ Fine maybe it will, what do you want to do?  
  
_Troye_ :~ I don't know  
  
_Con_ :~ Well your helpful  
  
_Troye_ :~ I try  
  
_Con:~_ What about the cinema?  
  
_Troye_ :~ I dunno I think I'm too fidgety to sit through a film

 _Con:~_ I could come round?

 _Troye:~_ I want to get out the house really

  
_Con:~_ We could go into town?  
  
_Troye_ :~ That sounds good  
  
_Con_ :~ Are you ready to out or do you need to get ready?  
  
_Troye_ :~ 20 minutes?  
  
_Con_ :~ Sure  
  
-20 minutes later-  
  
I was just about to head out when I hear the doorbell ring downstairs. So I grab my stuff and race down the stairs, I open the door to reveal Connor standing on the doorstep. Our eyes lock and a smile spreads across our faces. "You a bit excited Troyeboy?" He says, "Maybe.." I reply while gesturing for him to move so that I could get out the door. Once the doors shut we head off towards the shops and I'm grateful to be able to finally wear off some of my restless energy.  
  
I was skipping along happily beside Connor rambling about whatever random thoughts popped into my head. We had been browsing through a variety of shops, which mostly involved us suggesting the most ridiculous and hideous items of clothing for each other and giggling like little kids, it also meant that I now have a collection of hilarious photos of Connor in a variety of hats and outfits that I will be saving to use against him in the future. After a while, I decided I was craving some icecream, so I dragged Connor over to the nearest shop that sold it. "We need to get icecream" I tell him, "No, you need icecream" he replies, "You don't want icecream?!" I say shocked, I mean who who would say no to icecream? "Well.. I might get some just so your not eating alone" he says teasingly, "Liar!" I cry giving him a gentle shove. "Hey! What do you want anyway?" He asks, "Hmm. The triple chocolate I think" I decide. By which point we've reached the counter and Connor speaks up, "Hi, one chocolate and one honeycomb please" and the lady behind the counter starts scooping our chosen icecreams into the cones. She hands mine over first and then does Connor's, which he passes to me to hold while he gets his wallet out and hands the money over. "What do I owe you?" I ask in between bites of icecream, as we walk out of the shop."What? Oh don't worry about it" he says taking his icecream back off me, "You sure?" I ask and he nods "Thanks".  
  
***Connor's pov***  
  
The smile that Troye gives me is worth way more than the couple of quid I spent on the icecream, as his whole face simply lights up when he's happy and of course icecream is onw of those things. We wander around the streets chatting about everything and nothing as we eat our icecreams, until they're all gone and it's starting to get close to dinner time by now anyway, so we decide to head back home.  
  
Just as we were walking towards our houses, I see a taxi pull up and Troye's face lights up as the door opens to reveal a pretty red headed girl. Who as soon as they make eye contact yells out "Troye!" and he starts running towards her and wraps his arms tightly around her like a koala. Even though I knew she was coming to visit and from Troye's stories about her I know they're just friends, but I can't help but feel a weird feeling start to grow in my stomach, the longer they stay clinging to each other.


	15. Touch

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! So this is a milestone chapter, as we've now passed 20,000 words, 3000 hits and 100 kudos!! Those numbers are amazing and kind of insane, so thank you all so much! Also I keep forgeting to say who the chapter titles are by so sorry about that, but hopefully you'll all know who Touch is by. This chapter is a bit different to most of the others so let me know what you guys think x

***Connor's pov***  
  
Me and Troye are curled up on my bed watching movies, but when we were about half way through the movie I feel a feather light touch begin to trace down my arm. Thinking I was imagining the feeling I try and refocus on the film playing but then I feel it again, this time tracing patterns lightly on my chest. So I glance over at Troye who is staring at me with an intensity in his eyes that I haven't seen before. The shock of realising he was staring at me almost makes me jump out of my skin. "Troye?.. What are you doing?.." I say which comes out so weakly it's only a whisper. "Experimenting" he says, without his fingers pausing in their patterns or him breaking our eye contact. This does nothing to help me understand what's going through his head right now so I'm at a loss about what to do next. So this continues uninterrupted until Troye's gentle fingers begin slowly tracing their patterns further up my chest. In my confusion I end up intently watching his fingers as they ever so lightly swirl around tracing intricate patterns on my chest and I feel like I can't look away. Much to my suprise, I feel my breath hitch when his fingers begin circling my nipples and I can feel my heart beat increasing in pace. "Troye..." I whisper unsure as to whether it is to encourage him on or to warn him to stop. To which Troye's fingers pause for a moment before then continuing again, this time slowly drawing back down my chest. His fingers reach the bottom of my top and flutter around the seam edge for a few minutes, seemly waiting to see if I will voice any objections, and even though I can feel a portion of my brain screaming at me, that is not the part of brain that is in control at the moment, so my lips remain silent. Once he has decided that enough time had gone by I feel the edge of my top slide an inch or two higher, causing his finger tips to now be tracing against my bare skin. Every gentle touch seems to set a fire in my skin and I feel like if he continues I am going to internally combust. Glancing back up to Troye I realise that he's been watching my face this whole time. His bright blue eyes have darkened as I see how much his pupils have dilated. His eyes look so deep to me that I feel like I'm drowning in their depth, as if they really are windows into his soul. Without us breaking our eye contact I feel his fingers pause, before his hand ever so slowly begins to slide underneath my top and up my chest. It comes to a stop and rests just above my eratically beating heart. "What do you want Con?" He whispers, his voice sounding deeper than usual but still almost vulnerable, and it is nowhere near as hard to find the answer to that question than I would have ever have guessed, "You". At this his smile spreads across his face until he is practically beaming. He then sits up slightly, without moving his hand and straddles my legs, before then leaning forward until his mouth is inches away from my ear and whispers "I want you too Con". The feel of his breath on my skin causes the hairs on my neck to stand up and a shiver to wrack my body. "You know I'd do anything for you Con" he whispers in my ear again as his hand slowly begins to inch it's way back down my top. *Knock* *Knock*  
  
I awake with a start at the knocking to my door, and I can feel the images of my dream burning into my brain. I try and push them from the front of my brain (with little success) and calm my breathing and heart rate down before I call out "Come in". Causing the door to open, to reveal none other than Troye himself. I can feel myself start to blush as soon as I see him. "Hey, I thought I was the lazy one?" he says laughing at my sleep filled eyes and bed head hair. "Anyway I've been trying to message you, we're all going out for coffee so Kayla can meet you all, wanna come?". It takes me a minute to register what he's asking, mostly because my brain keeps getting distracted by his bright blue eyes and the images of what he was doing in my dream. "Sure just give me half an hour or so?" I say managing to prevent too much of a stutter in my voice. "Sure, I'll leave you to get ready then" he says giving me a slightly odd look before then cheerily waving and then walking out of my room. Alright looks like it's time for me to have a shower and get ready. While I'm getting ready though, I can't decide whether I'm relieved or disappointed that Troye walked in when he did.


	16. So Close to Happiness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Group coffee shop meeting and a coming out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi so I hope you're all well today. If any of you are interested this story is now on Wattpad so go follow it on there if it's easier for you and come talk to me on tumblr if you want ( team-waffles ) x

***Connor's pov***   
  
Once I've managed to make myself look presentable and less like I didn't just have an inappropriate dream about one of my best friends, I open up my phone to check the time and text Troye to say that I'm coming over.    
  
_Connor_ :~ I'm ready, be over in a sec   
  
_Troye_ :~ Well how about we come over as you have the car ;)    
  
_Connor_ :~ Ooh so that's why you wanted me to come along then, so that you can get a lift? ;P   
  
_Troye_ :~ Course not! I would never even consider it    
  
_Connor_ :~ I don't believe you but fine, come over here then    
  
_Troye_ : Woo! Thanks Con <3   
  
I grab my keys and wallet and head down towards the car and just as I'm walking out the front door, I see Troye and Kayla just leaving his house. I smile in greeting but that drops slightly when I see how Troye's arm is wrapped around her shoulders and hers around his waist. "Hey Con" he calls happily as they walk over to me, "Hey Troye Boy" I call back, my smile returning as he has too happy a personality for me to not smile around him. "You met Kayla right?" He asks, "Briefly yea, but it's nice to see you again" I reply, "Thanks you too, I mean Troye never shuts up about you" she says with a slight smirk. This results in Troye beginning to turn slightly red and to shove her to the side but as she had her arm round his waist she just pulled him with her and they both stumbled and started giggling. "Alright just get in the car before one or both of you falls over" I tell them. Luckily, they agree and we all climb into the car and head off towards the coffee shop.    
  
We walk into the coffee shop and find that Zoe, Alfie, Joe, Caspar and Tyler are already here, so we walk over to the tables they've claimed. "Hey guys!" They call out when they spot us. We slide into the seats they've saved and Troye introduces Kayla to everyone. "So how are you finding America then Kayla?" Zoe asks. "Awesome! Although we haven't been sightseeing yet, have we Troye?" She replies aiming the last question at Troye, who looks slightly guilty and says "We will later I promise, but you had to meet everyone". To which Kayla laughs and says "Did I? You talk about them so much that I feel like I already know them", "Aww! You talk about us?" Tyler says happily, "Well.. ow" she starts to say before glaring at Troye, when they seem to be having some sort of inside conversation with just their facial expressions, which seems to conclude with Kayla rolling her eyes at him and turning back to the group. "I'm gonna go and order" she says and Troye quickly adds "I'll come up with you" and then he turns to me "The usual?" He asks, "Please" while nodding at him, "Sure," he says and they head up to the counter.   
  
Now that they're out of hearing range Zoe leans forward and says "I think they're together", "Girl no, she's not his type" Tyler says, "What? But they're totally acting like an old married couple" Zoe argues, "I can see it" Caspar adds. Now, I've heard enough stories about Kayla to have asked Troye about her and he just laughed when I asked and said they were just friends. "They're just friends you guys" I tell them. "Sometimes you can be more than friends without changing the label of the relationship" Caspar argues, "You mean like you and Joe" Tyler jokes, to which Joe rolls his eyes at him and says "You guys aren't gonna give it up are you?", "Nope never" Alfie says.    
  
Troye and Kayla get back to table and Troye hands me my drink "Thanks, but um Troye?" I say, "Yea?.." He asks, "Why does the name say Connie?", "She um.. misheard what I said" the idiot says while trying and failing to hide the growing grin on his face, "So this had nothing to do with you?" I say disbelievingly, "Course not.. Connie" he says so I just roll my eyes and start my drink. "So what did we miss?" Troye asks the group, "Nothing" Zoe says all too quickly to be subtle, "Really? Nothing at all?" He asks Zoe who now looks like a deer caught in headlights, but luckily for her Alfie saves her from answering "Well we were saying how Joe and Caspar should just confess their feelings and make everyone happy". To which Troye laughs and says "Well not his girlfriend", which causes Joe's face to fall slightly and he says "We broke up a few days ago", "Oh shit I'm sorry" Troye tells him, "It's ok it's not like it was particularly serious" Joe says before then getting up and saying "I'm just gonna go to the bathroom" and walking off. "Is he upset? Should I go and apologise?" Troye asks obviously worried that he's upset Joe, to which Zoe says "Don't worry you didn't know and yea he should be fine, he just doesn't like talking about relationship stuff". "I'm just gonna go and talk to him" Caspar says before getting up and heading over to the bathrooms after him.   
  
***   
  
***Troye's pov***  
  
After Joe and Caspar had left the table the conversation soon went back to normal and Kayla seemed to be getting on really well with everyone. "So how long are you here then Kayla?" Zoe asks her, "We fly back on Saturday night so I've got nearly a week here" Kayla answers happily, "Where you staying?" Zoe asks, "Well my family staying at a hotel nearby, but I'm staying at Troye's for a couple nights" Kayla says, "Yep you gotta put up with me for a few more days" I tell her teasingly. "Ok you two are too cute" Zoe tells us, to which Tyler says "Yea disappointingly I want to change my guess", causing Zoe to burst out laughing, "Told you" she tells him. "Ok what are you guys talking about?" I ask, as I seem to have missed something important. "Shall we ask?" Zoe asks Tyler and Alfie, "Yes" they say unanimously. "Ask what?" Kayla asks worriedly, "Ok fine, are you two together?" Zoe asks and I freeze as I haven't told Kayla that they don't know that I'm gay. At Zoe's question Kayla burst out laughing, causing the others to exchange confused glances. "Me and Troye! That's a good one" she says between laughs, but then after a minute or so of silence she glances up at the confused expressions of the others and my panicked face and looks very confused. So I pull my phone out and text her.   
  
_Troye_ :~ I haven't told them yet    
  
My text vibrates in her pocket and while giving me a confused look she pulls it out and checks it.   
  
_Kayla_ :~ Why not? I'm sure it wouldn't change anything for them   
  
_Troye_ :~ I know it wouldn't   
  
_Kayla_ :~ Then why not tell them? You'd be happier with them knowing    
  
_Troye_ :~ I know, I guess I'm just scared   
  
_Kayla_ :~ How about you start small and tell one of them, Connor maybe?   
__  
_Troye:~_ Yea ok I'll try    
  
_Kayla_ :~ Love you Troye xx   
  
_Troye_ :~ Love you too Kayla xx   
  
At this we look up from our phones to the others looking unimpressed. "Now that you've had your little private chat, do you want to answer the question?" Tyler says. "No we're not together, we've just been friends for as long as I can remember" Kayla says saving me from answering. This causes Zoe to look sad "Aw I think you'd be cute" she says, I can feel my cheeks start to flush at this but luckily Kayla saves me again "Nah it wouldn't work, I'm not Troye's type, am I?" she says jokingly and I glare at her. However, before they can question us anymore Joe and Caspar come out the bathroom and head over to us. I feel terrible as Joe's eyes look slightly red and puffy and he looks almost like he's leaning on Caspar. "Joe's not feeling well so I'm gonna drive him home ok?" Caspar says, "Aw Joe" Zoe says while running up to him to give him a hug. "Hope you feel better soon Joe" I say and everyone else says their get well messages and they head out of the coffee shop.    
  
***   
  
We didn't stay too much longer after Joe and Caspar left, as Connor has been quiet all day and Zoe was worried about Joe. Tyler drove Alfie and Zoe home as they'd come with Joe, and Connor drove me and Kayla back. I was getting butterflies in my stomach as I'd told Kayla that I'd talk to Connor when we got back. I kept going over all the possible ways I could come out to him and none of them seemed suitable.    
  
Before I knew it we'd pulled up at Connor's house. We all got out the car and Kayla elbowed me towards Connor, "It was nice to meet you Connor and thanks for the lift" Kayla says, "No problem, yea it was nice to finally put a face to the name" Connor says, they say their goodbyes and now it's time for me to step up. I can do this. It's only Connor. He's going to be ok with it. "Hey Con, can I talk to you?" I say, by this point Kayla's already gone inside, so it's just me and him. He glances round at me looking confused, "Yea.. I mean you are right now?" He says, causing me to roll my eyes. "I'm being serious Con" I say as my heart is starting to beat really rapidly, so I try and take a deap breath to calm myself down. "Ok sorry, now? Or do you want to come inside?" He asks gesturing towards his house and I can hear the concern starting to creep into his voice. "Inside if that's ok?" I reply, hoping his parents aren't in at the moment. He nods and we walk in silence into his house although the pounding of my heart sounds like beating drums in my ears. He leads me up to his room and we sit on the bed and I can feel my panic rising. Why am I even panicking this much? I know it's not a big deal, but it feels like a huge moment to me. "Troye, whatever you want to say you can tell me" Connor says making me realise that I've retreated into my head and have just been staring at my hands in my lap for a while. "Sorry, this isn't even that big deal, I've made it super dramatic now and your probably not going to even care.." "Troye!" He says thankfully interupting my ramblings. I take a deap breath and say the words that have played over and over in my head for so long.   
  
"I'm gay".    
  
I hear Connor let out a breath I hadn't realised he'd been holding, "God Troye is that all? You were getting me worried" he says now smiling as he shuffles over the bed to give me a hug. "Thank you for telling me" he says into my shoulder and I grin and wrap my arms tightly around him. After a minute or so I go to pull away but he holds on to me even tighter and then falls onto his back dragging me down with him. After a bit of rearranging this ends up with Connor lying on his back with me lying beside him with my head resting on his chest and his arm wrapped around my shoulder. "You don't seem very surprised" I say to him, there's a slight pause before he quietly answered "I've suspected for a while". Huh. Guess I haven't been as subtle as I thought I had. "Is this something you figured out recently or what?" He asks, "I came out to my family when I was 15, and over the course of that year I came out to my friends, extended family and eventually my school, so yea I've known a while" I tell him. "Aah, how come you're not out here? If you don't mind me asking?" He asks. Which causes me to have to think for a minute so I can put my feelings into words, "I don't really know, I guess I was just used to being out and I was scared of having to come out to everyone again, like I think I thought that I'd done that and that would be it, but I'm never going to be done am I?" I say hoping that that made some kind of sense to him. "Suppose not, but hopefully with each person you tell it will get easier" he says. "I hope so" I say, more to myself than to Connor. "Are you going to tell the others?" He asks, "I guess so, I just have to find the right time" I say starting to think about how and when I could do it. "We'll have to have a think" he says obviously pondering the same thought as me, "Ah well that's a challenge for another day" I say while snuggling deeper into the safety and warmth of Connor's arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yea hope you like this chapter, personally I quite like how it turned out so I hope you did too. Next chapter will be Jaspar centred and will explain what happened while they were gone from the group ;) x


	17. TALK ME DOWN

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaspar chapter to explain what happened in the last update from their pov.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I was reading through some of the older chapters (as I wrote them so long ago now that I forget what happened sometimes! ;P ) and realized that my proof reading really isn't that great... so sorry about that...

***Joe's pov***   
  
I can feel the group's eyes on my back as I walk away from them to the relative sanctuary of the men's bathroom. Once inside, I lean against the cold, porcelain sinks, take a deep breath and try and calm myself down. Just because she wasn't the one I was searching for, doesn't mean I won't find her. I know she's out there, but that makes it even harder in a way, as I've been searching for her for nearly 3 years, yet I have nothing to show for it except for a reputation with the girls. Already lost on my train of thought I absent mindedly raise my arm up slightly, so that I can see the cute little elephant marking the skin of my underarm. Emma. Emma the elephant. She showed her face on my first day at my new school in LA after we moved here from the Uk. I thought it would be so simple then. That within a few weeks or something I'd know who's mark it was. I was so excited when I saw her. Now she just reminds me of all the girls I've dated trying to find the one with her own Emma the elephant. But it's been 3 years and many girls and nothing. Not a bloody clue.   
  
I'm trying to debate whether I want to smash something or curl up into a ball and cry, when I hear the first door to the bathroom opening. I really don't want to see anyone's pitying, judging looks right now so I quickly move into the closest cubicle, put the lid down and perch on the seat with my feet up. Hopefully they'll be quick. "Joe?" I hear. Shit. Caspar. I hold my breath for a second to give me time to think. When a soft knock comes at the door "Joe? Are you in there" he says cautiously "Sorry if you're not Joe but there's no other cubicles occupied so really you must be Joe". At this rambling apology my body betrays me and let's out a noise that's a cross between a chuckle and sob. The knocking gets louder, "Joe! Are you ok?" He asks and I can hear the worry in his voice, "I'm not gonna leave until you talk to me" he says softly "or of course if someone walks in on me trying to break down the cubicle door... please don't ignore me that for that long JoJo". At this I decide I might as well let him in as neither of us wants that, so I reach forward and unlock the door. There is silence for a minute before the door is slowly pushed forward and Caspar's worried face appears.   
  
***Caspar's pov***   
  
Even though I heard Joe unlock the door, he still hadn't said anything to me and neither is he showing any signs of coming out, so I slowly push the door open (mostly so he had the chance to protest if I've somehow misread everything). But when it's open enough to peer around I see Joe curled up on himself with his knees up by chest and his arms wrapped around them, not to mention his slightly red and puffy eyes. So I quickly fully open the door (making sure to not whack him with it) and squeeze in and close the door behind me. "What happened JoJo?" I ask as I hate seeing anyone look like this but especially not Joe. No one hurts him. "Nothing" he mutters quietly, "talk to me Joe" I say softly, trying to coax him out from the barrier he's built around himself. "I just don't know what to do anymore Caspy" he says obviously on the verge of tears and I'm shocked at how vulnerable he sounds right now. "Joe.. talk to me, tell me what's wrong" I say basically pleading with him now. I have to make things better. He deserves to be happy. When he doesn't seem to be showing any signs of talking, I try another tactic, "Joe, look at me" I tell him, which to my surprise he actually listens to, causing me to be staring deep into his eyes. "Take a deep breath JoJo ok" and I do the same and he copies and after a few minutes of these deep calming breaths he seems to calm himself down a bit.   
  
"Thanks Caspy" Joe quietly says, "Anytime Joe, now will you let me help fix things?" I ask him, "You can't help" he mutters. "Whatever it is you can tell me" I tell him. "Alright fine Casp, I'll tell you" he reluctantly gives in, and much as I don't like pushing him, I hate seeing him feeling like this even more. "Do you know why I date so many girls?" He asks now fully focused on me, and my eyes go wide as my stupid brain is too dirty minded to come up with anything other than the obvious benefit. Unfortunately, Joe knows exactly what I'm thinking and cracks a smile while whacking me "Not that you oaf". I try and duck out of reach of his hit but in this small bathroom cubicle it's impossible "ow" I mumbled rubbing my injured arm, to which he just shakes his head at me. "Seriously though" he says before taking a deep breath "Sorry I've never told anyone this before" sensing he needs this time to focus his thoughts I keep quiet and just smile encouragingly at him. "When I moved here 3 years ago I... I met my soulmate... apparently anyway" he tells me which causes me to freeze. I don't know how to handle this without telling him the truth and I don't know whether he could cope with the truth. Luckily he's too caught up in his own head to notice my shock so he continues "I got my soulmate mark on the first day at school and I thought it would be easy from there.. huh how wrong could I be?", he says before finally glancing up at me. "So you've been dating girls to try and find your soulmate?" I ask, as I'd just always assumed that he just liked being in a relationship, which made it awkward once I'd realized the truth. He nods "Yea not that it did any good, I'm all out of ideas". I take a deep breath, as I finally have an opportunity to tell him, but is it what's best for him? Or am I being selfish?   
  
"Joe?" I slowly say, "Yea?" He asks, "Have you ever.. considered that they might.." I slowly stutter out, as my mouth seems to be unable to form that words that have been on the tip of tongue for years, and yet always forbidden from saying. "Might what Casp?" He asks in confusion, "Might not be... female" I eventually manage to whisper out. Which I say so quietly that at first I think he couldn't have heard me, but when I look up and see his face I know he heard. I can see the shock and his fear in his eyes. "Casp?.. What makes you say that?" He whispers out, I can feel my breathing increase as I'm not ready to say the words out loud yet. "That doesn't answer my question" I manage to get out, Joe takes a deep breath again and quietly says "I don't know anymore". Much as that wasn't a yes I can feel the slight hope start to bloom in my chest and I make up my mind. "Would you be ok if they were?" I ask him, the butterflies in my stomach going wild as I await his response. Joe's refusing to look me and my panic is growing as time passes, even though it was probably only a few moments it felt like an eternity, as I was running the risk of losing our friendship forever. "I guess.. if they were my soulmate.. then no I wouldn't mind" Joe finally answers, so quietly that if I wasn't crouched so close to him I would have missed it. So I pull him into a hug and hold him tightly, and he returns the hug with equal strength.   
  
"Joe? No matter what you feel I need you not to let this ruin our friendship" I tell him  as I prepare myself for the moment of truth. "Why?.. Caspar?" He says and I can hear the panic creeping into his voice, making me worry I've chosen the wrong time and that this will all blow up in my face but I can't back out now. It's now or never. After taking a moment to calm myself I finally say the words I've been holding in for so long. "You're my soulmate Joe".   
  
We sit staring at each other in silence for a long time and I watched as his face showed basically every expression I could imagine; going from shock, to fear, confusion, happiness, excitement, doubt and so many in between that I was struggling to keep up. Then, he says just two words "Prove it". So I lift my shirt up and turn to the side so that he can see my little elephant mark on my side just below my armpit. He leans forward, staring intently at the mark in disbelief. His fingers then reach out to trace the outline on my skin and even that feather light touch is electrifying. Once he'd finished tracing my mark he leans back slightly, still staring at it in awe. "Where's mine?" He softly asks, "Aah.. that one's a bit more awkward" I reply thinking about where his mark is on my body. However, when I say this Joe's smile drops and fear creeps into his eyes "w-why?" He nervously stutters. Shit. He thinks I don't have his, I mean it's really rare to get one sided soulmates but it can happen on occasion. So I hurry to clarify my stupid previous statement "but you deserve to see it so just give me a sec ok?". His smile is now wary but I can see the hope in his eyes as I reach down and undo my jeans, "sorry" I tell him when I see his slightly horrified expression. I pull the trousers down far enough for my thighs to be visible and adjust my legs slightly so that the inside of my right thigh is visible. Which is where I found the little country cottage appeared on the day that Joe arrived at school. I realize that Joe is staring at his lap and hasn't looked up yet when he says "Ok you'd better not be bloody naked Casp". It takes him a second to spot it but when he does the slight hope that was in his eyes spread until his face is practically beaming. "So it's true" he says more to himself than to me I think.   
  
After giving him a minute to process it, I pull my jeans back up and realizing that we have been in this bathroom cubicle for way too long I decide we should probably go somewhere else. "JoJo? Do you wanna go out somewhere?" I ask him, and he looks really shocked for a minute before a nervous smirk sneaks onto his face "Are you asking me out Caspy?". This causes me to freeze. Why did I have to word the stupid question like that? I just wanted to talk somewhere that wasn't a men's bathroom stall. But something in Joe's face stops me from correcting him and I feel my lips move of their own accord and hear myself saying "Yes. Yes I am". A smile spreads across his face "Ok then" he replies.   
  
We walk out of the bathroom and I can feel our shoulders brushing every few steps due to how close we're standing. Once we get to the table I tell everyone that I'm gonna take Joe home as he's not feeling very well. They all say their get wells and we head out of the shop and climb into my car. From the driver's seat I turn to him and ask "Where to then?". Joe just smirks "You've not planned something romantic? Wow I expect more for a first date". I feel like my chest is about to explode when he says that. Our first date. I still can't believe that all this is real. And then it comes to me. "I have an idea".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey so it was really weird but kindof fun writing from different pov's for once, so I hope it turned out alright and that you like the chapter :) As always thank you so much for the comments and stuff, I seriously love you guys x


	18. R U Mine?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Joe and Caspar's first (sort of) date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So guys I'm sorry, I know this chapter was meant to be up yesterday but I was just so busy all day that I didn't get chance. Also this wasn't meant to be an entirely jaspar chapter again ...but I may have got a but carried away when I was writing it. Hehe. Next chapter will be back to Troye and Connor don't worry! And this chapter's song is by the Arctic Monkey's. X

***Joe's pov***  
  
I can't believe how much has changed since I woke up this morning. Then I had almost lost hope in ever my soulmate ever turning up, who I was (almost) certain would be a girl, and now here I was. Sat on a luminous pink bench in Grand Park on a date with my soulmate, who was not only a guy, but was also my best friend. Shows how much life can suprise you.  
  
Caspar's romantic first date idea had turned out to involve going to the local shop to pick up some food and then coming here to Grand Park for a picnic. It was all very cute and I still couldn't quite believe what was happening. It felt like any other time me and Casp had hung out but we were just that little bit closer. Or else I was just noticing every little touch between us, which would normally go unnoticed. Every time our shoulders or hands brushed it felt like there were sparks between us. The new addition to our relationship of the odd flirty remark being thrown into the conversation are making my heart rate increase and I find myself noticing things about him that I'd never seen before. Such as the way his smile is so wide and bright and his laugh is so infectious that you can't help but smile when your around him.  
  
He bends down to pull something out of our temporary picnic basket (aka the plastic bag from the shop) and pulls out a bag of M &M's which he opens, reaches into the bag and then quickly calls out "Catch!" and throws one at my face. Amazingly I manage to twist round and open my mouth in time to catch it. "Woo!" Caspar calls out in celebration, so I flourish my hands out in pride and start to laugh. Then I reach into the bag to grab my own to throw at him, which he misses spectacularly, causing me to laugh even harder. But then a thought pops into my head which causes me to pause.  
  
We sit eating the m&m's for a few minutes while I think, before I speak up again "Why did it take you 3 years?" I softly ask. Because I need to know what made him wait. He turns to face me and I can see all the silliness drain from his face, and we sit there watching each other for a while before he finally answers me. "Well, firstly I didn't know straight away, and then by the time I did, you were always dating these girls and.. I dunno.. I was worried you wouldn't be interested in me like that.. or that it would make things weird.. and as well I'd never seen my mark on you.. and I guess the longer I put it off the harder it got". "I guess I can understand that" I say, as I hadn't ever shown any interest in guys and I suppose it would be a difficult thing to tell me, "when did you find out?" I ask him, curious as to how long he's been holding onto this knowledge, he smiles slightly and tells me "It was just under a year after you arrived that I had any proof". "Proof? You mean you suspected before?" I ask him, causing him to burst out laughing, "Course I did, I mean I hoped it was you since I first saw you, you're funny and kind, and not to mention hot" he says with a wink and I can feel my face heat up. But not to be beaten, I smirk back at him "Oh so that's what you're after is it? My body?" I laugh at how his eyes widen and his face flushes red. "I.. No.. that not..." he stutters out. "But seriously when did you know?" I ask changing the subject slightly to save him having to expand on that stuttered reply. "It was near the end of the first summer and you were on a deck chair by your pool and I was swimming and when I came up to the side I looked up and saw your mark on the sole of your foot and I recognised it from my thigh." He tells me. I'm stunned. I don't know how he's managed to not tell anyone this for over 2 years. So I just lean into him and rest my head against his shoulder, he wraps his arm around my shoulder and I feel like I've found a part of me that I hadn't realised I was missing.  
  
Of course this moment can't last forever as only a minute later I feel my phone buzzing in my pocket. I sigh and reach in and pull it out "It's Zoe" I say, he nods and I answer the phone.  
  
"Hi Zo"  
  
~ "Where the hell are you?! Are you ok?"  
  
"What? I'm with Caspar, why wouldn't I be ok?"  
  
~ "You left because you were ill, said you were going straight home and I get home a while later and your not here, so I thought something terrible had happened"  
  
"Ooh shit I'm sorry, I never thought"  
  
~"I'm just glad your ok, I mean I tried texting you and I didn't get any reply"  
  
"I really am sorry Zo I should have thought and let you know"  
  
~Why didn't you answer my texts anyway?  
  
"Sorry I hadn't realized I'd got any"  
  
~"So where are you anyway? You didn't say?"  
  
"Oh we're at Grand Park"  
  
~"Umm why?"  
  
This causes me to freeze. I can't tell her I'm on a date with Caspar, I'm not ready for that. I don't want to lie to her, but I haven't even figured this out myself without explaining it to someone else. But what can I tell her? She always knows when I'm trying to lie to her.  
  
~"Joe?"  
  
"Sorry was in a world of my own"  
  
~"Are you sure your ok?"  
  
"Yea I'm fine, I just wanted some fresh air so we came here"  
  
~"Ok... When are you gonna be home?"  
  
"Dunno probably not too long, I'll let you know"  
  
~"Ok, see you soon then"  
  
"Will do"  
  
~"I'm glad your feeling better Joe"  
  
"Thanks"  
  
~"Love you"  
  
"Love you too Zo"  
  
~"Aw bye"  
  
"Bye"  
  
Once I've finished the call Caspar turns to me "She ok?" He asks, "Yea she was just worried when she got home and I wasn't there" I tell him, "ooh fuck, yea, oops" he says. "Ah it's my own fault I should have just checked my phone" I say while doing exactly that to see what she had text me.  
  
Zo:~ Hey we're just leaving, be home soon, hope your feeling better xx  
  
Zo:~ Just got in where are you? Xx  
  
Zo:~ If this is some kind of prank I will murder you xx  
  
Zo:~ Seriously Joe where are you? Xx  
  
Zo:~ I'm getting worried Joe xx  
  
Zo:~ Please answer your phone xx  
  
"I should probably get home soon, Zo will be worrying" I tell Casp, as now I feel really bad for accidentally ignoring her and making her worry. I mean I know how anxious she can get some times and then she needs someone with her. "Sure" he says, so I start to collect up my stuff, but then Caspar reaches out and grabs my wrist. "Wait" he says "Can I ask you something?", "Course, what?" I ask him, he takes a deep breath and then quietly asks "What are we?". I rack my brain for a term that is suitable and that doesn't scare the living shit out of me. Luckily I manage to settle on one fairly quickly, "Soulmates". I think Caspar can see the slight fear in my eyes, as he doesn't ask for any more, even though I can see he's dying to. So he just sets about tidying our stuff up, once done we head back to the car (walking close enough for our shoulders to brush every few steps but not holding hands).  
  
We shortly pull up at my house and I feel like the tension in this car could be cut with a knife. Neither of us quite knows how to end this or where we go from here. As in the park it felt like a dream and now the real world is starting to creep in. We sit there for a minute or so doing nothing, with just my eyes flitting around. I need to go away and process everything that's happened, as I don't really know what to do now. So rather than risking a goodbye kiss, I reach over and grab his hand and squeeze it tightly and smile reassuringly at Caspar "I'll message you ok?" I tell him, "Sure, see you soon JoJo" he says squeezing my hand back and returning the smile. Then, I have to unlink our fingers and get out the car as Zo will probably have seen the car by now and I don't want her asking any questions yet. As soon as I open the front door I am enveloped in a tight embrace which I quickly return and once I am finally released, I glance back to see Caspar watching before then driving off when he sees me looking.


	19. Surprise Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Troye works at the Coffee shop with Tyler, and Kayla messages the group chat on his phone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so I'm not gonna lie this is kind of a filler chapter... So, sorry about that, but we're back to Troye's pov now! Chapter title is a song by Hoodie Allen from his new album Happy Camper. X

***Troye's pov***  
  
The familiar tinkle of the bell above the door makes me feel right at home, especially once the aroma of coffee and cake wafts up my nose. I hold the door open to let Kayla in and then head over to the counter where Tyler is currently serving a customer. "Troye!" He calls out happily when he sees me, "Hey Ty" I call back. Kayla heads over to a corner booth near to the counter and I follow to dump my stuff with her, before then putting my overall on and walking into the back room to tell Colleen that I was here.  
  
Once I was back behind the counter I started to help Tyler get the line of customers that had started to build up sorted. It took a while, but once the queue had died down I made a drink for Kayla, who I felt bad for dragging along but she's not here for long so I wanted to make the most of her company while I could. "One creamy, hazelnut hot chocolate" I say while holding out the drink to her, "Aw thanks Troye" Kayla says gratefully. "How much longer you got?" She asks, "Couple hours still sorry" I sadly tell her, "Might go and explore some the shops then in a bit" she says and I nod "Better than being stuck in here all afternoon" I tell her. "Hey! At least the company's good in here" Tyler calls out from behind the counter. I should have known he'd be listening in and we both laugh at his indignation. "Don't worry Ty, you're still stuck with me for a while" I teasingly tell him, which only causes him to raise his eyebrows suggestively and blow a kiss at me across the counter. I roll my eyes at him as I walk back to the counter.  
  
***  
  
"I'm still not sure I believe you about you two" Tyler tells me while glancing suggestively at the booth that Kayla is still sat in. I sigh "Why?". "Because she's on your phone and we all know how possessive you get of that thing, plus that means she knows your passcode" Tyler tells me. I mean it's true that I don't let anyone go on my phone but that's mostly because I may have some shirtless photos of male celebrities on there and I don't want anyone to find them. Plus I'm always worried when anyone's on my phone, as Kayla and several of my other friends from Perth will send sometimes send some inappropriate messages to me that would definatley out me if anyone here saw them. Of course neither if those reasons I can explain to Tyler, so I hurriedly have to come up with some vaguely plausible reason. "I've.. um.. just known her too long to kept any secrets" I awkwardly stutter out and see that Tyler hasn't believed a word if it. "Sure Troye, so what secrets have you got stored on that phone of yours then?" He says, smirking even more when he sees the blush of my cheeks, "N-none" I try and say confidently but it is a complete failure. My stuttering answer only causes Tyler to laugh even harder at me, so I have to serve the next customer as he seems unable to get any work done right now.  
  
Not long after that, once there's little or no queue in the shop Kayla walks over to the counter and hands me my phone and bag. "You probably want to check the group chat and I'm gonna go shopping for a bit, be back soon Troye" Kayla tells me, before waving and walking out the shop. Oh god, I dread to think what she could have said on the group chat. This is why I don't trust people with my phone. I glance over to see Tyler serving a customer, but there's no one else in the queue so I should be safe to check my phone before I'm needed again.  
  
~Party!  
  
~ _Zoe_ : Hey guys! So our parents are going away this weekend, so you all have to come round! It'll be the Friday night so I hope your all free then!  
  
~ _Caspar_ : Woo! This is like the first party of the year!  
  
~ _Joe_ : Hopefully the first of many ;)  
  
~ _Caspar_ : Definatley  
  
~ _Zoe_ : Oh and Troye you should bring Kayla, I would have added her but I don't have her on here  
  
~ _Alfie_ : Are we alright to stay round?  
  
~ _Zoe_ : Yea I'm sure we'll squeeze you all in  
  
~ _Troye_ : (Kayla here) Aw thanks guys, we'd love to come!  
  
~ _Alfie_ : Yes! We get to see what type of drunk Troye is!  
  
~ _Troye_ : (still Kayla) Well I can tell you from personal experience that he gets very affectionate and clingy  
  
~ _Zoe_ : Aww! That's so cute  
  
~ _Alfie_ : Hahaha

~ _Troye_ : (Kayla) Sure... Cute.... ;)

~ _Connor_ : I'll come to the party  
  
~ _Troye_ : (Kayla) Yay!  
  
~ _Connor_ : Where's Troye anyway?  
  
~ _Troye_ : (Kayla) He's working so you got me instead  
  
~ _Caspar_ : Does he know you're on his phone?  
  
~ _Troye_ : (Kayla) Yea, or if he doesn't then he is extremely unobservant today  
  
~ _Caspar_ : Haha wow I don't think he even let's Connor on his phone ;)  
  
~ _Troye_ : (Kayla) Well I am awesome ;)  
  
~ _Connor_ : Oh and I'm not? Huh? ;P  
  
~ _Zoe_ : Ooh someone's jealous ;)  
  
~ _Alfie_ : Hahaha  
  
~ _Troye_ : (Kayla) Anyway I'm gonna go, so I'm handing you over to Troye  
  
~ _Zoe_ : Aw bye, see you Friday!  
  
~ _Troye_ : (Kayla) Will do :)  
  
So it looks like I'm going to a party. This should be great. Apart from the fact that Kayla's right I do get very affectionate when I'm drunk, but what she (luckily) failed to mention is how flirty I get. It's hard enough to not get too flirty with Connor when I'm sober but when I'm drunk... Please let me not say anything to make things awkward and weird between us. Even though I know I'm just deluding myself with fantasies of what is never happen, a small part of me still dreams that maybe something will happen between us at the party. The rest of my shift passes with daydreams of a certain boy's goofy smile and of soft, tender kisses.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So firstly, I hope you're enjoying the story. Secondly, thank you so much for all the support, the numbers on this story are incredible and beyond belief. Also I was looking through the stories in the tronnor tag and this is one of the longest stories in the tag! Like I have no idea how that happened... Anyway finally I'd like ask a favour, as I'd like to know how far you'd want to me to take this story? Like what sort of relationshipy chapters would you like me to write? Thanks, love you guys xx


	20. Champagne and Pools Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Party time! Some rather interesting information comes out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter got slightly out of hand while I was writing it so I decided it would work better split into 2, so here's part 1! As always thank you so much for all your feedback! You really make my day! Champagne and pools is a song by Hoodie Allen x

***Troye's pov***   
  
As soon as we walk through the door we are engulfed in a big group hug from Zoe. Once we are finally released and I can breathe again I say "Well hello to you to Zo", which causes her to smile "Hi" she says "Come on through, everyone but Caspar's here now" and she starts to lead us down the hallway towards the living room. Upon entering I see Joe sprawled across a sofa with a beer in his hands, Alfie sat on the sofa with a space beside him which is quickly filled by Zoe and Tyler perched on one the sofa arms. The music was already on but isn't loud enough to prevent any conversation. "Hey guys" Connor calls to them from beside me and gets welcomes called out to him. "Drinks are in the kitchen, go help yourselves" Joe says, so we head back out to find them. Once we're back with the drinks we get ourselves comfy on the remaining sofa but it's only suppose to seat two so we're a bit squished together. After a few minutes Joe's phone goes off and he sits up and a second later the doorbell goes, so he leaps up to go and answer it, "Someone's eager" Tyler says teasingly, causing us all to laugh. They eventually make it into the living room (god knows what took them so long) and the conversation starts to flow between us all.   
  
Suddenly Tyler leaps up "I know what would make this night interesting" He tells us, which gets me worried as Tyler's version of 'interesting' is quite different to my own. "What would that be then Ty?" Caspar asks lazily, "Never have I ever with shots!" he answers, obviously proud of the idea. Joe groans at this idea from the sofa but Zoe leaps up excitedly "Yea! That's a great idea Ty". "Really? Never have I ever?" Alfie asks her unconvinced, "Come on it'll be fun!" She says excitedly, then leans forward and stage whispers to him "Anyway it'll give us the chance to be nosey about Troye". Which causes him to laugh "fine", and I can feel my eyes widen as playing this game is bad enough but with Tyler and Zoe...    
  
Of course they win and we all end up sat on a bunch of cushions arranged in a circle around the shot glasses and alcohol. Connor leans over and whispers in my ear "Are you sure you want to do this? You know what their questions will be like", "Yea. Well they have to know at some point" I whisper back, as telling Connor made me realise how much I've hated keeping this a secret. To which Connor just pulls me into a quick hug and sends me an encouraging smile. So it looks like tonight could get interesting.    
  
"Alright so who wants to start then?" Zoe asks everyone, to which Caspar excitedly leaps up "Me!", "Sure" Zoe says laughing at his bubbly excitement. "Never have I ever... Been on a plane" he says with a smirk, causing everyone but Tyler to groan loudly but we all down the shots anyway. "Alright, my turn" Alfie says "Never have I ever... been skinny dipping". I see Joe glare at him before reaching for his shot, but then Kayla nudges me with her elbow, reminding me that I need to have mine as well. "Troye!" Tyler calls when he sees me and Kayla reach for our drinks. "Oooh" Zoe says while grinning "Was that together?". "Um... I mean, technically yes. But! We were with a group of friends before any of you start making crude remarks" I reluctantly tell them. Which is just met by their laughter and raised eyebrows, I can see they don't believe me but ah well. "Never have I ever... kissed anyone I wasn't dating" Zoe says, causing both Tyler and Joe to drink. Luckily this gives me a break from the shots for one round at least. "Never have I ever... fucked a girl" Tyler says, ever the polite gentleman. To which surprisingly only Alfie takes the shot, so apparently neither Joe, Caspar or Connor have. Huh. So they're more innocent than I would have guessed. Now it's Connor's turn for his, so I think I might be safe but I glance over to see him smirking at me. "Never have I ever been in a movie" he says, so I glare at him "I hate you" I tell him "Love you too Troye" he says teasingly. But the words still get to me, so rather than reply I quickly down my drink instead.

It's my turn next so I decide to get one for Connor as so far I don't think he's had any. "Never have I ever... taken a picture of my food for instagram" I say and smirk back at him as he reaches for his drink. Unsurprisingly he is the only one that that one applies to, so it's on to Kayla's turn. "Hmm.. Never have I ever..." and so the game goes on for a few more rounds until it gets back to Zoe who asks the question I've been waiting to come up. "Never have I ever... kissed anyone of the same gender", which causes Tyler to mock glare at her "Are you trying to get me drunk?" before downing the shot. While most people's attention is on Tyler, Connor glances over at me and subtly grabs and squeezes my hand, giving me the courage to reach forward for my own drink. For a minute I think no one noticed but of course Zoe spots me and cries out excitedly "Troye!". This causes everyone's eyes to turn to me and I can feel my face grow hot and heart beat faster. Tyler's the first one to speak, "Damn I should have trusted my first impression" which causes Zoe to laugh, "So spill, I want more details" she says jokingly. But I decide if I'm going to tell them, then I'm going to make them work for the details "Nope" I say with a smirk. "What! But argh" Zoe groans "You need to tell us now". I laugh at her frustration "Nope, according to the game I don't have to share any details", "You're on Sivan" Tyler says with a determined look in his eyes. So obviously now all the questions are going to be aimed at me... What have I done?...

  
Luckily for me Tyler is next, as much as he's determined to get the details out me, it sounds like there's not much he can actually say, as he has to have not done it for it to count. So he seems to debate with himself to try and find some way of catching me out, until finally settling on "Never have I ever... gone further than kissing with someone of the opposite gender". I can see him watching me like a hawk for any movement. I watch as Alfie and Zoe both drink after winking at each other and sharing a kiss, causing Joe to groan "Gross" and down his own drink. Kayla drinks her's and all the while I'm not sure Tyler's even blinked he's staring at me so hard. Much as it's kind of tempting to lie to try and prove him wrong, I know I have to be truthful with this game, so I don't touch my own drink. Which causes Tyler to smirk triumphantly and glare at Connor meaningfully. "I'm not getting involved sorry Ty" Connor said "Never have I ever... played spin the bottle". "Connor! That's not helpful!" Tyler complains, me and Kayla drink but surprisingly no-one else does, "Really? None of you?" I ask shocked, to which they all shake their heads.    
  
It's now my go, so I have to try and figure out what I'm going to share and who I want to aim to get. But considering who it is that's been smirking and digging for information from me, I decide to go for the obvious people. "Never have I ever had sex with a guy", which causes Tyler and Zoe to both drink, Tyler smirking about it and Zoe going bright red. Then luckily it isn't until we get back round to Joe that anyone manages to get anymore out of me, but his question of "Never have I ever... given or received a hand job from a guy". Which left Zoe spluttering and me blushing like a tomato. Unfortunately I have to own up to that statement, although being fair it was with one of the few boyfriends that had actually lasted a while. I feel like everyone's eyes are on me as I drink but then a minute later Zoe  gets up and (rather wobbly due to the amount of alcohol we have consumed) walks around the circle and pulls me into a hug when she reaches me "Love you Troye" and then settles back down in her seat. This leaves me uncontrollably giggling, causing Connor to look at me slightly concerned "I think that's enough shots for you guys now" he says as being slightly more innocent than the rest of us, he is a bit more sober and responsible. "Sure, anyway we've basically got everything we can from this game" Tyler says smirking at me. I can feel my blush spreading until I hear Zoe's suggestion of what we do next, which causes me to freeze in apprehension. "Truth or dare!" she says excitedly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To be continued...


	21. Champagne and Pools Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continuation of the party, ending in some rather wet boys ;) ...(I'm sorry people are a bad influence on me and now my mind is too dirty)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey so WOOO we reached 150 kudos!! That's insane thank you all so much! Also I wrote this last weekend when I was ill (smart move there, it was late and I was tired and ill but did I sleep? No I decided I needed to write this instead!) So I apologise if it doesn't flow very well or if I wrote something really stupid xx

***Troye's pov***

**-continued from previous chapter**

"Ooh no, I am not doing that" Joe says determinedly while glaring at Zoe. Unfortunately though I can tell that he's not going to win, as no-one can go against Zoe once she's decided that she's doing something, however he still tries.  
  
After about 5 minutes of arguing and glaring at each other, Joe finally gives in "Fine!" causing Zoe to squeal excitedly. "So Troye, truth or dare?" Zoe asks me, unable to keep the smirk off her face anymore. As I know the question will be very personal I decide to risk the dare. I mean Zoe's nice and kind... Fingers crossed. "I dare you to kiss Tyler" she says teasingly. Obviously I was wrong. "What.." I stutter uselessly, "If you don't we'll throw you both in the pool" Zoe tells me determinedly, "Since when was that in the rules?" I ask, causing her to laugh "Since now" she says.  
  
***Connor's pov***  
  
I look at Troye to see his face turning a bright shade of red, before then glaring at Zoe for a minute or so and when she doesn't relent, he gives in and starts shuffling across the circle towards Tyler. I can feel my hands clench until my knuckles are white and I have to bite the inside of my cheek to keep from saying anything I'll regret. My stomach's in knots as I watch Troye get closer to Tyler's smirking face. He's actually going to do it. I mean I know he has no reason not to, but right now I really wish he did. I know it's my own fault for not telling him but stupidly this wasn't a scenario I’d even considered happening. I can't look away as Troye leans forward and gives Tyler a quick peck on the lips and when he quickly pulls away I let out the breath I hadn't realised I'd been holding. But then Tyler's hands reach up to his face "Come on Troye, you call that a kiss?" Tyler asks him, causing my eyes snap back up and my whole body instantly tenses up. My nails are now digging into my palms as he pulls Troye closer and kisses him again more passionately this time. The others in the circle woop loudly and wolf whistle at them, but all I can focus on is how Troye's lips are moving along with Tyler's. It was probably only a relatively short kiss really when I think back to it, but as it was happening it felt like an eternity to me.  
  
Troye moves back to his seat next to me, face still flushed from embarrassment but I can't catch his eye as he is staring down at the floor, however I do accidentally lock eyes with Zoe who gives me a weird look that appears to be almost apologetic. Confused I decide to ignore it. The game continues with nothing exceptional coming out, just a few stupid but hilarious dares mostly made up by Joe. But then things get weird.  
  
It all happened when Tyler asks Joe "Truth or Dare?", which being Joe of course he answered "Dare". Now every so often when we all get drunk, typically at least one person will always ask either Joe or Caspar about their relationship. So it's no surprise to anyone when Tyler's dare happens to involve Caspar, but what is a surprise is Joe's reaction this time. "I dare you to kiss Caspar" Tyler says. But as soon as he finishes the sentence I see both Joe and Caspar's eyes widen as they share a look. "No" Joe says quietly. Tyler rapidly blinks and his mouth almost falls open "Wait what? You're refusing a dare?" He asks in shock. "Yea" Joe replies, "But you've never refused anything! And I mean anything" Tyler says disbelievingly, "Well I'm refusing this" Joe says firmly. I look over at Caspar, surprised that he hasn't commented on this but he doesn't look surprised or annoyed, I mean if Joe doesn't then according to Zoe's rule they'll both be thrown in the pool, but he just looks resigned and kind of sad.  
  
"So do they get thrown in the pool then?" Troye asks, "Yep, those were the rules" Zoe tells him. "What no! You can't do that" Joe says worriedly, "So do the dare then" Tyler smiles 'innocently' at him, "I told you no" Joe says quietly. Almost instantly Alfie leaps up and grabs Joe before he can even react and throws him over his shoulder and once Zoe opens the door to the back garden he stumbles out there. A minute later we hear a loud cry and a splash, before he appears again and looks over at Caspar. "Oooh noo..." Caspar mutters and tries to stumble away from him but Alfie's too quick and this time we all run outside to watch as Caspar gets thrown into the pool near to a very wet and annoyed looking Joe. By this point we're all pretty much in hysterics and gripping our sides from laughing so hard. They're both still just stood in pool in their soaking clothes when we all stumble back inside.  
  
***Caspar's pov***  
  
Well that's that then. I was right. He obviously wasn't ready for the truth. Now everythings going to be fucking awkward and I'm going to have ruined what we did have, aswell as what we could have had. Not to mention the fact that I am now cold, soaking wet and I dread to think how long it's gonna take to get these jeans off later. The others have already gone back inside so I begin to stomp (or as close as you can get to stomping in a pool... which unfortunately is not very close) to the side when I feel a hand grab my wrist. I twist round to see what he wants and am surprised to see him smirking at me. "What?" I say shortly, but instead of giving me answers he starts walking backward towards the furthest end of the pool dragging me along with him. So being the idiot I am, I follow him. It's only when we nearly hit the side that he stops and pulls me forward and spins around so that my back is now pressed against the side and he's only a step in front of me.  
  
Confused, I stare at him in the hopes that I will somehow be able to read what's going on in his head. After a few minutes intense staring, he smirks and glances around to check if we can be seen by anyone. Then, he leans forward even closer so that I can feel his breath on my face and rests his hands on my shoulders caging me in. Before I can even begin to process what's happening our lips connect and my arms instinctively wrap around his waist pulling him in even closer. I feel one of his hands slide behind my neck and one threading his fingers into my hair. He tastes of alcohol and chlorine and his lips are cold, but none of that matters as they seem to fit perfectly with my own. Every tender, passionate touch sends sparks through my skin.  
  
All too soon we part, both slightly out of breath and flushed. "wow..." Joe mutters and I raise an eyebrow at him, earning me a whack on the shoulder "shut up" he mutters at me. Which in my slightly drunken state I find hilarious so I start giggling. Unfortunately this just earns me another light whack "I said shut up" he mutters pouting ever so slightly. "Make me" I lean forward and whisper in his ear, so he does. Multiple times.  
  
It's only when I feel Joe start to shiver slightly that we pull apart again, "We should probably head back in" I tell him.  He sighs "Do we have to?", I nod. He groans again "but there just going to be laughing at how I wouldn't kiss you" he says grumpily. "Why wouldn't you?" I ask him, causing him to look at me like I'm missing something obvious. "Um because I couldn't kiss you like that in front of them" he states obviously, "then I'm glad you didn't" I tell him as I pull him in for another kiss.  
  
We eventually manage to tear ourselves apart and actually get out of the pool, causing the cold air to hit our soaking clothing, so we quickly stumble towards the doors. Just as we reach them though Joe throws his arm out to stop me, "we can't go in like this, my parents would kill me" he says looking worriedly at the large damp puddles starting to grow where we're standing. "Well what else can we do? I'm fucking freezing" I ask him. He stands there biting his lip in thought and I can't help but stare at his lips. I'm snapped out of daydream by a whack to my arm and I focus to see him roll his eyes at me and then knocks on the door and loudly calls "Zo? Can you bring us some towels?". We stand there shivering for a few more minutes, trying to squeeze what water we can out of our clothes, until Zoe finally appears with some large fluffy towels. Once inside Joe turns to me "Have you got clothes to change into or do you want to borrow some?" He asks. Shit. I only packed a fresh top and underwear for tomorrow and not any jeans or a jumper as I was gonna re wear what I had on today... but that's not gonna happen now. "Umm I might need some trousers and a jumper if that's ok?" I ask him, "Come on then" he says and we head upstairs to dry off, get changed and hang our wet clothes up above the bath.

  
***Troye's pov***  
  
After Joe and Caspar had left the game we all basically gave up, as Joe was the only one who could ever come up with good dares, so we decide to turn the music and just dance. Now by this point I know that I'm pretty drunk, but the only remaining sober bit of me reminds me that I have to try and stay away from Connor, as if I don't then who knows what I might do. So to keep my mind off Connor, my drunk brain decides to stumble over to where Tyler is sat and drag him out into the centre of the room to dance. Which is fun and all, but much as I like Tyler, every few minutes I can feel my eyes being drawn over to someone else. Always towards the cute boy sat on the sofa, who right now looks really sad and won't meet my eyes. "Troye?" Tyler says softly snapping my gaze back to him, "Hmm?" I say, "When you're sober you'd better talk to him" he quietly says to me. My eyes widen "What do you mean?" I ask scared as to what his answer will be, "Come on, I'm not stupid you know exactly what I mean" he replies, I sigh "Fine". "Come on then, I think you should get some sleep before you do something you'll regret" He says kindly before slightly dragging me away from the loud music and the very cute boy, and instead towards the spare bedrooms upstairs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry!!! It'll all work out soon I promise! 
> 
> Love you all xx


	22. Walk of Shame

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The morning after the party.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, so as always thank you so much to everyone who's stuck with this story and for all the kudos and everything, it means the world to me! This chapter title is Walk of Shame by Pink, hope you like it xx

***Troye's pov***   
  
I awaken to a pounding in my head and groan into my pillow. After a few minutes I decide to risk opening my eyes but quickly realise that that's a bad idea when the sunlight streams in. I tightly squeeze my eyes shut and instead try and focus on where I am and what the fuck happened last night. Slowly my head starts to feel slightly clearer and I remember that I'm at Zoe and Joe's after their party. Then it all comes crashing down on me. I essentially came out to everyone last night and then kissed Tyler. This realization causes another involuntary groan. That was not part of the freaking plan. I decide that I have to attempt to open my eyes again, so I slowly squint against the bright light and fuck... Now that my eyes have adjusted to the light I can see mint green hair spread messily over the pillow next to me. I feel sick to my stomach as I stare at the outline of his body next to me and try and wrack my brain to remember if anything actually happened. Unfortunately my memories get a bit fuzzy after the truth and dare game and I have no recollection of how I got to bed in the end.    
  
I'm snapped out of my panic by movement in the bed. I realise Tyler is starting to stir and fuck I can't face him, while there's a possibility that something may have happened between us. So I quickly sit up (and regret that move even quicker when the sharp movement causes the pounding in my head to increase), once that settles again I (slowly this time) get up and stumble towards the bathroom. Once the door clicks behind me I collapse against it and sink to the floor. I take a deep breath and try to organise my thoughts. Ok, so worst case scenario Tyler and I... erm... yea... but I was drunk and he won't expect it to mean anything, right? And if he does then I'll just have to tell him the truth, as he deserves so much better than me. As much as I like Tyler, there's only one boy on mind. It's at that moment that I realise how freaking head over heels I am for that kid. But that realisation scares the freaking shit out of me, so I sweep that epiphany under the carpet and file it away in my brain to deal with later (hopefully a LOT later). So focusing back on my original train of thought I hope that what happened was in fact the best case scenario, in which apart from the kiss nothing happened and we just happened to crash out in the same bed. I focus on that thought and take calming deep breaths. Once my heart rate settles to normal I pick myself up off the floor and throw some water on my face. Feeling slightly more alive than earlier I open up the door and am greeted with a shirtless Tyler, whose fist was raised and about to knock on the door.    
  
He quickly blinks a couple of times in shock, "Troye" he says softly. "Tyler... look I'm really sorry I was really drunk last night and I can't remember entirely what happened and I don't know if anything happened between us or not but if it did then I'm really sorry but we wouldn't work, you deserve so much better and you're just not the one for me and I..." I rambled on as he stares at me blankly and then in confusion until I am thankfully interrupted by him clamping his hand over my mouth. "Shut up for a minute Troye" he says firmly "now if I remove my hand will you keep your mouth shut for a minute?", to which I nod, "Thank you" he says while removing his hand from my mouth. "Now firstly I would like you to know while we did kiss for that dare and yes we did dance for quite a while, nothing else happened..." "So..." I try and say but his hand just comes back up to my mouth and he glares at me, "let me finish" he says, so reluctantly I nod again and he releases my mouth again. "Right so where was I? Ooh yea, so nothing happened between us because one, you were way too drunk, I'm not a dick Troye, I wouldn't take advantage of you or anyone like that. And two I'm not stupid, I know it's not me you want to be with." At this I open my mouth to apologise to him for making assumptions but his resulting glare quickly shuts me up. "So after we danced last night I brought you upstairs and put you to bed so that you could sleep it off, and also to stop you from doing anything too stupid, and then I got into the bed and fell asleep." He says pausing for a minute to take a breath and then continuing with "Ok now you can talk". But rather than do that I wrap my arms around him and pull him into a hug, "Thank you. And I'm sorry" I say quietly.    
  
Unfortunately it is at this point that there is a knock on the door, which causes us to jump apart slightly in shock. Which means that when the door opens to reveal Connor peering round the door, me and Tyler are standing suspiciously close to each other and even though I know nothing did happen, I still can't quite look him in the eye or prevent the slight blush from creeping across my face. My heart breaks when I see his face. "Coffee and pancakes are downstairs if you're not too busy" he says in a monotone voice before then quickly slamming the door shut before we can say anything.   
  
I can feel my heart sink and I run my hand through my hair in frustration. "Do you remember what I told you last night?" Tyler asks, causing me to try and think back to last night but I come up blank, "No sorry". "I told you that when you were sober you had to talk to him." He says while rolling his eyes at me, "and now that's even more true". "I can't lose him" I say quietly, causing Tyler to groan in frustration "Look Troye the way you're going you might lose him anyway just from a misunderstanding, so isn't it better to take a risk? I mean, you keep assuming there's not this chance that he might feel the same". I stare at him in shock for a minute and I can feel the hope start to grow in my chest. But then I remember the one obvious flaw in his logic. "But he's straight" I mutter quietly, which appears to have been the wrong answer to that statement as Tyler sighs disappointedly. "Has he told you that?" He asks softly, which causes me to pause for a minute to think, "Not directly... I don't think..." I answer, blindly hoping that he's now going to correct me. "So why do you assume it?" He asks, I open my mouth to reply but I can't think of anything to say, "Exactly! Straight shouldn't be automatically assumed" he tells me passionately. "Are you telling me Connor's not straight?" I ask trying not to build my hopes up too high, but I can feel my heart rate increasing regardless. "No. I'm trying to tell you to talk to him and ask him" he says patiently, I take a deep breath and nod "Ok. You're right, I should talk to him", which causes Tyler to grin at me. "Come on then, let's go downstairs before start making assumptions as to what we're up to" he says happily while raising his eyebrows jokingly at me. I laugh feeling better than I had all morning.   
  
Once we make it down the stairs the aroma of coffee and pancakes reaches us, which luckily causes my stomach to rumble rather than make me feel sick. "So you are awake then?" Zoe calls jokingly once she spots us, I just shake my head at her and sit down at the breakfast bar next to Kayla. Zoe's at the hob cooking the pancakes with Alfie leaning against the cupboards next to her. Joe and Caspar appear to not be down yet and Connor is sat opposite me nursing his cup of coffee but he doesn't look up and meet my eyes. I gently nudge his shins user the table "You ok Con?" I ask, "Fine." he says using the same monotone, uninterested voice as earlier and my smile drops. Before I can say anymore Joe and Caspar appear in the kitchen, plonking themselves down on the remaining chairs. "Caspar? Isn't that Joe's jumper?" Zoe asks suspiciously,  I see Caspar's eyes widen slightly but before he can say anything Joe interrupts with "Yea, funnily enough he didn't pack for the eventuality of getting thrown in the pool fully clothed." He tells her while rolling his eyes at her. "Well it's your own fault" she says jokingly, "Anyway Troye's wearing the same clothes as yesterday, but I bet you didn't comment on that" Caspar says, "Ooh yea! So he is" She says excitedly "Caspar!" I say shocked, "Sorry man" he says shrugging at me. "So care to explain Troye?" Zoe asks suggestively, I sigh. "I left my bag downstairs that's all" I tell them, watching for any reaction from Connor, but if he does react to that information at all I don't see it. Realizing I'm not going to get anywhere with him like this I get up and cross over to Zoe to get myself some pancakes as I am starving.    
  
"So did anything interesting happen after I went to bed last night?" Tyler asks, "Nah not really most people were just crashed out on the sofas" Zoe tells him. "Yea and I had to watch you and Alfie being gross and making out" Joe says while pulling a cringing, disgusted face, "Hey! Don't forget that I have to see you making out with all your girlfriends as well" she replies. This causes Joe to almost tense up slightly "Well some of us aren't lucky enough to have been dating their soulmate for the last few years" he tells her, "Sorry" she says apologetically. Sensing the tension in the conversation I tune them out slightly and pull my phone out to text Connor.   
  
_Troye_ :~ Hey can we talk?    
  
He is already currently on his phone, so when it vibrates I watch as his eyes widen slightly and go to almost glance at me. They stay locked to his phone screen and he doesn't move for a minute, but then I see his fingers move as he eventually types out a reply.   
  
_Connor:~_ What about?    
  
_Troye_ :~ Last night   
  
_Connor_ :~ There's nothing to discuss   
  
_Troye_ :~ Yes there is, please can you come upstairs so we can not let a misunderstanding come between us?   
  
_Connor_ :~ Fine.   
  
_Troye_ :~ Thank you   
  
I smile and then as I've now finished my pancakes I carry my plate to the sink, "I'm gonna go and get changed guys" I tell them, hoping that once I leave Connor will actually follow and not just ditch me. Everyone nods and barely looks up from their food or phones so I just grab my bag and head upstairs.


	23. Airplanes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Troye and Connor sit down and talk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! So today you get an update extra early in the day, as today is my birthday! Woo! But unfortunately I'm at college all day and then going to my Nan's so won't have time to update later, so you get this chapter now :) Today's song title is Airplanes by B.o.B and Hayley Williams x

***Troye's pov***

  
Once upstairs in the spare bedroom that I slept in last night, I nervously perch on the end of the bed and fiddle with the edge of my top. I'm so engrossed in my thoughts that when there's a knock on the door I jump. "Come in" I call out, and Connor walks in looking about as nervous as I feel, but I don't want to get my hopes up as to why. "You wanted to talk to me?" He says shortly interrupting my thoughts. "What oh yea" I stutter and gesture to the bed next to me. A slight smile looks like it's trying to break through the serious expression on his face, as he joins me on the bed.   
  
"I just wanted to tell you that nothing happened between Tyler and me" I tell him. "Really nothing? But it looked like you two had something" he says after a slight pause. "Well I mean other than the kiss from the truth or dare game nothing happened" I nervously clarify. "Ok. Did you want it to?" He says slowly, "What? No! Tyler's nice and all but just as a friend" I stammer out nervously. I glance up at him and see that his face has softened slightly since he came into the room and I try to not let it raise my hopes but I can feel a slight smile start to grow. "So... You're out now then" he says, "Yea I guess I am aren't I?" I say, slightly stunned. He pulls me into a hug and whispers into my shoulder "I'm proud of you", and I let out a breath and relax into him.   
  
We part a minute or two after what might have been considered 'normal' and I have a sudden increase in my confidence and decide that today is the day. He deserves to know and I need to get this off my chest. I take a deep breath and try and figure out the words to say. "Con" I say softly, "Yea? What is it Troye Boy?" He asks curiously. I reach out and grab his hand and thread my fingers through his, he doesn't resist and simply stares down at entwined hands. "I want to be..." *KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK* "TROYE!" I hear Kayla call from outside the door. I groan at her terrible timing and go to run my hand through my hair in frustration, forgetting that they are still entwined with Connor's and end up awkwardly lifting his hand as well as my own. "Sorry" I mutter as I let go of his hand and walk over to the door. I open it (maybe slightly aggressively), "What!" I ask her. She looks surprised and apologetic at my not so friendly welcome "Sorry, but my mom's just phoned to say that they're on their way to pick us up" she tells me, "Oh" I say "Sorry I forgot, I'll be ready soon?". She smiles again after my apology and pushes her way into the room, her eyes widening when she sees Connor sat on the bed. "Sorry I didn't realise you weren't alone" she says raising her eyebrows slightly when she glances at me, which luckily I don't think Connor notices. "It's alright I'll let you get ready" he says while getting up to leave. "Umm yea ok, I'll see you later?" I say nervously, "Yea bye Troye" he says and then he's gone. So much for today being the day.    
  
"Did I interrupt something?" Kayla teasingly asks, causing me to roll my eyes "Yes you did actually" I tell her, which only makes her laugh. "Sorry, but you need to get ready" she says, "Fine. Fine." I tell her while getting my fresh clothes out of my bag, once I've got them out of my bag she walks over and starts to pack the rest of my stuff away while I get changed. "Is this everything..." she says and then screams "TROYE". Which causes me to jump and drop the shirt that I had just taken off. "WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME?" She cries loudly, "Bloody hell Kayla! Tell you what?" I ask exasperated at her crazy outburst. She just stares at me in disbelief and slowly blinks. When she seems to realise quite how clueless I am at what she's talking about, her eyes light up "Wait you don't know?" She asks, "Know what?" I sigh. Instead of answering she just leaps up and pulls me over towards the full length mirror in the room, positions me and then points to the base of my back.    
  
Thinking someone had just decided to write or draw something stupid on me while I was passed out last night I glance down at the reflection of my back and stop dead. I stare at it disbelievingly until Kayla's excitement becomes too much to ignore. "Is that what I think it is?" I quietly ask her. "I think so" she replies while basically leaping up and down on the spot. I'm left speechless as I stare down at the small polaroid of the night sky which is etched onto my pale skin. I reach out and gently trace the outline in disbelief. "How long could it have been there?" Kayla asks excitedly, "I have no idea..." I mutter. "Oooh I wonder who it could be?" She continues, unable to stand still from her excitement, "Ooh maybe it's Connor!" She calls out grabbing my wrist in her excitement. However, I can't focus on what she's been saying as all I can do is stare in wonder at what must be my soulmate's mark. It's really quite beautiful. My thoughts are interrupted a few minutes later by a shirt being thrown at my face by Kayla. "Ok I'm sorry but we really do need to get ready now" she tells me when I turn around to glare at her.    
  
Once I'm dressed and sorted we head downstairs to say goodbye to everyone and to my disappointment I find that Connor has already left. Not that I would have had time to talk to him anyway. But still. Soon after the doorbell rings and we grab our stuff and head out into the waiting taxi to take us to the hotel to meet up with her family. At the hotel her family piles into the taxi and put all their stuff into the boot. "Have a good night you two?" Her mom asks us, "Yes we did thanks" Kayla replies, and then starts to tell her about some of the highlights but I tune out when I see that i have a text from Connor.   
  
_Connor_ :~ Hey what are you doing this afternoon?    
  
_Troye_ :~ Seeing Kayla off at the airport   
  
_Connor_ :~ Oh ok nevermind then   
  
_Troye_ :~ Why what were thinking?    
  
_Connor_ :~ I dunno but I know that you were interrupted before you told me something this morning? ;)   
  
_Troye_ :~ Oh that... yea ;)   
  
_Troye_ :~ I could come round tonight?   
  
_Connor_ :~ Can't, family night   
  
_Troye_ :~ Ooh yea, tomorrow?   
  
_Connor_ :~ That'd work for me   
  
_Troye_ :~ Cool see you then then   
  
_Connor_ :~ You will   
  
I can feel the butterflies flutter around on my chest at the thought of seeing him, although I suppose now things are even more complicated. I mean what if it isn't Connor? Like how do you go up to someone and ask if they're your soulmate? And what if I told him and it wasn't him? It's a lot more serious and committed than just a relationship, I can hear my breathing start to increase to a rapid pace so I just try to clear my mind and just focus on breathing in... and out... and in... and out.    
  
I manage to calm myself down quite quickly and luckily the drive to the airport isn't too long. Once there, her family gets out to collect their bags, leaving me and Kayla alone in the taxi for a minute. "So what did I interrupt with you and Connor this morning?" She asks teasingly, I bite my lip nervously for a minute but then her eyes widen "You were going to tell him weren't you?" She exclaims excitedly. I slowly turn to face her and nod my head. "Awww!!!! Thats so cute!!" She says happily, "Well it might have been if you hadn't walked in when you did" I tell her, "Wait so he still doesn't know?" Kayla asks, "No you knocked just as I was about to" I say. "Oh I'm really sorry" she says while sounding slightly apologetic but at the time also laughing. "It just means that now I know about my soulmate, like what if it's not him?" I ask her nervously, "Just talk to him Troye, try and explain everything to him" she tells me calmly. I nod and then we get out and head into the airport. Once I've reached as far as I can go with them, I turn to Kayla and pull her into a hug "It was lovely to see you" I whisper into her shoulder, "You too" she replies. When we pull apart I hear a mixture of a sob and a chuckle come out of her, "God I miss you already" she says sadly. "Don't you'll make me cry" I tell her, causing her to laugh "See you soon ok?" She says, "Definitely, have a good flight" I say and she nods and after one last crushing hug she turns away and follows her family further into the airport.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So hope you like that chapter, as always let me know what you think and talk to me :) Love you guys x


	24. The ballad of me and my brain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Troye and Con have a cute day together and then finally sit down and talk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, so I'd like to say that I'm sorry this chapter is late being uploaded but everything just got on top of me and I just didn't have time. But here we go, I hope you like this chapter as somehow I managed to write a lot of unplanned stuff and basically none of what I had planned, as I may have got a bit carried away with by their cuteness but ah well. The song title is a song from the 1975's new album :) x

***Connor's pov***   
  
The feeling of Troye's hand intertwined with my own was all I could think of. It just felt so... Right. So when I woke up this morning I decided to go to the pool to wear off some of my restless energy and try and clear my head before I talk to him later. Once I'd had some rigorous laps up and down the pool, my head felt a bit less cluttered and I felt like I was finally ready to sit down and decide what I actually wanted.    
  
So when I was home again I sat down and started to address all the unanswered questions floating around in my head. All of which in some way resolved around Troye. But by this point I'm used him being constantly in my thoughts, it's almost as if part of him has taken up residence there. Which when I actually think about it, is not normal for purely platonic feelings. I guess I've known for a long time but I still feel like I've been whacked over the head by the weight of that truth. But that is the truth. I want more, I don't want to be just his friend. I feel like I'm constantly trying to closer to him, I want to know what goes on in that head of his and I just want to be near him all the time. Because he is my soulmate. Not simply in a platonic friendship relationship but in that I want to be with him in every possible way I can. I can feel a smile spread across my face as I think about telling him, I wonder how much he knows? Even though I might be slightly biased, I think (/hope) he was trying to tell me yesterday but then he was interrupted by Kayla. Although I might be interpreting this by what I want him to have meant, rather than reality. Either way I need to tell him how I feel and find out if he feels the same, as I can't keep guessing and trying to interpret everything. Today's the day.   
  
Feeling accomplished for once, I check my phone to see if he's messaged me to say when we're meeting and see that it is now passed 11 and I haven't heard a word from him. That's weird.    
  
_ Connor _ :~ Morning Troyeboy :) What time we meeting?   
  
With that I realise that I'm not even ready yet, so while I wait for his reply I change out of my baggy clothes I wore to the pool and into my nice skinny jeans and jumper. Still no reply.    
  
_ Connor _ :~ Troye?   
  
I then head into the bathroom to style my hair, which for once is actually cooperating and I quickly manage to get it into a perfect quiff. Then after giving myself a quick once over I decide I'm happy with how I look and check my phone again. Nothing. I glance at the time and see that it's now nearly 12, but then I realise I've been really stupid as I can just look out of the window and see if he's up yet. I laugh when I see that the curtains are still tightly closed, I should have guessed that he'd still be in bed now. Unfortunately right now I am not very good at waiting so I decide to wake him up.    
  
_ Connor _ :~ You're still asleep aren't you?   
  
_ Connor _ :~ Wakey Wakey!   
  
_ Connor _ :~ Eugh come on Troye I'm bored   
  
_ Connor _ :~ Fact of the day: Did you know that Pandas are technically carnivores but rather than use energy hunting they just eat the bamboo around them?

 

_ Connor:~  _ So basically they're really stupid and lazy   
  
_ Connor _ :~ Seriously you're still asleep?   
  
_ Connor _ :~ You've literally missed out on the entire morning   
  
_ Connor _ :~ Eugh... Please entertain me ;)   
  
_ Connor _ :~ I suppose you could just be ignoring me at this point   
  
_ Connor _ :~ Nah I'm awesome, who wouldn't want to talk to me ;)    
  
_ Connor _ :~ Much as I'm enjoying this one-sided conversation, I'd rather you inputted something   
  
_ Connor _ :~ Pretty Please xxxxx   
  
_ Troye _ :~ Bloody hell Connor how much coffee have you had this morning?   
  
_ Connor _ :~ You're awake! The kisses obviously worked ;) ...and only 1 cup actually    
  
_ Troye _ :~ It's way too early for me to process that, so I'm just gonna move on   
  
_ Connor _ :~ It's nearly 1... and hey! I am a delight at any time in the day   
  
_ Troye _ :~ Exactly! Too early. Sure ;)   
  
_ Connor _ :~ So are you ready to come round now    
  
_ Troye _ :~ No. I'm not even out of bed. And why is it I picture you jumping up and down like a hyper 2 year old?    
  
_ Connor _ :~ Maybe I am ;)   
  
_ Troye _ :~ You're weird   
  
_ Connor _ :~ You love me for it ;)   
  
_ Troye _ :~ Sure   
  
_ Connor _ :~ Yay! So you up yet?

  
_ Troye _ :~ Fine! I'll get out of bed   
  
_ Connor _ :~ Woo   
  
_ Troye _ :~ ...In 5 minutes   
  
_ Connor _ :~ Humph   
  
_ Troye _ :~ 2 minutes?   
  
_ Connor _ :~ Hmm   
  
_ Troye _ :~ in a minute?   
  
_ Connor _ :~ ...Alright I'll allow that    
  
_ Troye _ :~ Good cuz I wasn't going any lower   
  
_ Connor _ :~ Haha   
  
_ Troye _ :~ But my beds so cosy...   
  
_ Connor _ :~ But me ;)   
  
_ Troye _ :~ Don't make me choose!   
  
_ Connor _ :~ ...Looks like I'm loosing then    
  
_ Troye _ :~ Can't you come here? Then I could have you both ;)    
  
_ Connor _ :~ ...You want me to come into your bed? ;)    
  
_ Troye _ :~ ...   
  
_ Troye _ :~ I'm up! You win   
  
***Troye's pov***   
  
I can feel my face is still flushed from that conversation with Con. I don't know why, but he sounds like he's in a really good mood so hopefully this may not be as awkward as the scenarios my brain is currently producing. I really hope that I haven't misread everything and that this won't blow up in my face. But much as I've been trying to ignore all the signs of him reciprocating my feelings; such as the lingering looks, the occasional flirty comments, the 'baking' incident, how I could feel his stare burning a hole in the back of my head when I was kissing Tyler and how he didn't remove his hands from mine yesterday, they all add up to support my theory. At least I hope so.    
  
Once I'm dressed and ready I head downstairs give Jagga the dog a quick cuddle for good luck and head out the door. Once I reach his door I have to pause for a minute, take a deep breath and then I reach out and ring the bell. To my surprise it is almost immediately swung wide open to reveal a grinning Connor. "Hi" he says to me in welcome, "Were you sat on the stairs waiting for me?" I ask in between laughs, half from the goofy expression on his face and half from the image of him sat on the stairs fidgeting while he waited for the doorbell to go. "Maybe..." he says jokingly "I mean some of us have been up longer than 20 minutes".  "Well those people are missing out" I tell him as I walk passed him into the house but he simply scoffs at me. "Do you want a drink?" He asks while leading me in the direction of the kitchen, "Sure" I tell him. "Guessing you haven't had any food for lunch either?" He says while laughing at me as my stomach just produced the loudest gurgle possible, "No I haven't, as someone was too impatient to wait to see me" I smirk. He doesn't reply and instead simply reaches into the cupboard to produce a jar of Nutella which immediately catches my attention and I race over to grab it.     
  
***Connor's pov***   
  
As soon as he spots the jar of Nutella I can see his eyes light up in happiness and he races towards me and I can't control my laughter. "Mom bought it as I mentioned how much you love it" I tell him, "Aww really? Thank her for me will you" he says sounding really touched at the gesture. I go to the bread bin and get the cobs out and put them down ready to butter but he's beaten me to it as he's already got the butter out of the fridge. Together we make the sandwiches and Troye looks adorably sad when he had to leave the jar of Nutella when we take our lunch and drinks into the living room, that I can't help but smile at him. Once there we start eating and comfortably sit in silence as we're too busy eating to chat, but I do put some Oh Wonder songs on from my phone and leave them playing on repeat. While we're sat there a small sliver of my knee feels like there's sparks running through it, as it's slightly pressed against Troye's leg.    
  
"Wash or dry?" I ask Troye as I fill the washing up bowl with water, "On second thoughts you can dry, I don't trust you with water and bubbles". "Hey! I can be responsible sometimes" he says with joking outrage, but I just stare at him disbelievingly causing him to roll his eyes at me, "fine" he says sulkily as he walks over to grab the tea towel. Once the bowl's full and the bubbles are all frothed up I start to wash the plates, but before I can even get one plate washed I get whacked on the back by the tea towel in Troye's hands, causing me to jump and nearly drop the plate in my hands. "Troye!" I say shocked and turn round to glare at him to see him laughing at me. "You're working too slowly" he says, so I just roll my eyes at his impatience and flick some bubbles at his head. "Aah" he says when the bubbles land on his face, unfortunately he's not one to surrender so he retaliates by flicking the towel at me again. "Ooh no you don't!" I shout as I scoop up more bubbles from the bowl and throw them at his head, causing him to cry out and duck down. Smirking, realised that I am in an advantageous position for a moment, so before he can straighten back up I reach out with my bubbly hands and spread the bubbles into his hair and onto his face. At this point I lose it and am struggling to breathe due to laughing so hard, "How dare you touch the hair!" Troye says in between laughs and starts flicking the tea towel back at my legs but it doesn't work very well as he's now laughing too hard to put enough power into it. "Maybe we shouldn't be left alone in a kitchen..." I say once I've calmed down a bit. "Haha, well at least get those plates washed" he tells me.    
  
Once the kitchen is all tidied up, we end up sprawled across my bed and I can feel the tension starting to build as the need to sit and talk is getting stronger. In the silence of my room, I can hear my heartbeat, and mine and Troye's breathing. I stare at my ceiling and try and find the right words and the courage to speak up. But before I can, Troye breaks the silence "Con?" He says quietly, "Yea?" I reply, "You know how you said I could tell you anything?" He says after a slight pause, "Yeah course I do, and it's still true" I reply, glancing over at him to see him staring at his hands which are nervously fidgeting in his lap. The silence returns for another few minutes until I decide he needs some encouragement to continue, "Talk to me TroyeBoy".  He sighs, then finally looks up and meets my eyes and says "Ok fine, on one condition". "Anything" I tell him, "Don't say anything until I've completely finished ok?" He says quietly, "Sure" I say while nodding. "You promise?" He says seriously, "I solemnly swear" I tell him, which causes a slight smile to almost creep onto his face "As long as you're not up to no good".    
  
"Ok so until I tell you, you cannot say a word ok?" He says and I nod in response. He takes a deep breath and then says "Ok, so I don't really know how to say this but I'm going to do my best. But I suppose it boils down to the fact that... I like you. And that sounds really stupid but I didn't know how else to say it, so yesterday I was going to ask if you wanted to be my boyfriend and I don't even know if you're straight or not so I'm really sorry if this is going to make things awkward but I needed to tell you and find out. But then Kayla interrupted me and then everything changed, because I found out I've met my soulmate and I have no idea when. So I'm just really confused Con." He tells me while I just stare at him, slightly in shock. He sits there chewing his bottom lip for a minute before finally looking up when I haven't said anything, "You can say something now Con" he says nervously. But much as this is basically what I'd dreamed about, making that finally leap was so hard that I couldn't quite get the words out of my mouth.    
  
"I shouldn't have said anything, should I?" Troye says sadly, after I haven't replied. I look up and see that his eyes are full of tears, which quickly helps to kick my brain back into action. "No... You should have" I finally manage to get out. Which causes his eyes to snap up in shock "...Why?" He says and I can hear the hope creeping into his voice. My heart's beating erratically and I close my eyes to try and calm the whirling thoughts and fears within my head. Still with my eyes tightly closed I reach out and feel the leather strap of my watch that I always wear now and start to undo it. As the clasp undoes I open my eyes and take in the silver moon and stars on there which always cause a flutter in my stomach, no matter how many times I see it. A second later, I hear a gasp and I take a deep breath, before looking up from my wrist to meet the bright blue eyes of my soulmate.


	25. I'm Yours

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Does this need a summary? I think you can all guess what happens in this chapter ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, so basically wow. We passed 6,000 hits on this story today! Like how the hell did that happen? And not only that but we're 5 away from 200 kudos! But seriously that is just so amazing and awesome so thank you all, your feedback always brings a smile to my face :) So anyway here is chapter 25 which is named from an Alessia Cara song (also yes I did plan for this to happen in this chapter number, as it would annoy me way to much otherwise!) X

***Connor's pov***   
  
We sit there staring at each other for a few minutes and my racing heart beat is deafening me. It seems as if both of us are trying not to move for fear of it breaking the spell or waking us up from the dream. We seem to fully realise that this is real at the same time, as I don't know who moved first but the next thing I know our lips are crashing together. As soon as they touch I can feel all my fears and doubts fly out the window as I know now, this is where I'm meant to be. His lips are soft and gentle, and I can't get enough of him. My hands move of their own accord to grasp his shoulders and then move down to glide over his shoulder blade and down his back. As I do I can feel his hands reach out to touch, same as mine and when his fingers gently thread into my hair I can feel a shiver run down my back. To which I can feel him smirk against my lips, before then taking my bottom lip between his lips and gently sucking on it which causes a slight sigh to escape my mouth. This surprises even me as I've never had this kind of reaction to a kiss before, not that I've had that many so far. Unfortunately this seems to kick my brain awake after it had been muted slightly during the kiss. I can't believe I waited so long to tell him how I really felt. I wonder what he's thinking right now?   
  
***Troye's pov***   
  
I don't know what I'm thinking.   
  
Connor's kissing me. This is actually happening. My brain seems to have malfunctioned as I can't seem to process what is happening, which is probably lucky as right now so I can just feel, rather than over think it all. But then I more feel his sigh than hear it and that sure snaps my brain back on quickly. This is Connor I'm kissing. We need to talk about this. So I pull back from the kiss, partly also as I need to get my breath back and Connor's slightly dishevelled look makes my heart want to burst. "We need to talk" I say, causing him to pout adorably "I think I prefer what were doing" he says with a smirk. Shocked, I gasp and he starts laughing. "Fine, fine, I know you're right" he says. "Wow, do you wanna say that again?" I say while laughing, but he just rolls his eyes at me.    
  
There's a slight pause then, which during the silence the tension starts to build again and I end up chewing on the inside of my cheek in the awkwardness. "So?..." I ask when Connor doesn't seem to be about to start talking. "You stopped kissing me so that you could say that?" Connor says with a slight smirk on his face. I give him a look and then tell him "Shut up, I was waiting for you to say something", "Can't do that if I shut up" he says playfully. "Stop being obtuse, this is important" I try and tell him sternly but fail spectacularly and end up laughing anyway. "Sorry, sorry, serious face now" he says while pulling a very stern face, which only makes me laugh harder.   
  
"So what do you want to know?" Connor asks seriously once I've calmed down. I have to think for a minute about that and I run my hand through my hair as I do. "I don't know... everything I guess" I tell him. "Alright I'll try and explain it all to you" he says, pausing slightly before continuing "So I first saw the soulmate mark after the first day back at school", "Wait! So you've known all this time?" I interrupt. "No I didn't know it was yours at the time" Connor tells me, "Ooh yea sorry, it's just I only found mine yesterday so..." I say sheepishly. "Yea I still can't believe you only found it yesterday" he says teasingly, "Well yours is in a much more visible place!" I say, "Fine, I suppose I'll give you that" he says. "So anyway, when did you know it was mine?" I ask nervously, to which he awkwardly shifts a bit and looks uncomfortable. "Con?" I ask worriedly, he sighs "A couple weeks later when I was going to stay around yours for the first time" he says quietly. It takes me a minute to remember the day he's talking about and when I do I can feel my heart sink "You ran out just after I took my shirt off didn't you?" I ask with a sigh. To which he sadly nods "I was scared Troye, I needed time to think". "So the week where you ignored everyone and weren't sleeping was my fault?" I ask sadly, but to my surprise he reaches out and pulls me into his chest. "Don't ever think that Troye" he says softly into my ear, "Why not? It's true" I tell him. "No it's not, it would have happened anyway, there's only so long I could have ignored it and anyway it allowed me to figure out more about who I am, plus you helped me sort myself out afterwards" he tells me softly. "Hm so what did you figure out then?" I scoff, he takes a deep breath and then says "Well generally that I'm into guys and more importantly that I like you" at which point he reaches out to grab my hand. After a slight pause I can feel a smile start to spread across my face, and I squeeze his hand back which causes an adorable smile on Connor's face. "So, you like me huh?" I say while waggling my eyebrows suggestively, which causes his cheeks to redden slightly. "Took me a while to figure it out and even longer to admit it to myself, but yea I do" he says softly, and I can't believe that this is actually happening so it takes me a minute to just absorb that information. Once I do, I lean forward so that I am about an inch away from his ear and whisper "I like you too Con", and then connect our lips for a quick kiss.    
  
***Connor's pov***   
  
Troye pulls back from the kiss all too soon and I decide that his mouth is like a drug to me, as each time I'm left desperate for more. "So keep going with the story then" he says cheekily, interrupting my thoughts. "Someone's impatient" I tease him, "Well I feel like there's better stuff we can be doing once we finish talking" he says with a smirk and I see his eyes flick down to my lips. I can feel my face flush as I raise my eyebrows at him, but I continue anyway. "So I mean if I'm being honest, I probably knew then how I felt but I was ever so slightly in denial for a while" then when I pause for a moment I feel him squeeze my hand in comfort. "I suppose it was only this weekend when I saw you kissing Tyler that I finally admitted it to myself, as all I could think was: what if I was too late or you chose to be with someone else because I never told you how I felt?" I tell him. Then he just stares at me for a minute in silence before he finally speaks again. "Con, you know I'd always choose you right? And if you want me then I'm yours" he says softly. I can't help the wide grin that spreads across my face as I surge forward to kiss him. "Yes". Another kiss. "Mine". Another kiss. "I'm yours". Another kiss. "Wait a minute" I say while pulling back, "What?" Troye asks confused at my sudden change. "I want to do this properly" I say while grabbing his hand "So Troye, will you be my boyfriend?", which causes him to laugh and his smile lights up his entire face. "Yes of course I will you idiot" he says happily as he wraps his arms around my neck and leans forward so that his forehead is resting on mine, with our noses touching. My hands settle on his hips and I use the position to lose myself in the depth of his eyes. I can't believe how lucky I am.   
  
I'm distracted from that train of thought when Troye moves to kiss my the tip of my nose and lean back against the wall. "What are we going to do about telling people?" He asks uncertainly, "I don't know, I mean you're the only person I'm out to at the moment" I say trying to consider the options available. "I know, and until you're ready you don't have to tell anyone else" he tells me supportively. "Thanks, but I don't really want to lie about it. I think I'll try and talk to my family tonight" I tell him. "I'm really proud of you Con" Troye tells me and much as the idea of coming out scares the hell out me, it'll mean I can be with Troye so I know it'll be worth it in the end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So it finally happened! What did you all think? As relationship stuff is slightly different to write than the rest of the story any feedback would be greatly appreciated. Also I feel like in the last couple chapters I've managed to get a lot of book references in the chapters :) Hope you liked it and as always I love you guys and hope you're having a good day ...also sorry I've been really rambly in these notes x


	26. Same Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Discussion on sexualities and they watch a movie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi so I'm sorry, my uploading isn't going very well at the moment is it? I also cannot promise when it will get back to normal as I am out of reserve chapters but I'll do my best! So in this chapter they discuss some of the different sexuality labels that are out there and if I have worded anything badly or missed anything off then please let me know so I can edit it. Thanks. Chapter title is by Macklemore and Ryan Lewis x

***Troye's pov***   
  
"So out of curiosity, do you know what label you would identify with?" I ask Connor curiously, who looks across at me from his position lying next to me on his bed. "I dunno really, I mean I like you so obviously not straight, but other than that I'm not a hundred percent sure" he says after a slight pause, where I could almost see the cogs in his head whirring as he was thinking so hard. "Luckily for me" I tell him as it still hasn't sunk in yet that he's mine, "I know, I'm such a catch aren't I?" He says jokingly. "You are" I say and then snuggle closer to him and smile into his chest when he wraps his arm around me.   
  
"What different sexualities are there?" Connor asks me a few minutes later. "Hmm, well ones that could apply to you would probably include gay, bisexual, pansexual or polysexual, there might be more less common terms but those are the ones I know" I tell him trying to make sure I haven't left any off the list that I can remember. "Wow that's more than I thought there were" Connor says slightly stunned, "Yea there's loads out there" I say. "What do they all mean then?" He asks, "Well basically; gay is only interested in guys, bisexual is attracted to male and female, although some people say it's just 2 genders rather than specifically males and females" I begin to explain before Connor interrupts me "Genders other than male and female?", "Yea so like some transgender people, gender fluid and non-binary" I explain, "Aah cool, that makes sense" he says. "Anyway so pansexual is when you like any genders, so it doesn't matter what that person is" I continue, "Is that the one where like it's you need to know the person before you're attracted to them?" Connor interrupts. "Um no I think you're thinking of demisexual" I answer, "Ooh, how come you didn't mention that one earlier?" He asks curiously, "because that's not about what gender you're attracted to, as it's on the asexuality spectrum" I explain. "Aah okay, carry on" Connor says, "Ok so where did I get to?... Ooh yea so polysexual just means attracted to more than one gender, so technically bisexual and pansexual are part of that but I think some people use polysexual instead of those labels" I tell him.   
  
***Connor's pov***   
  
I can feel my thoughts whirring around my head but Troye's warmth beside me helps to keep me grounded and not too panicked. I try and remember how I felt about my ex-girlfriends and other girls, but now that I know how I feel about Troye, the difference in how I feel towards them is now obvious in my brain. "Troye?" I say nervously, "Yes Con?" He replies, I take a deep breath and calm myself before saying "I'm gay". "I'm so proud of you Con" Troye tells me while wrapping himself around me like a koala. Now that I've actually said it out loud rather than it just being thoughts in my head, it feels so more real as it's not just my secret anymore. Which is simultaneously a really happy, freeing moment but also scares the life out of me.     
  
"Do you want to put a film on?" Troye asks, "Sure what do you wanna watch?" I ask him even though I know full well what he's going to say, "Disney?" He asks, while sending a beaming, hopeful smile at me. "Of course" I tell him as he clambers off the bed to choose which one. After a minute or two of deliberation, he pulls a dvd case off the shelf, puts the disc in and hurries back to the bed with a smile on his face. "So what we watching?" I ask him, "Wait and see" he says teasingly. "Really Troye?" I laugh at him as the title screen for the Lion King appears on the tv, "You know you love it" he says giggling beside me. "Well of course I do, who doesn't" I reply, "Weirdos" he says while reaching over me to get to the bedside table so he can grab the tv remote and press play. Of course we both know all the words and end up singing along to all the songs, as when me and my siblings were kids this was our go to Disney movie and Troye's said before that him and his siblings were the same.     
  
When the film is getting near to the end, we are startled by the sounds of the front door closing and someone moving around downstairs. I try and remember what my family’s schedule was today and judging by the time I think it must be my mom, who always goes round her friends for coffee on Sunday. However she, along with everyone else is always back for Sunday dinner, so at least they'll all be here for me to talk to afterwards. It's only when a few minutes later we hear the creaking of the stairs, that I remove my arm from around Troye's shoulders and shuffle to a slightly more reasonable distance. The slight whine I hear from Troye is almost enough to pull his comforting, warmth back towards me but I know that that's not how I want to tell them. I doubt she'd even notice the close proximity between us, at least not enough to question me about it, but still. I try and slow down my racing heart but I can still hear the pump of blood in my ears, which almost covers up the firm knock on my bedroom door.   
  
"Yea?" I manage to stammer out, my voice sounding so weirdly high pitched that Troye turns to me and furrows his eyebrows in confusion. But I don't have time to explain as the door swings open to reveal my mom carrying a pile of washing. "Hi honey I bought some of your washing up... Oh hi Troye I didn't know you were here" she says smiling once she spotted the extra body on my bed. "Hey, yea I had nothing else to do today so thought I'd keep Con here company" Troye tells my mom. "You had a good day?" She asks us both and while all my words seem to catch in my throat, Troye seems perfectly capable of talking for both of us. "Yea thanks, we've been watching the Lion king" he tells her, which causes her to laugh "Again? I bet you know all the words to it" she says, "Maybe.." Troye says jokingly. "We also found the Nutella, so thanks for that" he says politely, "Aw it's my pleasure Troye, you're like one of the family now really" Mom tells him and at that I can see even Troye start to flush in embarrassment. "Well I'll leave you to to your film, let me know if you need anything" she says, thankfully turning round to leave.   
  
Once the door is safely closed behind her, I let out a breath I hadn't realised I'd been holding. I turn to Troye to see him already watching me with a slight smirk on his lips, and I can feel my face begin heat up again from his gaze. I watch captivated as he leans towards me stopping only an inch or so from my ear, meaning that I can feel his hot breath on my neck. "At least you don't need to worry about her not liking me" he whispers into my ear, before then pulling back to go back to watch the film chuckling slightly. "Troye you tease" I say, causing him to look at me with an oh so innocent look on his face "I don't know what you mean Connie" he says sweetly. For some reason at this point I have a sudden burst of confidence, so I roll over so that my body is hovering mere centimetres above his and lean down to whisper in his ear "oh I think you do". I hear his breath hitch slightly as my lips slowly ghosting along his jaw, getting slowly closer and closer to his lips until they're slightly above them.

We stay like that, gazing into each other's eyes until our eye contact is broken when Troye blinks, so I just smile and give him a quick kiss on the forehead. "Now be off with you, it's almost dinner time" I tell him jokingly, causing him to gasp in mock horror. “But we've gotta watch the end of the film!” he says, which causes me to laugh “If you'd been paying any attention to the film you'd know that the credits are currently rolling” I tell him, and I can see his checks flush red as he glances over my shoulder at the tv. "Well then maybe I just don't want to go" he says pouting. "Well you're going to have to" I tell him, but he just sits there with his face all scrunched up so I have to resort to more desperate measures.   
  
Troye is a laughing wreck by the time my fingers have attacked his sides mercilessly. "Argh! ... no ... stop ... ah ... fine! ... You win" Troye gasps out in between giggles. So I cease my tickling and just watch the beautiful boy beneath me, who's smile is radiating happiness even between gasps for breath and giggles. Once his giggles have subsided a bit he notices my gaze and smiles up at me. "Let me know how things go tonight, and you know where I am if you need me" he says kindly, while threading his fingers in between my own. "Thanks Troye" I tell him trying to express how grateful I am of his support.   
  
Unwilling to let go of him just yet, we clambers off of the bed, hands still clasp tightly together. We slowly walk towards my door, hands swinging between us until we reach it and pause, neither willing to cross the threshold out of this room. "I guess I'll see you tomorrow then Con" Troye says quietly, and I nod along as I seem to be incapable of forming a coherent sentence right now. "Promise me one thing Con" he says, "Anything" I tell him which brings a smile to his face. "Please don't let today be a dream, where tomorrow I'll wake up and everything will be back to how it was before" he says so softly that I almost don't catch it. My free hand travels to his jaw where I gently push it up so he's looking me in the eyes again. "I promise Troye" I say softly and pull him closer to me so I can connect our lips in a chaste kiss. When I pull out of the kiss, I watch as his eyes flutter open and smile. “And remember Con, Hakuna Matata”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yea if you have any improvements or feedback then let me know. If any of you would like to help me out and give me a bit of nudge to get writing then come talk to me on tumblr ( team-waffles ) and if you'd like more information on different sexualities and labels then I would recommend Ashley Mardell's YouTube channel and her 'The ABC's of LGBT+' series. Finally thank you all for your support and comments and for just for sticking with this story, it mean the world to me xx


	27. Something big

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Connor helps out in the kitchen with his mum and comes out to her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again :) So this was meant to be a simple coming out chapter with Connor and his family but it seems I cannot write to a plan anymore. So hopefully you'll like it anyway. Chapter title is by Shaun Mendes x

***Connor's pov***  
  
After I've seen Troye out the door, I head back inside to find out how long dinner will be and to help set the table if needed. I can feel myself chewing on my cheek as I walk down the hall, as all the possible scenarios of how tonight could go are playing in my brain, no matter how many times I tell myself that it's going to be okay. I get into the kitchen and see my mom bustling around, getting everything ready. "What are you after?" She asks turning to face me and I startle out of my thoughts as I hadn't even realised she'd noticed me before she spoke up. "Nothing" I say indignantly, "Really? What are you hovering there for then?" She asks teasingly. "Troye just left and I thought I'd see if you wanted any help?" I tell her, but she still looks slightly unconvinced. "Alright then... You can peel and chop some of the carrots then" she says suspiciously, while putting a pile onto the chopping board next to her. I can't help but roll my eyes slightly at her suspicious mind as I walk over to grab the grater and a knife.   
  
One thing I have found before is that peeling carrots can be quite relaxing, for me at least. As it has very simple, repetitive actions I find that it helps to clear my mind of all the clutter, for a short period at least. I can feel my brain start to clear slightly and calm down when my mom glances over "So how was your day with Troye?" She asks. "Good thanks" I tell her hoping that she's not going to keep going with this line of questions, as I know I couldn't lie to her. "Good I'm glad, and how's school going this year?" She asks and some the pressure starting to build up inside me releases slightly at the slight change in topic. "Alright, I mean we're seniors now so they're starting to pile the work on which can be stressful, but I'm getting it done" I tell her as so far I have managed to keep on top of everything ...well everything school related, I correct myself. "Yes and I'm very proud of how well you've been doing" she says sincerely and I can't stop a small embarrassed smile from escaping. "I've not been doing that well Mom" I say embarrassed, "Well I can see you're doing your best so that's all I've asked of you" Mom tells me.   
  
For a while after that, the only sounds in the kitchen are those of the knives hitting the chopping boards and my mind settles into the calming, repetitive rhythm. "What about relationships? Anything I should know about in that department?" Mom interrupts the silence with, "MOM!" I splutter out. "What! Am I not allowed to ask anymore?" She asks teasingly, and my face feels like it's burning as I stare down at the carrots, refusing to meet her eyes. "Aww honey! There is someone isn't there?" She says excitedly and I freeze. My brain tries to find some escape from this conversation but in my panic it comes up blank. "Connor, honey?" Mom says softly while placing a comforting hand on my arm, which makes me jump as I'd been so wrapped up in my thoughts that I hasn't noticed her move across the kitchen towards me. Shit. That means that some of my panic must have been showing on my face. That means she's going to want an explanation and fuck, I don't think I can do this. How am I meant to do this? How does anyone do this? It's at this point in my internal meltdown that I feel myself being pulled forward and I'm engulfed by strong, comforting arms wrapping themselves tightly around me. The mix of my Mom's apple shampoo and her laundry detergent hits my nose and causes me to burrow deeper into her hug. "Shhh, it's ok" she says comfortingly, making me realise that I've started to cry.   
  
***Troye's pov***  
  
I'm sat in the living room half watching some show on the tv with my siblings when my phone loudly goes off. Which causes them to turn to look at me "Someone's popular" Tyde says teasingly, "Shut up, it only went off once" I say back.  
  
 _Connor:~_ Hey, are you free right now?  
  
 _Troye:~_ Yea, I told you I was free all night if you needed me  
  
 _Connor:~_ Sorry this is his mom  
  
 _Troye:~_ Why? Is he ok?  
  
 _Connor:~_ He's upset and I know how close you two are, so I thought maybe he'd find it easier to talk to you

_Troye:~_ Have you tried talking to him about it?  
  
 _Connor:~_ Yeah I have, but I don't think he's ready to tell me   
  
_Troye:~_ Ok, am I alright to come over then?  
  
 _Connor:~_ Course you are love  
  
 _Troye:~_ Thanks, I'll be over in a sec  
  
So with that I get up to go and find my mom to let her know that I'm going out and to grab some shoes. I hurry up to my room and grab my converse and on my way to the door run into my mom (unfortunately, I mean that literally). "Watch where you're going Troye" my mom says sternly, "Sorry Mom" I say, "Where are you going anyway?" She asks in confusion, "Connor's" I tell her. "Weren't you there this afternoon?" She questions me, "Yes ..but.. it's complicated, can I explain later? I need to go" I ask, "Alright fine, but we'll have to talk about this later" she says determinedly, "Thanks Mom!" I say happily and head out the door.  
  
I knock on his door softly "Con?" I call out and hear his mom call out to come in. Once inside I see his mom sat on his bed and Connor curled up in her arms. "Troye? What are you doing here?" Connor says panicked, after glancing up when he heard the door open. "Your mom texted me" I say softly, as I walk over to the bed, which causes him to look up shocked at his mom. I climb onto the bed so I'm sat in front of him, "Con, look at me" I say softly. When he does, I'm struck by the strength of the emotion filling his normally bright, sparkling eyes. "Ok, so I know deep down you know this, but you've buried that under a lot of fears so I'm gonna remind you. It's okay. Everything is going to be fine." I tell him, before reaching up to swipe away a tear running down his cheek. "And I've been here, I know how hard it is but it does get better" I continue.  "How did you make it look so easy?" Connor asks, sounding exasperated and annoyed at himself. "Hey, telling someone who's important to you is never easy but in my experience it's always been worth it. Also you should have seen me the first time I told someone, I was a right mess" I tell him. Which causes a slight twitch of his lips into a smile.   
  
"Connor honey? Whatever it is you need to tell me it's not going to change anything, I will always love you unconditionally" his mom says lovingly, "momi'mgay" Connor says quietly and all in a rush so that it was barely decipherable, before then trying again "I'm gay" he says slowly, with more confidence behind it. Right now I am just so goddamn proud of him, but when him and his mom hug I feel like I'm intruding on a moment between them. So I start to shuffle off the bed, when I feel a hand grab my wrist. "Where do you think you're going?" Which to my confusion is said by his mom rather than Connor. "Erm home? I don't want to intrude" I say awkwardly, "Not without a suitable goodbye you don't" she says sternly, as with the hand holding my wrist she pulls me into her hug with Connor. "Thank you Troye" she says quietly. I return the hug and wrap my arms around her and Connor.   
  
After a few minutes in their embrace I say "I really do have to go though otherwise my dinner will have been cooked and gone cold", which causes a look of panic to cross Connor's mom's face "Dinner! We haven't even finished preparing it" she says in shock. "I've gotta go do that now! Bye Troye, love you both" she says as she gives Connor a kiss on the forehead and then hurries out the door. Me and Connor are just left standing there in shock after her speedy exit. "Your mom won't mind you coming here will she?" Connor asks nervously, "What nah she'll be fine, she was just a bit surprised when I ran into her on my way out" I say chuckling slightly. "Wait, you literally ran into her?" He asks in disbelief, "Yeah unfortunately I did" I tell him, causing him to burst out laughing. "Better get you back then hadn't we?" He tells me but I just roll my eyes at him. We slowly head out towards the front door, luckily none of his family are nearby so it's a bit less awkward. "See you tomorrow Troye" he says softly, "See you tomorrow Con" I say and I'm about to turn to open the door when his hand comes up to my jaw and he kisses me. It was only brief but I can still feel my heart flip inside my chest. But then Connor unlocks the door and holds it open for me and we share a comforting smile before I turn and leave. Once the door is firmly shut behind me, I can't stop myself from opening up my phone and our text conversation.  
  
 _Troye:~_ Miss you xx  
  
 _Connor:~_ You're an idiot xx  
  
 _Connor:~_ But I miss you too xx


	28. Secrets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Morning pancakes, music class and gossip

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song title Secrets is by One republic. I'm still not particularly happy with this chapter but it's been over a week now (sorry about that) and tbh it's not going to get any better so it'll have to do xx

***Troye's pov***   
  
_ Connor:~ _ Good Morning beautiful xx   
  
_ Troye:~ _ Good Morning cutie xx   
  
_ Connor:~ _ Sleep well? Xx   
  
_ Troye:~ _ Yea just not for long enough, you? Xx   
  
_ Connor:~ _ I was basically asleep as soon as my head hit the pillow, I was shattered. Haha is that cuz of staying up too late or getting up early? Xx   
  
_ Troye:~ _ Good I'm glad, erm maybe a bit of both ;P xx   
  
_ Connor:~ _ Well you can't complain if you're tired then xx   
  
_ Troye:~ _ I can and I will. I'm tired xx   
  
_ Connor:~ _ Haha xx   
  
_ Troye:~ _ Mom's making pancakes if you want some breakfast before we leave? Xx   
  
_ Connor:~ _ Hmm plain toast on my own or pancakes with you? Tough decision xx   
  
_ Troye:~ _ Dick xx   
  
_ Connor:~ _ I'll be there in a minute xx   
  
_ Troye:~ _ Who said the offer was still there? Xx   
  
_ Connor:~ _ You will xx   
  
_ Troye:~ _ Fine. If you insist you can come over for pancakes xx   
  
_ Connor:~ _ Haha, come let me in then xx   
  
_ Troye:~ _ Eugh effort xx   
  
_ Connor:~ _ Pretty Please xx   
  
It's at this stage when I reach the front door after basically sprinting down the stairs. I open the door to see Connor leaning against the wall next to the door staring at his phone, "Fancy seeing you here" I joke, "I know who would've thought it?" He says chuckling slightly as we walk inside.    
  
"Good morning Connor" he's greeted cheerfully by Mom when we walk into the kitchen. "Morning" Connor replies, "Rude, don't I get a good morning?" I ask pouting slightly in my mom's direction as I grab a chair at the kitchen table. "Nah I see you all the time" she says jokingly, and as I gasp Tyde decides to helpfully input into the conversation. "You see Connor all the time as well, I mean it's rare to see just Troye anymore" he says teasingly, which earns him a kick to the shins under the table. Luckily before he can retaliate the plates of pancakes are put down on the table, which acts as a suitable distraction for all of us.    
  
***   
  
We pull into the parking space and the car cuts out, leaving us drowning in the newly formed silence. Suddenly I don't know what to say. It's as if my brain and mouth aren't connected anymore. Neither of us moves to get out of the car. My smile returns and I calm down when I feel a warm hand grab my own and glance up at Connor's face. I see all of my own nerves and worries on his face along with a few extras. "I know at least Tyler is going to ask about us" I say gently, "I know" he replies quietly. "What do you want me to tell him?" I continue, "I don't know. I hate the idea of lying about it but I'm not ready for everyone to know" he says conflicted. "Got it. Don't tell them, try and avoid lying" I say giving his hand a reassuring squeeze, "This is where we see if I could be a politician", "What whether you can talk around the question?" Connor says smirking slightly, "Exactly" I say grinning. Which causes him to laugh at my optimism and I can feel the tension draining away. "Come on then, might as well face everyone now" he says and we reluctantly disconnect our hands and head out into the cool air of the car park.    
  
Once we're sat at our groups usual table in the canteen we say hello to everyone and I try and concentrate on the current topic of conversation. However, this is proved difficult by Tyler who keeps trying to catch my eye. When I finally do, I see him waggling his eyebrows at me suggestively and glancing over at Connor sat next to me and when I just roll my eyes at him, he starts to subtly gesture towards the door to get me away from the group where we can talk. Luckily though, the first bell rings to say we have to start moving towards our first class so I'm saved for a while longer, as I just mouth a 'sorry' at him and grab my bag to head off with the others.    
  
My first class of the day is music, which while I'm glad it's a class that in our group only me and Zoe take, I'm also dreading it. As today is the day that we get the results back on the song that we wrote, recorded and handed in last half term. While I had been confident in our song and had loved making it, I was still petrified of what the teacher's feedback is going to be. We walk into the class and grab our usual table near the back and sit there in relative silence as we're too stressed to make conversation. Once all the rest of the students have filed into the class and the register has been filled out, she looks up from the computer and smiles. "So today, as I'm sure you remember, you will be getting feedback on your last project and overall I was very impressed, you should all be proud of your work." She tells us all and her words ease my nerves a bit, but what if ours was an exception or if she was just being nice? She’s now walking around the class, calling out the groups and giving them a sheet with their feedback. But I'm snapped out my worry by Zoe beside me, "Troye?" She says and I turn to look at her. "Okay?" She asks me, "Okay" I tell her, a smile breaking through onto my face, "Omg stop flirting with me!" she jokes. Unfortunately this moment of calm is shattered when I hear the teacher calling out our names and see her heading towards us when she spots us.    
  
"Well done" she says when she reaches our desk. I quickly look down at the page and see that our song inspired by the fault in our stars, because come on who didn't love that story, had gotten us an A! I gasp and look over at Zoe, who's face mirrors my happiness exactly, and we throw our arms around each over in our excitement. I can't stop smiling for the rest of the lesson.    
  
"So did you and Connor talk?" Tyler asks when he finally corners me in our drama lesson before lunch. "Yea we did" I answer and the grin that spreads across his face is almost blinding "Fucking finally" he says excitedly. "And?" He asks impatiently when I don't elaborate on my answer, "and I don't want to talk about it" I tell him. Which causes his smile to drop, "Oh" he mummers, "Surely it can't have gone that badly? I mean you two looked ok this morning?". "Don't worry, we talked about it all and we're ok, but that's all you're gonna get out of me" I tell him, as much as I don't want to tell him the truth, I don't want him thinking that me and Con have fallen out. It's going to be hard enough to hide my feelings for him already, without having to pretend that things are awkward or that I have any bad feeling towards him. "So you're ok?" He asks unconvinced, "Yea I am, but please can you not talk to Con about it? As I don't want to make things awkward" I say hoping that for once Tyler will be able to forget about the gossip and not try to interfere. At this he sighs disappointedly "Fine I won't ask...", "Thank you Ty!" I interrupt thankfully, "Unless! He looks like he needs to talk" he finishes sternly, "Alright that's fair enough" I say. Luckily before either of us can say anymore I glance up and see the drama teacher is starting to look our way so we have to get back to doing our work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually had inspiration to write the next chapter so a large chunk is already written, so you shouldn't have to wait too long for that to be completed :) xx


	29. Don't threaten me with a good time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basically some coupley fluff and some Sugg sibling bonding time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I know, I said you wouldn't have to wait very long for this one but yea... oops? If it's any conselation this is a long chapter? Today's song is by Panic at the Disco x

***Troye's pov***

The canteen is already packed and noisy when me and Tyler get there in our lunch break, but the sun's shining in through the windows and it looks like today may be one of the few days in the week where we get chips with our meal, so that cheers me up a lot. Not to mention the fact that I spot Connor already sat at our group's table. I faintly register the fact that Tyler is talking to me about something as we move through the throngs of people towards the lunch queue, but I'm more focused on the growing smile on his face as he animatedly explains something to Alfie and Zoe. "Troye?" Tyler's says impatiently while clicking his fingers in front of my face, causing me to jump. "What Ty?" I ask, but he just rolls his eyes at me and mutters something that sounds awfully like "and he wonders how I knew".    
  
Once I've got my food, today's meal being fishcakes and chips, I slide into the chair next to Connor at the table while Tyler sits on his other side. Which causes Connor to glance over and smile at me, he looks so cute and adorable that I feel like my heart's doing somersaults in my chest. However, that innocent look soon disappears and is replaced by a smirk as he reaches over to grab a handful of my chips and stuff them into his mouth. "Oh hi Troye, How's your day been so far? Could I please steal some of your lovely chips?" I say sarcastically at him, but he just splutters slightly and swallows his remaining mouthful. "They're very hot" he says while breathing out and trying to cool his mouth down. "Oh I'm sorry my chips aren't to your satisfaction" I joke, but he just rolls his eyes at my sarcasm "I'll cope" he smirks while grabbing another few. I give up with an exaggerated sigh and set about eating my lunch while there's still any of it left.    
  
"So your parents were fine with the party then?" Tyler asks Zoe, "yea well you all didn't make too much mess or break anything so yea" she replies. "Although if those two had come straight in from the pool it may have been a different story" she says while gesturing to Caspar and Joe, "Hey! We didn't choose to be thrown in did we?" Caspar says while pointedly staring at Alfie. "Well technically, Joe kind of did." Alfie replies with, "What! No I didn't." Joe says outraged. "You did, you had two options and you chose the pool." Zoe argues. I tune out of conversation slightly so that I can eat my lunch. Me and Connor are sat close enough for our knees and shoulders to brush every so often, making my skin feel like it's on fire. But then my curiosity wins when Zoe pulls her bag up from the floor and starts rummaging around in it.    
  
"Aha" she says proudly and puts the retrieved object down on the table in front of her. It appears to be a bottle of pale turquoise nail varnish. "What are you doing Zo?" I ask, "Doing my nails obviously" she says as she unscrews the top and sets about painting her nails. "It's a pretty colour" I tell her as I watch each nail get coloured in a layer of blue. "Thanks Troye, want me to do yours in it?" She asks glancing up from her nails to look at me. "Sure why not" I shrug, "Really? Cool" she says excitedly "Alfie and Joe always run away if I try to do there's".    
  
"There, done" she says a few minutes later while giving her hands a quick shake to try and dry them. I look up at them and it's of no surprise to me that the look perfect. "Your turn" she says grinning and brandishing the brush out towards me. "Con, you'll have to move I need to be opposite Zo" I ask, but he just pulls a face and makes no attempt to move. "Connn..." I say, dragging the name out to annoy him, "What Troye Boy?" He says mimicking my tone. "Switch seats with me?" I say, pulling my cutest face and fluttering my eyelashes at him. "Nope I'm comfy" he says smirking at me. "Fine, if you're gonna be like that" I say jokingly and just as I see him start to grin in victory, I move so that I am now sat on his lap. "Troye!" He grunts out in surprise, "Well you wouldn't move" I say teasingly. "Fine you win. I'll move" he admits but I just turn and smirk at him "Nope I'm comfy" I say mimicking his earlier response. "Alright can you two stop flirting so I can start" Zoe jokes and I can just tell that Connor's gone bright red, but I just roll my eyes at her and hold my hand out to her. She grins and grabs it, moving it into the position that gives her the best angle to my nails. "Don't move ok? I don't want to get it everywhere" Zoe tells me and I nod. This however is made much more difficult when Connor decides to wrap his arms around my waist and rest his chin on my shoulder so he can watch her work. I stare intently at my nails, afraid to even move an inch due to the closeness to Connor.   
  
Luckily Zoe's had a lot of practise so my nails are quickly covered in the gorgeous blue colour. Once they're done I go to pull my hands away and move back to my own seat, so that I can actually breathe again. But before I can move Zoe grabs my wrists "No you'll smudge it, plus I need to do a second coat" she says before pressing my hands back onto the table so that my nails won't smudge. My muscles tense up as I try not to lean too obviously back, but I can feel his chest pressed against the length of my back. Although, while I am quite distracted by this, I do still see Zoe and Alfie leaning in together and sniggering suspiciously while looking at their phones.   
  
_Zoe:~_ Am I imagining it or are those two more flirty and touchy?    
  
_Alfie:~_ Haha they do look quite close   
  
_Zoe:~_ Hmm what do you think? Are they together, going to get together or friends?   
  
_Alfie:~_ I'm gonna bet they're going to get together soon   
  
_Zoe:~_ Ooh I think they already are!   
  
_Alfie:~_ Wanna bet? ;)   
  
_Zoe:~_ How long?   
  
_Alfie:~_  2 months?   
  
_Zoe:~_ You're on!   
  
_Alfie:~_ Deal   
  
"Zo? Can you do the next coat?" I ask hoping to get them to either share their conversation or at least stop them gossiping. To which Zoe looks up and blushes slightly and grabs my hand off the table.    
  
Once they're all done I press my hands back to the table, "What do you think?" She asks excitedly. "Love them" I tell her, "They're very pretty" Connor whispers into my ear, almost making me jump. I can feel my cheeks heating up as I turn my head slightly so I can see him. "Thanks. Can I go back to my seat now?" I ask him, "Nope. Zoe said not to move or you'll smudge them." He says smirking slightly at me. "I'm gonna get you for this" I quietly tell him in my best threatening voice, "Oh really. What are you going to do?" He says while raising his eyebrows suggestively at me. "Just you wait till I can use my hands again" I threaten, but this just makes him smirk more. "Doesn't sound like much of a threat to me. It sounds like a good time." He whispers suggestively into my ear, causing me to gasp in shock and swing round slightly so I can elbow him in the side. "Ow" he says while laughing, which causes all eyes on the table to turn to us in surprise. "What did you do?" Zoe asks confused at our sudden laughter. But through my laughter I feel Connor tense up slightly at the question, "Doesn't matter, but don't worry he deserved it." I tell her. "Sure if you say so." She says with a look somewhere between laughter and disbelief.    
  
"Eugh why do you all have to be so coupley today?" Tyler asks jokingly. "Hey! We've not been that bad." Zoe says jokingly outraged, "Yes you have. Just look at you cuddled up together." Tyler argues, which just causes Alfie to put his arm around her. "You're just jealous Ty" Joe teases. "Course I am! Look at how cute you all are." He says teasingly, but then his eyes widen in excitement, "You didn't deny it!". "Deny what Ty?" Joe asks dryly, "That you're a couple!" Tyler exclaims excitedly. "Why should I? Of course you're right Ty." Joe says in a monotone, sarcastic voice. Which Tyler just rolls his eyes at.   
  
***Joe's pov***   
  
I can't decide if I'm glad that no one took my comment seriously or not. But whether I am or not the conversation seems to have moved on to other topics. I glance round the table and see that not everyone has in fact moved on, as Zoe is watching me weirdly so I quickly look away. My thoughts must have been visible on my face, as a minute or so later I feel Caspar's shoulder bump mine. I turn to look at him and see his concerned face already watching me. So I pull out my phone and try to subtly type out a message without anyone else on the table noticing.   
  
_Joe:~_ I think Zo might have believed me   
  
_Caspar:~_ Do you want her to know?   
  
_Joe:~_ I dunno Casp, maybe?   
  
_Caspar:~_ Well if you do tell her then let me know   
  
_Joe:~_ Course I will you plonker, does this mean you're ok with people knowing?    
  
_Caspar:~_ Jojo as long as you're happy I couldn't give a rat's arse if people know or not   
  
_Joe:~_ Eloquently put as usual Caspy   
  
_Caspar:~_ You love it ;)    
  
_Joe:~_ Plonker   
  
_Joe:~_ But yea I guess I do   
  
_Caspar:~_ Awwww Joe!!!    
  
_Joe:~_ Shut up you dick   
  
_Caspar:~_ HAHAHA   
  
Rather than reply I just bump his shoulder with my own and pout at him. "Joe?" A voice asks nervously, causing me to turn my attention away from Caspar. "Yea?" I ask the voice, who I can now see is a cute, brunette girl from my maths class, Emily I think her name is. "Umm, well I was wondering if you wanted to go out with me this weekend to the cinema or something?" She asks. "I'm sorry but I think I've got plans and I have to catch up on work and stuff." I tell her after a slight pause. She looks slightly taken aback by my reply but quickly recovers, "Oh ok well maybe some other time?" She says. "Maybe." I tell her non-committedly and we have a slight awkward pause until she mummers a goodbye and heads back towards her own group of friends.    
  
Once she's gone I glance round the table to see nearly everyone staring at me with their mouths hanging wide open. Alfie seems to recover first saying "Catch up on work and stuff?...Are you alright mate?" He asks stunned, "Yea why wouldn't I?" I ask him. "A girl who is totally your type just asked you out and you blew her off to do work?" Alfie says and I just shrug "Maybe my types changed". "Oooh, I think Joe likes someone!" Connor says excitedly, "Oh shut it Con," I say jokingly and he laughs.    
  
"Hey while the weather's still good, why don't we sit outside for a while?" Troye asks glancing out of the windows at the sunshine that is pouring through. "Yea! I like that plan." Zoe says, "Really? Surely it's not gonna be that warm?" Alfie asks reluctantly. "Shh it'll be fine." Zoe tells him, "Fine fine," he agrees. "That means your going to have to move your butt Troye." Connor tells him, "Eugh fine." He says as he gets up from his lap.   
  
Once we get out out of the canteen, I'm not particularly surprised when I feel a hand wrap around my arm and pull me to the side of the corridor away from the rest of the group. "What is it Zo?" I ask as I turn to face her, "I wanna talk to you broseph" she tells me. "What about?" I ask, trying to hide my nervousness. "Well first I want to remind you that you can tell me anything and I won't judge you." She says softly "So I just wanted to give you a chance to talk if you want to?". "Thanks Zo, but can we talk somewhere else?" I ask her as I glance around the corridor to see who else is near us. "Sure, field?" Zo asks and I nod, as we start walking out towards the school field.    
  
Once there, we settle down on the grass away from the few other groups of people out here. "Ok?" Zo asks once we're both sorted and comfortable. I take a deep breath and then start, "Ok well knowing you you've probably already guessed this, but... I'm bi." I barely have chance to get another breath before I'm engulfed in a bone crushing hug, (which she really shouldn't be able to do given her small build). Eventually though she releases me and I can breathe again. "So is this something you've known for a while or have you only recently realised?" She asks, "Only recently" I tell her and she nods supportively.    
  
Unfortunatley she then gets a twinkle of mischief in her eyes, "Does this mean I can talk about guys with you?" She asks teasingly and I groan "Please no. Anyway you've got Alfie". "Yea but you don't" she teases. "No I definitely don't have Alfie." I joke, "Better not, he's mine" she says. "But seriously is there anything else?" She asks, "Like what?" I ask raising my eyebrow at her. "Well is there someone you like?" She asks cheekily, and I groan "You're as bad as Connor." I tell her, but I can feel my cheeks heating up. "Awww! There is someone isn't there?" She says, almost jumping and down in her excitement. I roll my eyes, "Fine. Yes. I'm err kind of seeing someone." I mumble, and she basically squeals. "Awwww!! Who is it?" She asks, and I'm silent for a minute as I chew on my lip in indecision. "Caspar." I mumble quietly under my breath, "Who?" She asks, as it was too quiet for her to hear. So I say it again, slightly louder this time "Caspar." Which she obviously hears as she squeals in happiness and wraps her arms around me again, "Awwww! That's so cute!". "But don't tell anyone ok?" I tell her nervously, "Course I won't big Bro." She says still grinning from ear to ear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it anyway and just thank you if your still here reading this, I can't believe how long I've been writing this now and you all have been so supportive and kind, so thanks and please keep commenting it really makes my day and I love talking to you all xx


	30. Plans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A special date for Connor and Troye.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! So it feels like forever since I last updated (which it probably is... sorry) but I finally finished this chapter! Thank you to the people who commented you really helped give the kick I needed to write. The song Plans is by Oh Wonder, and I hope this chapter makes up for my absence! Xx
> 
> -Also I would like to mention that this chapter ended up being in no way set in LA like it's meant to be. So please excuse the lack of Americanness

***Connor's pov***   
  
_Troye:~_ Do you have plans for Sunday?   
  
_Connor:~_ No, I don't think so   
  
_Troye:~_ Wrong. You do now ;) Don't make any plans   
  
_Connor:~_ Hahaha, what am I doing then?   
  
_Troye:~_ It's a surprise of course   
  
_Connor:~_ Oh of course   
  
_Troye:~_ Also you're driving ;P   
  
_Connor:~_ You mean cuz you can't ;P   
  
Connor:~ Also how am I going to know where to drive if I don't know our destination?   
  
_Troye:~_ Shh I'm getting there. And I shall direct you of course   
  
_Connor:~_ So we're going to get lost   
  
_Troye:~_ Hey! That's just rude   
  
_Connor:~_ But true   
  
_Troye:~_ Humph. Maybe I won't take you out for our first date then   
  
_Connor:~_ Nooo! I'm sorry! I'd love to get lost with you ;)   
  
_Troye:~_ Aww I suppose I'll forgive you then   
  
_Connor:~_ Yay!   
  
_Troye:~_ I was planning on using the sat nav on my phone anyway don't worry ;P   
  
_Connor:~_ Oh thank god   
  
_Troye:~_ Hahaha rude   
  
*****Sunday*****   
  
"So do I get to know where we're going now?" I teasingly ask Troye, once the doors of the car are firmly shut behind us. "Nope." He says grinning at me. So I just roll my eyes at him and start the engine, "Fine, direct then." I tell him. He chuckles and pulls out his phone so we (hopefully) won't get lost, "Alright then, so turn left off the drive." Troye informs me, "Now are you sure?" I tease, "Yep. It's definitely right." He jokes and apparently it was so bad that I ended up laughing anyway. "So left?" I double check as I get ready to drive off, "Right." He says still grinning at his joke. "I hate you." I mutter, "No you don't, and fine, yes left." He teases.   
  
Once we're off, in my peripheral vision I see Troye slouching down in his seat to get comfy, while quietly humming along to the radio. We soon fall into our usual comfortable chatter, which helps to settle the butterflies in my stomach. It's enough that I can almost convince my brain that it's just an ordinary drive with a friend, and not in fact my first ever date with Troye.   
  
"Are we nearly there yet?" I whine jokingly, to which I am rewarded with one of Troye's  grins and an exaggerated eye roll. "Actually we are, Mr Impatient." He says and I can feel my stomach flip in anticipation as I try and figure out what's nearby that we could be heading to. After a few more turns, he directs me into a relatively empty car park and we spot an easy, drive-in drive-out spot. "I'm just gonna go get us a ticket ok? Be back in a sec." He says while undoing his seatbelt and clambers out of the car. For a minute I watch him head towards the pay and display metre, then I glance around trying to figure out where we are but come up blank.   
  
I'm startled out of my thoughts by my door opening and Troye's grinning face appearing mere inches from my own. He leans across me and puts the ticket on the dashboard so it can be seen through the window. "Come on then." He says straightening up and holding out his hand to pull me out the car. I roll my eyes, but follow anyway. It's only a few minutes walk until we end up stood by the sea defences near a pier. "Wow." I say as my eyes take in the gorgeous blues of the sea and the golden hues of the sand. "Beautiful isn't it?" Troye says sounding similarly awed by the view. "Definitely." I agree. The wall is just about low enough for us to clambers up onto and sit with our legs dangling off the side. I pull my phone out to try and capture part of this moment in a photo.   
  
After I'm satisfied with the number and quality of my pictures, I switch the camera so it's now facing us and manage to snap a few of Troye while he's still absorbed in the view. Unfortunately due to us sitting so close I'm quickly busted, as my laughter makes my shoulder to shake slightly. Thus making him to notice me taking the pictures, causing him to pout adorably. To my surprise he then snatches my phone from my grasp, smushes our faces together, wraps his free arm around my shoulders and takes some of his own.   
  
Soon after, I'm being dragged down the promenade towards the pier by a very eager, bouncy Troye. We open the doors of the amusements on the pier and are greeted by blaring music, the chatter of people and loud crashes of the coin machines. "So what first?" Troye asks with a mischievous glint in his eyes. "Challenge you to the 2p machines?" I dare him, "You’re on." He says confidently.   
  
Once we've each changed a pound coin into 2p's, we both make a loop around the machines trying to find the one that looks best. We end up settling on two next to each other, of which I feel mine has some promise in it. It takes me a few coins to get back into the swing of it, but then I start getting a few coins back out. However just as my confidence is starting to build, I hear the loud, metallic clatter of coins from Troye's machine. I look down and see the coins building up in his winnings tray.

"How did you do that?" I ask shocked. "Luck." He smirks while kneeling down and scooping the coins into his winning's pot. "That cannot just be luck." I say in disbelief, "Alright fine, I may have had a lot of practise." He admits. "Cheat!" I tease, "It's not cheating!" He exclaims "I simply spent a portion of my summers as a child with machines like this". "Fine then it may not be cheating but it's certainly dishonest." I tease him. "Hey! You challenged me not the other way round." He argues, then pauses and smirks slightly "But yea it was a bit sneaky, sorry." He says obviously not sorry in the slightest. "You should be sorry." I grin triumphantly. But then Troye moves closer into my personal space, "I promise I'll make it up to you." He says fluttering his eyelashes slightly. "How?" I ask uncertainly, "However you like." He smirks, meeting my eyes with his heated gaze. "Troye!" I exclaim as I feel my skin heat up under his gaze. His eye contact lasts for another few seconds while he bites his lip, causing me to swallow nervously, until suddenly the spell is broken by his loud laughter. "You're so easy to make blush Con." He says between laughs. Causing me to pout slightly at his teasing, "Well I wouldn't feel the need to blush so much, if someone wasn't so damn inappropriate!" I joke, causing him to laugh even harder. "Ooh I can be sooo much more inappropriate Con." He says with a wink. 

From there on in my chances of winning only get worse. As whenever I start to get focused on the machine and get my timings right, I feel Troye brush close to me, or trail his fingers over my arm and whenever I look over at him, he just grins and winks at me. While I did manage to have a few lucky wins, Troye's luck continued to be better. By the time I'm down to my last coin, I can tell that my winnings are severely lacking. "So how'd you do?" Troye asks, "Not good. As you well know and definately not as well as you." I tell him glancing at his tub of winnings. "How would I know? I haven't been near you." He says overly innocently, as I roll my eyes at him. "Come on, as I 'cheated' I'll buy you dinner?" He says making quotation marks with his hands. "I think that sounds reasonable, only the best mind you." I tease, "Ooh of course, wouldn't have expected any less." He says grinning as we make our way out of the arcade and out onto the pier, our hands brushing slightly as we walk.   
  
"So good enough for you?" Troye asks from beside me. "Perfect." I tell him "Although I do have one complaint." Which causes him to gasp in exaggerated shock, "And what would that be?" He asks indignantly. "This sand is getting everywhere, and is going to be a bugger to get rid of." I tease. "Aw, gives you a little souvenir to take home with you." He teases back.   
  
As we sit there eating our fish and chips wrapped in newspaper on the beach, I can't believe how lucky I am. We watch as the blues in the sky are slowly merged with the reds from the sunset. The colours bleed together forming one of the most beautiful skies I've ever seen and I reach out to grab Troye's hand, as I realize there's no one I'd rather be here with than him. He turns to face me in surprise and then smiles when he sees my own matching grin. "Red sky at night, shepherd's delight. Red sky in the morning, shepherds warning." He recites "See it's a good sign." He says gesturing at the red sky above us. "It definitely is." I tell him smiling.

 ***Troye's pov***   
  
"So any more surprises planned?" Connor asks teasingly, "Maybe." I tell him while waggling my eyebrows at him. "Ooh pulling out all the stops are you?" He teases, "Definitely. I'm hoping to snag myself a second date." I joke. "That could be arranged." He says leaning closer towards me, "I'm glad." I whisper as he's close enough to hear it anyway. "So what plans have you still got up your sleeve?" He asks, "Only tickets to the cinema in... just under half an hour." I tell him pausing slightly to check the time on my phone. "So what do we do for that half an hour?" He asks quietly and his face is close enough for me to feel his hot breath on my skin. "Whatever you want." I smirk at him. Causing him to smirk back and lean forward so that our lips brush with the softest of touches, before the sounds of people walking along the beach in our direction reaches us and snaps us out of our daze.   
  
Connor startles and almost leaps away from me and back to where he was originally sat. For a moment I just watch his chest rise and fall, slightly more rapidly than usual and calm my own racing heart. "Con?" I say gently, but he doesn't respond and remains staring at his hands in his lap. "Con?" I repeat and this time his eyes slowly rise up until they are locked with my own. "It's okay." I tell him comfortingly and put my hand down next to his own, so that our fingertips are slightly overlapped. He slowly exhales and then says "I know it is... but it's just...", "Scary?" I suggest and he nods. "Like I want to not care what people think... but I guess part of my brain is still adjusting to all this." Connor explains, "Con, I get it and it's okay. You'll get there" I tell him. "But what if it takes too long?" He asks quietly, "Too long for what?" I ask in confusion. He shuffles about in his seat obviously uncomfortable and reluctant to answer, so I wait. "Too long for you to be willingly to wait." He finally whispers, almost too quietly for me to hear. "I wouldn't hold your breath for that to happen." I say, causing him to look at me with his eyebrows scrunched up in confusion. "I'm not giving up on you. You're stuck with me now." I tease him and nudge his shoulder with my own. "You're too good to me." He says but I can see a smile starting to peek through his serious expression. "No I'm not, I just know that we're worth it. You're worth it." I tell him "But seriously I don't care how long it takes. Like yes I want to be able to be all gross and adorable in public, but I only want that if you're happy with it and if not, then we can just be gross in private." I tell him with a wink. Which causes him to blush a bright shade of red, but it does allow his grin to escape as well, so I call that a definite success.   
  
We have a few more moments on the beach to just soak up the surroundings, until I check the time on my phone and realise we have to leave in order to get to the cinema in time. So with a groan of effort at having to move again, I slowly get up. "Come on, we gotta go." I tell Connor who is still sat comfortably and who hasn't made the slightest move to stand up yet. "Do I have to?" He whines, "Yes or we'll be late." I tell him sternly. "Fine." He says with a sigh of defeat and hold his arms up for me to pull him up. "Fine." I say while rolling my eyes at him, but I comply anyway and grasp his hands to pull him into a standing position.   
  
We get to the cinema with a few minutes to spare. Which we decide to use productively by getting a large tub of popcorn, which Connor insists on paying for as I bought the film tickets. Once we're in and settled in our seats, almost immediately the lights dim and the curtain starts to open. "Great timing." I whisper to Connor, "Definitely." He replies and intertwines his fingers with my own. To which I can't stop the huge grin from spreading across my face.   
  
*******   
  
It's dark by the time we pull up into Connor's drive. So once he cuts the engine we just have the meager light from the moon to see by. "Thank you Troye." He says softly, "It was my pleasure Con." I reply. "I've had an amazing day." He says,"I'm glad, but remember it'll be your turn next." I say happily. "I can cope with that." He teases. Then his hand comes up to cup my cheek and before I know it his mouth crashes into mine. I reach up to thread my hands in his hair to pull him closer and deepen the kiss. Our lips separate, but neither of us pull away so our noses brush and I rest my forehead on his. "Hi." I say softly and smile, "Hi." He grins at me. We stay like that, simply breathing each other in for a moment. Until I tilt my chin slightly and gently press my lips back to his, savouring the gentle pressure and taste of his lips. "I'll see you tomorrow." He whispers softly against my skin, and I pull back slightly and nod "Yep". However, it's only after another few impulsive (and entirely necessary) kisses that we actually detach ourselves and get out of the car. "Goodnight Troye." He says, "Goodnight Con." I reply. "Sleep well." He softly calls from the steps to his house, "You to." I call back, pulling out my key to get into the house. Even after the door’s shut and Connor is out of my sight, I can't keep the smile off my face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Are you all having a good day/week? I hope you are, and I hope you liked this chapter. As always come talk to me, let me know what you think. And thank you to everyone liking, commenting and reading this story, it means so much to me xx
> 
> Also I'm really curious, what's the equivalent to 2p machines in America?


	31. Do I Wanna Know?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Connor and Troye meet up after work to watch a movie, but very little of the movie gets watched.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again :) so the song is by the Arctic Monkeys and it's late and I just finished writing and editing this chapter so I'm sorry if it's full of stupid mistakes. Hope you like it x

***Troye's pov***   
  
I was working till close today with Tyler, but he'd gone into the backroom a while ago to make sure that it was all tidy ready for us to lock up. So I was left leaning against the counter watching the minutes tick by on the clock, in case any last minute stragglers come in in search of coffee.    
  
The tinkle of the bell above the door stirs me from my mindless stupor and draws my eyes away from the clock on the wall and down towards the door. The person I see standing there causes a grin I can't control to spread across my face.    
  
"Hi." I grin, "Hi," he says "Is it too late to get a drink?".  "Course not Con, what do you want?" I ask, "Usual please." He replies grinning back at me, "Coming right up." I say as I turn round to make the drink. Once it's all done I place it down onto the counter, "It's on me." I tell him before he can get his wallet out of his pocket. "Aw thanks Troye." He says grinning at me.    
  
"Connor!" Tyler calls loudly from the doorway, obviously having heard that we had a customer. "Hey Ty." Connor says, "What are you doing here? Did you come just to see me?" Tyler asks jokingly, "Course I did, just don't tell Troye." Connor stage whispers to Tyler. So I lean across the counter to playfully whack him round the head, but he sees me coming and ducks out the way. Which almosts results in Connor's drink spilling everywhere, while Tyler just chuckles at us from the sidelines.

  
"When can you lock up anyway?" Connor asks, "Umm.. about now really." I say after glancing up at the clock. "Woo." Connor says. "Ok so you go sit over there out the way and don't make a mess!" I joke as I usher him towards a seat, so that me and Tyler can finish tidying up.    
  
We soon get everything sorted and are on our way home. "How was work?" I ask as we walk along towards our houses, "Good, no one drowned so I must have done something right." He jokes. Causing me to chuckle, "Well it's always good when no one dies on your watch." I tease. "What about you?" He asks, "It was good, Tyler tried to chat one of the customers up, so that was amusing to watch." I tell him. "Did it work?" He asks laughing, "Surprisingly yes. He got his number." I tell him chuckling slightly. "Good for him." Connor says. By this point we were in the familiar streets near our house and I’m unwilling to part from him so soon. "So you wanna come in? We could watch a movie or something?" I ask hopefully, "Sure I'd love to." He says softly, bumping my shoulder as we walk. "I've just gotta drop my stuff off and let my parents know where I am ok? I'll be over in a few." He says once we reach our drives and I nod "See you in a minute." I say while giving him a little wave.    
  
By the time Connor appears in my room I've gotten changed out of my work clothes and cocooned myself on the bed with netflix up on the tv. "Why hello again." He says cheerily, "Fancy seeing you here." I reply jokily. "So what we watching?" He asks as he climbs onto the bed next to me, "Something simple, I'm too tired to follow something new." I say as mow that I've sat down I can feel my eyes starting to droop slightly. "Hot Fuzz?" He asks, "Perfect." I say, as I know most of the words to it so I don't have to pay much attention to follow the story. I grab the remote and flick through till I find it and press play.    
  
"I think Nicola suspects about us." He says softly a few minutes into the movie. "Why?" I ask cautiously, "She was there when I said I was coming here and she smirked like she knew something no one else did." He explains, "Ah..." I say after a slight pause. "What?" He says tensing up slightly, "Well she kind of knows I like you." I tell him nervously. "Kind of knows you like me?" He says in disbelief, now sitting bolt upright. "Yea she figured it out a while ago." I tell him. "Why on earth would you let her find out though?" He says angrily,  "Connor calm down! Firstly, she figured it out, I just couldn't deny it. Secondly, this was way before us, before I knew you were my soulmate, before I knew you were gay, back when this was just an unrequited crush for all I knew. And thirdly, she's your sister and she loves you." I say frustrated, and the pause after I've finished drags out and I start to panic that I've said too much.    
  
"I'm so sorry Troye." He says quietly and I let out a sigh of relief, "It's okay Con." I say softly. "No. It's not. There's no excuse for me to be a dick to you Troye." He says softly. "Well, then thank you for your apology." I tell him and he smiles cautiously. "Come here." I say softly holding my arms out, and Connor settles back down on the bed. "I'm sorry that she knows." I say softly, "Don't be, you're right, it's ok." He says. I settle with my head on his chest and we both wrap our arms around each other. “You smell like chlorine.” I state and he laughs “Sorry I could have showered but I didn't want to keep you waiting.”. “I didn't say I didn't like it. It reminds me of my childhood.” I say smiling at the memories.    
  
***Connor's pov***   
  
"Troye..." I say softly as I'm not sure if he's actually asleep or just 'resting his eyes'. "Mmm..." he murmurs into my chest. "Troye, I'm hot." I tell him, "I know you are." He mummers and I roll my eyes, even half asleep he can make me blush. "Troye..." I whine "let me take my jumper off?". "But I'm comfy." He whines while trying to snuggle deeper into my chest, "But I'm roasting here." I say. "Fine." He says with an exaggerated sigh and starts slowly rolling over to the side at a snail's pace. Eventually he's moved enough for me to sit up and pull my jumper over my head, which I throw onto the floor somewhere to get it out of our way. "Thank you." I say while leaning down to kiss his forehead. He let's out a contented murmur, before then latching back onto me as soon as I'm lying down again.    
  
Pretty soon I feel his breathing even out as he falls asleep again, so I focus on the film again but it's a good job I've seen it before as I've already missed most of the first half. As I'm lying there I can't stop myself from softly running my fingers through his hair as he sleeps.    
  
I jump slightly when I hear a knock at the door. I feel my heart racing in my chest and my eyes widen as I look down to see Troye still fast asleep and sprawled across me. I know that when whoever's at the door comes in and sees us like this they’ll know. But as I watch him lying there peacefully, I surprise even myself by rather than quickly moving him off me I call out to the person behind the door. "Yeah?" I ask, which comes out surprisingly solidly and not stuttery. As the door is opening I take a deep breath to calm myself.    
  
"Troye?... Oh." Troye's Mom says in surprise once she sees that he's fast asleep, I watch her for a minute as she takes in our position "Ooh." She says in understanding when she looks up and meets my gaze. "Your not gonna try the 'it's not what it looks like'?" She asks amused, "Would you believe me if I did?" I ask, causing her to chuckle. "Honestly? Not a chance in hell." She tells me, "I won't try and lie then." I tell her nervously. "Good, there's no need to lie to us." She says softly, giving me a reassuring smile. "When that lazy lump here wakes up, will you come down and talk to us about it?" She asks slightly teasingly and I nod. "You make a cute couple." She says grinning as she heads towards the door, making me blush.    
  
Now that the door's closed again behind her I notice my still racing heart and my shaky muscles. I can't believe I did it. Someone knows about me and Troye. I can barely take in anything of the rest of the film and before I know it the credits are rolling, so I reach across to the bedside table to grab the remote and turn it off.    
  
A variety of grunts and noises come from Troye as he stretches and arches his back off the bed. Before he then starts blinking in confusion at the black screen on the tv, "It finished, you slept right through everything." I tell him, "Oh. Oops. You're just too comfy." He says, voice still slightly croaky and deep from sleep. "Oh well I'm sorry about that." I say teasingly, "You should be." He jokes, before rolling on top of me so we're lying chest to chest. He smirks up at my surprised face and then captures my lips in a passionate kiss. It seems to take my brain a long time to catch up with my body as I'm responding to his kiss before my brain can tell me to stop. After a minute I manage to get some control back and pull back slightly and tilt my head so our foreheads and noses are pressed together.    
  
"What?" He asks softly, "Much as I'd love to continue this, we need to go downstairs." I tell him slightly nervously. "Why? My parents are gonna be there." He asks confused, "I know." I say rolling my eyes. "So this is much more fun." He says gazing down at me and biting his bottom lip. "Troye..." I say, my breathing increasing as we breathe each other's air. "Con..." he says smirking at me. "Stop distracting me." I tease, "Pssh, you're the one distracting me." He jokes and I roll my eyes. "Your mom knows about us." I say softly after taking a deep breath and I watch as the smile on his face drops and his eyes widen. "How?..." he asks quietly, "She came in here when you were asleep and sprawled across me." I tell him softly. "I'm so sorry Con, I..." he says slightly panicky before I clamp my hand over his mouth to shut him up. "Shh it's ok, she knocked I had the time to throw you off if I wanted to." I tell him and remove my hand from his mouth, which just hangs open slightly for a minute. "...you chose for her to find out?" He asks softly in disbelief and I grin at him "Yep, I mean I'd rather have had more time but throwing you off me while you were asleep felt like I was ashamed of you and I'm not." I explain but am cut off by his mouth again as he kisses me with such emotion that I'm left breathless.    
  
This then leads to more kisses but eventually we get back on track, "Why do we need to go downstairs though?" Troye asks me, "Because your mom said that when you woke we had to come down and talk about it." I tell him and he groans. "What?" I ask nervously, "This is gonna be awkward." He sighs. "How do you know?" I ask curiously, "I've had this talk before." He says. "Do I wanna know?" I ask him, "No but your gonna." He smirks. "Oh god, what's it about?" I ask worriedly, "It's basically the rules about what we can and can't do." He sighs, "Can and can't do?" I question. "Yea I think her exact words are: 'we don't care what you do, as long as you don't do it when we're in the house and do it safely.'" He quotes, "oh god, as in us..." I say blushing madly, "Yep." He cringes.    
  
"Where's your jumper? You'll be cold downstairs" He asks as he gets off the bed, "Dunno should be somewhere around here." I say. "Eh we'll look for it later, have one of mine." He says reaching into his wardrobe for a hoodie. "Thanks." I say as I pull the soft, burgundy jumper on over my head, which I can't help but notice smells distinctly of Troye. "Come on, we have an awkward conversation about safe sex and relationships to have with my parents." He jokes and reaches his hand out to grab my own, "Oh joy." I mutter and nervously follow him down the stairs. But Troye's hand stays in my own, giving me the courage to keep going.


	32. Raise Your Glass

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Relationship talk with Troye's parents.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this was originally just going to be a time skip and just ignore this conversation, but a couple of you mentioned in the comments that you were looking forward to this so I got thinking and this is what happened. Hope you like it xx

***Troye's pov***   
  
We stand facing the living room door in silence. Connor's hand still clasp in my own. I take in the intricate, swirling grain in the wood as I take a deep breath. Connor squeezes my hand reassuringly and I look up at him and smile. That simple gesture conveys so much and reassures me that this is the all going to be ok. It gives me the nudge I need to push the door open and walk inside with Connor at my side.   
  
At our entrance I see my parents look up from the tv show they were watching and grin at us. "Sleeping beauty's awake then?" My mom teases, causing my face to flush slightly and I roll my eyes. We sit down on the sofa and it's nice not having to assess if we're sat too close together for once. "Did your handsome prince kiss you awake?" She says trying (and failing) to stifle her laughter, "Mom!" I say embarrassed, as I can see Connor turning a bright shade of red next to me. "Sorry, sorry, you just look so adorable together!" She says, "Hush Laurelle, can't you see you're making the poor kids uncomfortable." Dad says calmly to her and I smile gratefully at him. "So how long have you been together?" She asks excitedly, basically ignoring Dad's attempts to tone her excitement down. "About 2 weeks." I tell her, which causes her to look surprised. "Is that all?" She asks in disbelief, "Yea... How long were you expecting?" I ask cautiously. "Honestly? I wouldn't have blinked an eye if you'd said it had been months." Mom tells us "and I'm usually quite perceptive about stuff like this." She adds. "Looks like we were never particularly subtle." Connor tells me, and I chuckle "Except to each other apparently".

“So do people know you're together?” Mom asks and I see Connor's facial expression turn slightly panicked. At this I see Mom raise her eyebrow, “Ok going by your faces I'm gonna say no.” she says slightly amused. “No, you're the only people we've told.” I tell her and she smiles “Aww well that's sweet of you to tell us.”. “So your parents aren't aware of your relationship with Troye?” Dad asks Connor, and after a slight pause he manages to stutter out a reply, “Technically no, but I think they probably suspect.” and I nod gently in agreement. “Well no one will find out from us.” Dad tells us supportively and I can feel Connor relaxing slightly against me at that assurance.   
  
"Now I know you don't want to talk about this with us but we need to say it, sex." My mom says and both me and Connor cringe at the topic. As she starts talking, I trace comforting circles on the back of his hand with my thumb. "So I know you probably know all this but firstly, consent. You have to always make sure that you're both comfortable with what you're doing." My mom says and we awkwardly nod along. "Secondly, condoms, make sure you always use them. You know where you can buy them right?" She asks and I cringe in embarrassment, "Yes Mom." I say "but that's not... we're not..." I mumble awkwardly. "Doesn't change the fact that you are in a relationship and so need to know this for when or if you choose to..." she tells me sternly before I interrupt her "Ok ok fine, I guess you're right." "Thank you. Now where was I?" She wonders out loud, as I obviously distracted her from her chain of thought.   
  
"Condoms." Connor mumbles awkwardly at my side, "Ooh yes. Thank you honey." Mom says gratefully, although it just makes Connor blush harder and stare down at the floor. So I squeeze his hand and give him a quick reassuring smile before she continues. "Also if you can't buy them yourself for whatever reason or you're too embarrassed, then if you tell us what to buy we will pick it up for you, but I'm sure you'd rather not involve us in that." My mom says and I cringe at the idea. "You'd buy us condoms?..." Connor asks in slight disbelief, "Yes. I'd rather that than you not using them." Mom says softly.   
  
***Connor's pov***   
  
“But no funny business when we're in the house." Troye's dad says sternly, "We trust you to be sensible about it, don't make us regret that trust." And me and Troye both awkwardly mummer our agreement. "Is that it then?" Troye asks cautiously and his parents share a look before nodding, "Yep all done." His mom says cheerily and I breathe out a sigh of relief. She then stands up and walks across the room towards me, "It's so nice to have you as part of our family Connor." She says before then leaning down and pulling me into a tight hug. Which just oozes warmth and acceptance, the strength of which nearly makes me cry as I'm so stunned by the love in this family. "Now then Troye, you can come and give me a hand with some drinks." She says straightening up and heads out into the kitchen without waiting for Troye's response. He gives me a slightly apologetic smile and then quickly follows his mom out into the other room.

Unfortunately for me, this leaves me alone with his dad. I bite my bottom lip nervously at the silence of the room as he seems to study my face. I jump slightly when the silence is suddenly interrupted. "Just so you're aware, you hurt my little boy and you're going to have to answer to me." Troye's dad says protectively, causing my eyes to widen in shock and I subconsciously shrink back in my chair slightly. "I would never hurt him." I tell him honestly and his stern expression softens, "I don't doubt it, but it had to be said." He says.   
  
We soon hear the bustle of movement coming from the kitchen and glance up at the door as his mom hurries in and passes a glass to his dad. While behind her, and slightly calmer, Troye comes in and hands me my own glass. I grin at him, thankful to have him next to me again. So once he's sat down, I slide my arm behind him, resting my hand on his hip and he leans into me, almost resting his head on my shoulder.   
  
"To Troye and Connor!" Troye's mom says excitedly and we all clink glasses together, "Cheers." We say and none of us can keep the grins from spreading across our faces.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'd like to wish a special thank you to my new beta kindbellamy (I'm really sorry I have no idea how to tag on here) for your help with this chapter. Not to mention all the people who're still reading this (even thou my uploading is nowhere near as good as it used to be!) and liking it and commenting, so thank you all. Xx


	33. Dumb for you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Troye and Connor spend the afternoon after school in town together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, so the chapter title: Dumb for you, is a song by Hoodie Allen. I hope you like this chapter, it's a bit longer so will hopefully make up for the last one being pretty short. Also this one was late mostly because I got distracted and inspired to write the next chapter and this one kind of got pushed to the background for a while, sorry xx

***Connor's pov***   
  
I'm sat on a rather uncomfortable wooden bench outside the music building, waiting for Troye to finish up so we can leave. He's been doing some extra sessions with his music teacher during some of his lunch breaks, working on an extra project. However this means that today, whereas normally we would leave at the start of lunch and have the afternoon free (as we both have free periods then), I'm now left hanging around all of lunch waiting for him. So while I'm waiting I've turned my music up in my headphones and am scrolling through my phone, hoping to look busy in case anyone walks past me.    
  
_ Connor:~ _ Are you nearly done? I've been sat out here for agesss xx   
  
_ Troye:~ _ Sorry we overran a bit, just tidying up now, should be out soon xx   
  
_ Connor:~ _ Cool, hurry up then xx   
  
_ Troye:~ _ Well I'd be faster if I wasn't texting at the same time ;P xx

_ Connor:~  _ But then I couldn't talk to you now! Xx

_ Troye:~  _ But you would see me in person sooner xx

_ Connor:~ _ Aah don't make me choose ;P xx   
  
_ Troye:~ _ Haha, depends what you want me for I suppose ;) xx   
  
_ Connor:~ _ ...What do you mean? Xx   
  
_ Troye:~ _ Well there's certain things I can't do over texts ;) xx   
  
_ Connor:~ _ TROYE! xx   
  
_ Troye:~ _ Haha you don't know that that's what I was implying ;) you just have your mind in the gutter xx   
  
_ Connor:~ _ Oh come on, what else could you be implying with that? xx   
  
_ Troye:~ _ Well I can't hold your hand via text can I? Or hug you? Xx   
  
_ Connor:~ _ Aww, but is that what you were implying? Xx   
  
_ Troye:~ _ Technically no... I just wanted to make you blush ;) xx   
  
_ Troye:~ _ But those things are still true xx   
  
"Hey gurl!" A loud voice calls, startling me out of my daze and almost making me jump out of my seat. I look up to see Tyler grinning like a maniac at me. "What were you grinning at on that phone of yours?" He asks smirking down at me and I quickly turn my music and phone screen off, all the while feeling my face heating up. "Nothing, what are you doing here?" I ask nervously. "Tryna change the subject are you?" He replies, "What? No?" I stutter out, but he just looks unimpressed and raises his eyebrows. "Don't try and lie to me Con, you suck at it." He tells me and I can feel my face flush even more.    
  
*Ring**Ring*

I gratefully look away from Tyler’s knowing gaze as I now have an excuse to not answer him. I grin when I see my phone is lit up with Troye's contact.   
  
"Hello." I answer.   
  
_ "Hey Con."  _   
  
"Are you done?"   
  
_ "Yep, thought I'd phone as you stopped replying to the texts." _   
  
"Ooh yea sorry, Tyler spotted me."   
  
_ "Is he still with you?"  _   
  
"Yea, we're on the benches outside the music building."   
  
_ "Can he hear me?" _   
  
"No, why?"   
  
_ "So I can say whatever and you can't say anything back." _ And I can hear him smirking even through the phone.   
  
"That's not fair."    
  
_ "So you don't want me tell you about how hot you look today and how all I want to do is kiss you so hard you go blind?" _   
  
"So I'll see you in a minute." I stutter out.   
  
_ "No, no Con I'm sorry, stay!"  _   
  
And I sigh, "Fine."   
  
_ "I can be a good boy I swear." _   
  
"Troye!"    
  
But all the response I get is him cackling down the line. Luckily before he can say anything else I spot him coming out of the building, so I disconnect the call, take my headphones out of my ears and put them away in my bag.    
  
He hurries over to us with a wide grin on his face. "Hey Troye!" Tyler calls when Troye reaches us and pulls him into a welcoming hug, "Hey Ty." Troye says happily. "What are you doing here?" Troye asks. "Are you not glad to see me?" Tyler gasps theatrically. "Course I am Ty! I just wasn't expecting you." Troye grins. "I was walking to my lesson and spotted Connor over here, so I thought I'd grace him with my presence." Tyler jokes, "Umm Ty, aren't you gonna be late for that lesson now?" Troye asks and Tyler's eyes widen, "Oh shit yea. Bye guys." Tyler says while quickly grabbing his bag and hurrying off.    
  
Me and Troye share a look and burst out laughing. He sits down on the bench next to me and leans against my shoulder "Hi." He says softly, "Hi." I reply. After a minute or so of peaceful silence, I playfully hit his leg. "Ow! What was that for?" He asks, looking simultaneously shocked and trying to contain a laugh. "That was for your inappropriate comments earlier." I tease, so he raises his eyebrow and laughs.

"So, lunch?" He asks and I grin "Thought you'd never ask, I'm starving." I say. We quickly make our way out of school and Troye turns to head towards the car park but I grab his arm and swing him round. "Shops are this way." I tease and he raises his eyebrows in challenge, "And the car is that way." He states. "That's true, but I'm still going this way." I tease and he groans "You're making me do exercise?". "Yep." I grin widely at him. "Why?" He whines, "Because exercise is good for you." I say rolling my eyes at him. To my surprise he then gasps, "Are you calling me fat?" He jokes and I snort "No, no sane person would ever call you fat." Causing him to grin, "See who needs exercise." He jokes, “People who want to be healthy?" I argue and he grins. However he then leans into me, "I can think of much more fun ways to get enough exercise." He whispers into my ear.

***Troye's pov***

My comment doesn't get the response I was expecting. I was expecting either a laugh, a playful punch or an eye roll, but instead of any of those he just stops. I watch him in confusion for a minute before saying "Con? You ok?". He nervously bites his lip and then says "Troye? You know I'm not ready to... do anything like that right?". "I know Con." I say softly "I know I make a lot of comments about it, but I am just joking and if it ever actually makes you uncomfortable then please tell me ...I just  generally like trying to make you blush." I can see some of the worry ease off his face at my response, "Thanks, it doesnt you're fine, I just wanted to make sure we were on the same page. Also what is your obsession with making me blush?" He teases. "It's cute." I tell him softly "Now come on we still haven't eaten yet!" I say as I start to pull him along the road again.    
  
We end up in the queue at Mcdonald's, "Why don't you go get us a table while I get this?" I say once we've both decided on what we want. "Sure, don't forget anything." He teases, "Me, forget something, as if." I scoff as he heads over to a clear table in the corner.    
  
Once I've ordered and paid, I carry the tray of food over to where Connor's sat. "What do I owe you?" He asks once I'm sat down next to him. "Hmm... a kiss." I tease and he rolls his eyes, "Cute, seriously though?" He says. "Who said I was joking?" I say raising my eyebrow. My eyes flick from his eyes to his lips as he slowly leans closer to me, but then when he's only a hair's breadth away from me he pulls back, "Maybe later." He says smirking at me, before then starting to eat his food. "Didn't you know it's best to pay your debts quickly?" I joke, "I will ...soon." He teases. "Fine but I'm gonna hold you to it." I say, "Fine by me." He smirks and I nearly choke on the fries I had just put in my mouth.

"Con..." I say overly sweetly and he rolls his eyes, "What are you after?" He asks. "Can we go into the shops? I want to start looking for Christmas presents and stuff." I say while fluttering my eyelashes at him.  "Really? It's not even December yet." He says, "It is in a couple days." I argue. "Wow, where have the months gone?" He asks in disbelief, "Well you know time flies when you're having fun." I tease. "What's been so special about the last few months then?" He teases back, "Hmm... well I know personally I moved in next door to this really cute boy, who's been very distracting." I smirk at him, as he blushes. "They can be quite distracting can't they?" He says softly and we end up just sitting in the peaceful silence for a while. 

I'm snapped out of my daydream as Connor starts getting our stuff together and I look up at him questioningly. "Shops then?" He suggests and I grin. "I'll make it up to you." I tell him and he raises his eyebrow questioningly. "Not like that you idiot, I was going to suggest we get coffee afterwards." I say laughing. "Sounds like a plan." He grins bashfully. 

  
***

"Not another vintage shop Troye!" Connor whines beside me as I stop in front of a cute little vintage shop I haven't seen before. "But Con! Look at that jacket!" I say excitedly pointing at a bomber jacket prominently displayed in the window. "I thought you were looking for Christmas presents?" He teases, "Yea... but it's so pretty." I tell him and I can see it in his face that I'm going to win this one. "Fine. But no more, agreed?" He says reluctantly, "Deal." I grin and push the door open, triggering the little bell above the door to ring out into the shop.    
  
I quickly work my way around the displays in the shop toward the window display, so that I could see the back and check the size. When Connor reaches me, I look from him to the jacket with a wide grin on my face. "It's perfect Con!" I say excitedly, "Shouldn't you try it on first?" He asks sensibly and I roll my eyes. "I suppose so."  I reluctantly agree and reach to grab it, but Connor grabs my wrists. "Go and ask someone at the till." He says, "Fine. You guard it." I joke and he grins and rolls his eyes at me, but stays put while I head up to the till.   
  
"Hey can I... Zoe?" I say shocked when I reach the till. "Troye!" She says sounding equally surprised to see me. "What are you doing here?" I ask her and she laughs "I work here". "Wait? Really?" I ask shocked, "Yep. It's nice, we don't get too busy and it just feels homely to me." She says. "It does look nice." I tell her, "It is. So what brings you here?" She asks, reminding me of my original goal. "Ooh! The jacket in the window." I say pointing it out, "Ahh that is nice." She says while coming out from behind the counter and heading towards the window display, me quickly following behind her.    
  
"Hey Connor!" Zoe calls when she sees him, "Zoe?" Connor replies surprised. "So you wanna try it on?" Zoe asks and I nod, so she takes the jacket off of the mannequin and hands it to me. "Sorry for ruining your window display." I tell her while removing my current jacket to try it on, "That's alright, I like redoing it anyway." She says. "So what do you think?" I ask putting it on and giving them a little spin. "Looks great!" Zoe says grinning, "Con?" I ask and he smiles "Suits you." He says softly.     
  
Me and Con are stood by the counter watching as Zoe folds the jacket up and puts it into a bag. I hand her the money for it and she rings it up on the till, but then before handing me the bag, she smirks and looks up at the ceiling above our heads and then back down at me and Connor. Confused, I look up and spot what's making Zoe happy. Mistletoe. Right above our heads. I sigh and reach out to grab my bag off the counter, but Zoe just gives me an unimpressed glare. That's until I feel Connor's hand on my shoulder, which spins me slightly so that I'm facing him and before I can register what he's doing he kisses me. It only lasts a second but it takes all my control to not reach my arms up to pull him closer for more. Zoe's now grinning at us like a lunatic and allows me to take my bag.    
  
"Bye Zo." Con calls as we leave the shop, "See you tomorrow." She replies and I can still feel myself blushing. Luckily we're out into the street quickly and I raise my eyebrow at him questioningly. "What? She wasn't going to let us go if we didn't." He explains, "Anyway, I owed you a kiss didn't I?" He says smirking at me. Causing me to chuckle, "I don't think that counts." I tease. "Oh, why not?" He replies. "Not long enough." I tell him. "Well you never specified anything in the deal." He teases. "Damn. I'm gonna have to make a better deal next time." I joke. "You're right, I definitely got the better end of the deal." He tells me, "Yep you'll have to make it up to me then." I tell him pouting slightly. "Hmm. Could I buy you a coffee?" He asks and I grin "I think I could cope with that."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading and any feedback or comments are always appreciated. Hope you're all well. xx


	34. Kids In The Dark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Party!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Sorry it's been so long but here we have a new chapter! The song is by All time low. I'd like to thank all of you for all your kudos, comments and that stuff, it honestly means so much to me, so enjoy.

***Troye's pov***   
  
We end up arriving at the party slightly late, meaning that it appears to already be in full swing. According to Con, it's become a yearly tradition by this point. So on the evening of the last day of school before the Christmas holiday, basically the whole year group gets invited to erm... whatever their name was' field and they build a campfire and essentially get wasted to celebrate. So after scanning the crowd of people I luckily recognise some people, although there's still a surprising number who I wouldn't have the faintest clue who they are. I'm still uncertain as to whether I made the right choice in agreeing to come here, but Con wanted to go and can be very persuasive, but then I can never say no to him anyway. But before my brain can start to overanalyze everything, Connor places a reassuring touch on my arm and points out where our friends are located making me feel at ease again.    
  
We head over to Zoe and Alfie first, as they're sat by the campfire chatting. "Hey guys." I call out to them causing them to look up at us. "Troye! Connor!" Zoe says leaping up to pull us into a group hug. "You made it then?" She says. "Yep, this one badgered me into agreeing." I tease, gesturing at Con beside me. "Hey! I wasn't that bad." He jokes, "Sure Con, course you weren't." I say sarcastically, to which he just playfully elbows me. "Where are the others anyway?" Connor asks, "Over there." Alfie says pointing across the field towards a large crowd of people "Drinks are over there as well.” he adds. "Aah, of course. Explains the crowd." I say, "Come on then, we'll see you guys in a bit." Connor says before then grabbing my arm and dragging me away towards the loud mass of people.

As get closer I can feel the vibrations from the loud bass playing out of the speakers traveling through me. Surprisingly the music choice isn't that bad and I can feel myself start to sway along to the music as we walk. We make it to the drinks table and grab one each. Then rather than heading back towards Zoe and Alfie like I was expecting, Connor starts heading over to the mass of people dancing. Once we're near the edges of the group I manage to spot Joe and Caspar slap bang in the middle of the circle surrounded by people. Connor starts to drag me over towards them but I pull us to a stop. “Oh no, I'm not going over to them.” I tell him, “Aah, why not?” he teases. “I don't dance.” I state, “Come on you can't be that bad.” he jokes and I just raise my eyebrow unimpressed. “Seriously my moves are worse than my dad's.” I joke, “Well in that case, I have to see them.” he teases and I roll my eyes. “Please? One dance?” he pouts and I sigh in defeat “Fine. You're lucky you're cute.” I tell him. This results in the widest grin I've ever seen spreading across his face making him look even more adorable, if that's even possible, before he pulls me into a dance.

*******

***Connor's pov***

We find an empty log by the fire and sit down. I watch the colours of the fire flickering and dancing, and realise that it must be later than I thought as the sky's already starting to darken as the sun sets. Now that I'm sat down I can feel tonight starting to catch up to me, so as my eyelids get heavier I rest my head on Troye's shoulder.    
  
"Tell me something?" I ask him softly, "What?" He replies, "I dunno, anything. A random story floating around in that brain of yours." I tell him and I can feel his chuckle vibrating through his body, "Alright then." He agrees.   
  
"Well in the Symposium, Plato wrote about how in Greek mythology humans were originally created with 2 faces, 4 arms and 4 legs. Of these humans there were three sexes; all male, all female and androgynous, or both sexes. These people were powerful and planned to overthrow the gods. So Zeus, fearing these creatures, decided to strip them of their power by splitting them in half, thus creating humans as we know them today. These humans would forever be searching for their other half or their soulmate."    
  
"So soulmates are basically the same person?" I ask him, "Well if you believe the myth then kind of, but I think it was meant to be more of a comic interpretation." Troye says thoughtfully, "Ooh, huh." I say. "But I do like the idea that your soulmate completes you, that they're a part of you you've been missing." Troye says turning to face me so he can stare deep into my eyes. At that interpretation I smile, "I like that idea as well." I say softly and he grins back at me. "Where did you learn that piece of random knowledge anyway?" I ask and he just shrugs "It was mentioned in a book I read and I was curious." This makes me laugh, "Well of course." I say laughing.    
  
It's at this point when a very excited Louise comes running over to us, "Connor! Come with me, I need to introduce you to someone." She says excitedly while grabbing my arm and pulling up into a standing a position. I manage to send Troye an apologetic shrug before I'm pulled away through the crowd towards the other side of the fire.    
  
We unexpectedly come to stop and Louise pushes me forward with my momentum, so that I nearly fall into a pretty brunette in front of me. "Sorry." I tell her before turning to face Louise, who is currently grinning like a cheshire cat. "Connor this is Bethany." She says gesturing at the girl I nearly fell into, so I turn to look and see her smiling at me. "Hi." She says almost shyly, "Hi." I reply feeling quite confused, especially when I turn round to ask Louise and find she's slipped out of my sight already.    
  
"So I think you're cute and I'm gonna take a chance." She says and when I just stare at her blankly and confused she rolls her eyes affectionately. She steps closer to me and reaches up to place one hand on my arm and one grabbing my jumper to pull me towards her. Before my brain had fully comprehended what's actually happening, she's kissing me. My body freezes and my brain starts whirring around at top speed.    
  
Luckily my body soon catches up to my brain and I pull away and put my hand on her shoulder to keep her at a safe distance. She looks slightly confused at first and then raises her eyebrow questioningly. "I'm sorry... I'm not... your not..." I stutter out and turn to look across the fire to where Troye and I were sat. My heart drops when my eyes meet his own which are widened in shock and hurt.   
  
"I'm not him am I?" She asks softly glancing at Troye, causing me to face her in shock. "It's ok, and I'm sorry I didn't know. Louise didn't say anything." She says and sounds genuine in her apology. I exhale trying to calm my racing heart, "It's ok, she doesn't know." I tell her softly. "Ooh, have you been together long?" Bethany asks curiously, "Not that long, about a month? It feels like we've always been together though now." I tell her and she must be able to hear the affection in my voice as she grins at me. "Aw, well I think you should go back to him then." She says and I nod nervously and turn to leave.

Before I do though I feel her grab my arm, so I turn back to face her. "Tell him I'm sorry ok?" She says seriously and I nod, "Oh and I think you should show him how much he means to you." She says smirking, she then winks at me and twirls off back into the party, leaving me blushing and stunned.    
  
I nervously pick my way through the groups of people back towards Troye. I quickly spot him deep in thought, his eyes lost in the depth of the fire in front of him. Next to him is sat Tyler who must have sat down not long after I was dragged away. When I get close enough I hear that Tyler appears to be chattering about anything and everything, even though I can see that Troye isn't listening to a word he's saying.    
  
"Hey Con." Tyler says happily, causing Troye's eyes to snap up to meet my own. He looks so vulnerable in that split second that my heart aches. "Hey. Troye? Come get a refill with me will you?" I ask nervously, while gesturing away from the crowd of people with a nod of my head. He nods, picks his empty cup up off the ground and gets up. Luckily Tyler seems to sense something in our exchange and chooses not to comment on us, as we walk away from the crowds of people.    
  
Once we're clear of people, I feel like I'm going to drown in the silence that's swallowed us up. "Troye... I'm sorry, I didn't know she was going to do that." I say sounding panicky and slightly desperate. "Yea I know." He says quietly after a slight pause, but he's still staring down at the ground and not at me. "I pushed her off straight away and she wanted me to tell you she's sorry and that she didn't know." I continue. "How did she know to apologise to me?" He asks, voice still quiet but now with a hint of curiosity and hope. Plus although he still doesn't meet my eyes he is looking up from his shoes. "Well after she kissed me, the second thing I did was look over at you. I think she'd have to be blind to not have put two and two together." I tell him and I see a smile start to show through despite his protests. "Oh really? What was the first then?" He asks, "To step away and stop the kiss." I tell him softly and the smile he was holding back escapes. "It's ok, I don't blame you Con. I trust you." He says softly. "Then why won't you look at me?" I ask quietly, and when I don't get a response I reach out and gently tilt his chin towards me so that he's finally meeting my eyes. "Because that's the image I see... and I can't bear to watch it again." He tells me, although it comes out almost like a sob so I instinctively pull him into a tight hug.   
  
We spend a few minutes just wrapped in the embrace until I feel Troye relax against me and his breathing and heart rate calms down. “I have an idea.” I murmur into his ear. "What would that be?" He mummers back. "Come on." I say before gently detaching myself from his grip, grabbing onto his hand and pulling him the last few feet into the wooded area at the edge of the field. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hehe don't worry this will be continued shortly ;) and I promise you the next chapter makes up for the angsty bit in this one. As always please let me know what you think if you would like xx


	35. Your Love is my Drug

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! So this chapter was inspired by a scene from I'll Give you the Sun by Jandy Nelson (if you've read it you'll know which one I mean ;) ). Also I'm really sorry that it took me so long to upload this chapter. I meant to upload it about the same time as we reached 10,000 hits -Which holy shit guys how did it ever get that high!! I honestly don't know what to say, I can't even comprehend how we got to those kind of numbers... So I guess all I can say is thank you all so much! You've all been seriously incredible to me xx
> 
> *also slight warning this chapter does have a bit of slightly more mature content in it (I have no idea where the line between T and M ratings would be, but if you think I should change it then let me know)* 
> 
> Also a reminder that obviously none of this is real or belongs to me, it's just inspired by the real people because they're just too cute.
> 
> Anyway sorry for rambling, hope you like it xx

***Troye's pov***  
  
Once we're into the little wooded area I turn to face him, "What are you doing Con?" I ask him jokingly. "Making new memories." He says softly and I can feel my heart beating faster as he continues to watch me intently. "How?" I breathe out and he takes a step closer into my personal space. "By attempting to show you my feelings for you." He says as he places his palm flat against my chest. So now I know he can feel how fast my heart's starting to beat. Although right now it's beating so hard I wouldn't have been surprised if he could hear it. With the gentle pressure he's pressing to my front, I stumble backwards a few steps until I can feel the gnarled bark of a tree pressed against my back. Only a moment later Connor's body is pressed against the entirety of my front and his hands rest on the tree on either side of me, caging me in.  
  
At this close proximity I can see his darkened pupils and feel his breath on my skin. I feel his fingers as they gently caress my cheek and I lean into his touch as any self control I can usually maintain is long gone by this point. His fingers then begin slowly tracing across my parted lips and my hands grasp at the tree behind me in an attempt to stay grounded. It's only a matter of seconds, or possibly minutes, I'm too caught up in the deep green pools of his eyes to notice, and his mouth is on mine. The kiss is filled with all the pent up desperation and desire that's been overflowing all night. My eyes shut and I simply feel. How his body is pressed tightly against my own. How the thundering of our hearts have merged into one powerful beat and the lines between us have blurred into nonexistence. My movements mirror his own, as if we're each trying to communicate what words simply cannot fully explain.  
  
All too soon we part, both breathing heavily but needing more, as if he's my own personal drug. Without even realising either of us had moved, we're kissing again. This time I can't keep my hands off him, I have to reach out and touch. My hands search along his sides, across his back, shoulders and tugging in his hair. His hands press down my sides before resting on my hips. However, they don't stay there long as I feel them sliding back up, this time sneaking under my jumper and the feel of his hands on my skin causes a shiver to run through my body. At this I feel his smirk against my lips, so in retaliation I suck on his lower lip and tug on it gently with my teeth. My hands find their way under his top and I can feel the the muscles of his back under my fingers and the heat pulsing from his skin.     
  
The kisses are turning messy as we get more desperate. My legs could be jelly for all the use they'd be right now. Connor detaches from my lips and starts slowly kissing along my jaw. "Con." I breath out, "Troye." He whispers back, mere centimetres away from my ear. "We should get back to the party." I say, although I really don't want him to agree with me. "Why?" He asks and sucks on my earlobe making me gasp. "People will be wondering where we are." I say, "No one will even notice." He counters my argument. His mouth is inching it's way down my throat and my head falls back against the trunk to give him more access. When he reaches my collar bone I feel his lips sucking on the skin and I gasp when his teeth gently graze my skin. "Con... That's gonna leave a mark." I breathe out, "That's the point silly." He mummers on my skin. "Someone'll see it." I tell him and he chuckles "Again, my point." To which my brain cannot come up with a coherent reason to stop, so he doesn't.

Once he's satisfied with the mark, he resumes the open mouth kisses trailing back up to my lips. As his slow progress up my neck continues, I get too impatient and reach out to cup his jaw in my hands and pull him back into another desperate kiss. I get lost in the sensations and my need to get closer, to feel his touch and his heat all over me. I use this opportunity to explore every inch of him that I can reach. I map his back, arms, chest, all with my fingers and hands. His mouth, jaw and neck with my lips and tongue. I savour and record all these details in my mind. How he feels. How he tastes. How he sounds.

I've lost track of how long we've spent pressed up against each other, but eventually the cool air and the rough bark pressed against my back start to catch up with us. So with swollen lips we reluctantly part. We stand facing each other both breathing heavily and I can't help but pull him in for one more kiss. Unlike the previous kisses this evening I make this one soft and tender, and wrap my arms around his neck, while his are resting on my hips. I rest my forehead on his so that our noses are brushing. "Come on, you still owe me that drink." I tease, "That's right, I do don't I?" He grins and reaches out to grab my hand as he heads towards our original destination of the drinks. 

  
Once we've got them we make our way around the field, swaying to the music still playing loudly as we walk. The number of people still awake is dwindling as it's getting late and people are heading into their tents for the night. This makes it easier for us to find an unoccupied log near the fire, without having too many people around us. We're sat close together so i rest my head on his shoulder. "You know what I fancy?" I say quietly, "What?" He says smirking slightly, "Marshmallows." I tease causing him to burst out laughing, "Let's go get some then." He says nudging my head off his shoulder so he can get up.  
  
After a few minutes scouring the camp we come up with an unopened bag of marshmallows, some digestives and two suitable sticks. We sit as close to the fire as we can safely get and start toasting them. Connor carefully keeps his at the edge of the fire and pulls it out quickly, whereas I stick mine in the centre of the flames and leave it there till it catches fire itself. So I pull it out and watch the flames spread around the marshmallow before blowing it out when I'm happy that it has been suitably cremated. "What have you done to that marshmallow?" Connor asks in disbelief when he sees it, "Burnt it of course." I joke. "You know you're meant to toast them not burn them to a crisp?" He teases, "Well I like them like this." I say stubbornly. "How? Is there anything left other than charcoal?" He teases, "Yes. Of a matter of fact it creates a lovely gooey centre." I say while proving my point by pulling it off the stick and popping it into my mouth. Unfortunately the gooey centre leaves a sticky trail down my chin, which to my surprise is swiped away by a flick of Connor's thumb. I can't look away as he sucks his thumb clean, then he smirks and I try and blink away the image.  
  
After a multitude of marshmallows and s'mores we're both stuffed. I also noticed that Connor's were getting progressively more burnt, so I count that as a success. We've also slowly been leaning more and more on each other as the nights gone on, until it's reached the point where I can barely keep my eyes open anyway. "I think we should call it a night." I mummer and Connor mutters his agreement but makes no move to get up. So I sigh, stretch my back out, get up and yawn. "Come on." I say holding out my hand to pull him up.  
  
Once we're into the tent we get changed, I take my shoes and socks off, pull my jumper over my head and then nervously pull my jeans down. I look up to see Connor's done the same and is sat down at the top of one of the sleeping bags looking slightly uncertain. I hover where I'm crouched by the door, unwilling to go over to my own sleeping bag and reluctant to suggest any other arrangement. But of course Connor always seems to be able to read me, so he smiles and then starts unzipping his sleeping bag down the bottom, shuffling about until it's lying flat on the matt. Then he reaches across and unzips mine the same as his and pulls it across so it will work as a quilt.  
  
Once he's finished he lifts the corner and pats the space next to him. Which finally gets me to move and I clamber into the sleeping bags with him. We snuggle together, chest to chest, legs tangled together. My hands clutch at the front of his top and his arm wraps protectively around me. Just as I can feel myself start to drift off, I feel him place a soft kiss on my forehead. "Goodnight Troye." He says softly, "G'night Con." I mummer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I hope you liked that chapter, and I'm sorry if you were hoping for more (or less?) Or if it came out awkward or rushed, I haven't really got any experience writing that type of scene but I really liked the version in my head so hopefully it wasn't too bad. 
> 
> Thank you guys again and come talk to me (if you'd like to that is). Either in the comments or at my tumblr, which is Team-Waffles or alternately I have an email if you'd like to chat. 
> 
> Anyway if all goes to plan the next chapter should be up next Tuesday afternoon (*fingers crossed*) xx


	36. Full blown love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey so here it is, slightly later than I said but hey. Sorry for any mistakes or anything, I was cutting my timing very fine so haven't had much time to proof read. Anyway Full blown love is a song by Broods. Hope you like it xx

***Troye's pov***   
  
I wake to the feeling of being engulfed in comforting warmth. Unwilling to leave this safe haven I snuggle deeper. Surprise fills me when I feel a pair of arms tightening slightly around me pulling me closer. I can feel my heart racing in my chest, but as my sleep filled mind starts to clear, I recognise Connor's distinctive scent and the memories of last night fill my brain. I try and even out my breathing to try and postpone the inevitable when I'll have to get up.    
  
My act obviously doesn't fool him, as moments later I feel him press a gentle kiss to my forehead. "I know you're awake." He says softly. "I'm not." I murmur into his chest. "Liar." He teases, "Shhh I'm sleeping." I tease. "Again. No you're not." He whispers in my ear, causing me to grunt. "Fine I'm not, but I could be if you bloody shut up." I tease. At this I feel Connor chuckle, but then his arms pull me even closer towards him, his face getting teasingly close. "Make me." He breathes out, his eyes meeting mine in a challenge. "Maybe I will." I say and he raises his eyebrows. "We need to get up..." Connor starts before I go through with my threat and shut him up. "You need to brush your teeth." He teases when we part, so I whack his chest feigning hurt. "So rude." I joke, so he kisses me again. "I thought I needed to brush my teeth?" I smirk, "I'll cope." He grins back at me and I roll my eyes. "We still need to get up though." Connor tells me, so of course I have to shut him up again.    
  
I grunt in surprise when Connor rolls almost entirely on top of me. He smirks down at me for a minute, before then reaching across me towards the space next to the sleeping bags where we put our phones last night. "It's like nearly 10 o'clock we need to get up." He tells me after switching the screen on and I groan. "5 more minutes." I whine and Connor chuckles "You've already had 5 more minutes." So I just wrap my arms around him to try and stop him getting up. I feel him rest his head in the crook of my neck and huff in resignation, his warm breath tickling my skin. For a brief moment I'm happy at my supposed success, but then his hands plant on either side of my head and he lifts himself and unfortunately me into a sitting position. "That was unfair." I state glaring at him unimpressed. "All's fair in love and war." He smirks at me, but my gasp is cut off by his lips crashing into mine, shutting off any reply I might have had.    
  
We ended up sat chest to chest, with Connor essentially sat between my legs and our arms wrapped around each other just sharing gentle, loving kisses. "Are you two dead or just bone idle?" Zoe calls from outside the tent causing us to jump apart, hearts racing. "Bone idol. We'll be out in a minute." I call out, hoping I didn't sound too stuttered or out of breath. "You'd better be! Or I'll be in there to drag you out." Zoe jokes and I hear what I presume is her walking away from the tent. A minute later once my heart rate has calmed down, I look up at Connor to see him watching me, his expression unreadable. We share a look for a few seconds more and then both start giggling.    
  
After rummaging around in my bag for some clean clothes, I get changed, Connor quickly following suit. "Does my hair look okay?" I ask after running my fingers through my hair to try and smooth my bed hair into something resembling my usual messy style. Connor looks up, his eyes intently scrutinising me. "Yes ...however..." he says biting his lip slightly, before then slowly reaching his fingers out. The pads of his fingers gently brush against my neck, but then he pauses and presses down slightly by my collar bone. I'm shocked when i feel a stab of pain from that pressure and bat his hand away. "What the hell?" I ask as my own fingers poke and prod at the obvious bruise on my neck. "Sorry." Connor says looking slightly sheepish. "Oh... Fuck." I mutter when I finally connect the dots. I have a bloody hickey on my neck. "Is it obvious?" I ask and the nervous expression on his face only increases "I'll take that as a yes." I say glancing down at the wide neckline of my sweater. "Here." He says as he reaches down to grasp the hem of his hoodie and pulls it over his head. "It should at least make it less obvious." He says holding the garment out to me. I grin, pull my own sweater off and throw it at his face. "Hey!" He says but I ignore his indignation and pull the jumper on. "Better?" I ask, "Yea..." he says. I roll my eyes at his unconvincing reply, "Well it's just gonna have to do." I say as I unzip the tent and head out into the cool air.    
  
***Zoe's pov***   
  
I plonk myself back down next to Alfie and rest my head on his shoulders. "They getting up?" He asks, "Said they'd be out in a minute." I tell him causing him to laugh, "So no?" He jokes. "Well I threatened to drag them out myself if they don't, so you never know." I grin. Before he can reply, we see another tent opening up, revealing very tired and ruffled looking Caspar and Joe.   
  
"Good morning guys!" Alfie says cheerily at them, laughing when they both groan and clutch at their heads. "Ssh have some respect for the dying please." Joe mutters  as they stumble towards us. They both collapse in a heap near us, leaning on each other for support. "Well isn't it a lovely, bright morning today Joe?" I tease. "Piss off Zo." He says and I gasp feigning offense. "And here I was going to offer you some water and paracetamol," I  joke. "Zo," he whines, "What's the magic word?" I tease and he sighs "Please Zo?", "No problem big Bro." I say handing him a bottle of water and packet of tablets I'd collected earlier. "Thanks." He says, quickly taking the tablets before handing the packet to Caspar to do the same.   
  
"You had a good night then?" Alfie asks the two of them and I try and hide my grin when Joe's face looks briefly panicked before he controls his expression again. "Sure. It was a great party, always is, right Casp?" He says nudging Caspar, "Hmm... Huh? What?" Caspar startles awake, looking as if he'd fallen back asleep leant against Joe, to which I can't control my laughter. It appears neither can any of the others, leaving us all giggling at Caspar's confused and sleepy face.    
  
"Morning guys." Connor says having appeared out of the tent with Troye while we were all distracted. "You finally dragged yourselves out of your pit then?" I tease and they both flush slightly red. "Did we miss anything interesting?" Troye asks as they sit down and I can't help but notice how close they're sitting. "Zoe?" Connor questions with a confused look on his face making me realise I'd been staring. "Ooh, sorry, was in a world of my own." I quickly reply and they chuckle at me.    
  
As the conversation carries on, I notice how the two of them seem lack any personal space issues as neither of them have moved apart, if anything they've edged closer together. Not only that but their conversation seems to be filled with little touches which would normally go unnoticed. As by now they've branched out into separate conversations I lean closer to Alfie and whisper in his ear "Have you noticed how close those two are sitting?". "What Troye and Connor?" He whispers back, "Yea." I reply. "I suppose they are, but their good friends aren't they?" He asks, "Well yea but they have no personal space boundaries." I reply. "Maybe they're just close, touchy-feely friends, like Joe and Caspar." Alfie says, "Exactly my point." I say grinning and he laughs. "Ok, so maybe something happened last night?" He suggests, "Nah it takes time to let people into your personal bubble." I say. "Even me?" He smirks while wrapping his arms around my middle. "Yes even you," I say softly leaning back into him and threading my fingers through his. "Totally worth it." He murmurs into my ear causing me to blush.    
  
I was watching Troye and Connor as they were chatting, as something looked slightly off but I couldn't put my finger on what. It takes me a few minutes but then it finally twigs as to what's different. Troye's small frame is exaggerated by the oversized hoodie, so I look at Connor and his jumper is tighter than he would normally wear. I think back to last night and it all clicks.    
  
"Sorry can I borrow Troye for a minute?" I ask after leaping up from my seat and start to drag him up before I get  response. Connor startles but nods looking confused at me. I quickly steer Troye around towards my tent, unzip it and clamber inside, Troye following behind me. "So what did you want me for Zo?" Troye asks and I grin and reach out to nudge the neckline of his jumper down slightly revealing the bruised skin beneath. His eyes widen and dash between his neck and my face, his face flushing under my gaze.    
  
"Please don't tell anyone," He says softly, "I won't." I reply and he let's out a breath I hadn't realised he'd been holding. "Thank you." He says, "It's nothing, take your jumper off." I say as I rummage around in my bag for my makeup bag. "U-Uh... Why?" He asks and just roll my eyes and having found my makeup bag hold up my foundation and concealer. I laugh as I see the understanding grow in his eyes. Once his jumper is off it doesn't take me long to cover the mark up. "Ta-da." I exclaim once I'm satisfied with the end result. I hand him a mirror and watch as his eyes scrunch up and his fingers move towards the mark to feel out the location. But I bat his hand away before he can touch it "No. You'll smudge it." I tell him sternly.    
  
"So as I've helped you, you can answer some questions." I say grinning at him, "Zoe... No." He says and I roll my eyes, "Don't worry I'm not stupid enough to ask anything about who he is." I tell him. "Go on then. Ask." He says reluctantly and I cheer. "So, is he hot?" I ask and he nearly chokes on his spit. "Yes." He replies once he's finished coughing. "How far have you two got?" I ask with a wink and Troye's face flushes red, "Only making out." He mumbles. Which causes my eyebrows to raise in surprise, "What? Sex isn't everything." He defends. "Aww! You really like him don't you?" I say, "Yea. I do." He says softly and I can feel my heart melt at the adorable expression on his face. "He makes you happy doesn't he?" I ask and he nods "More than I've ever been." So I pull him into a hug. "I'm glad you found each other then." I say, "Me too." He says.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'm going away for a week now and so won't really get any writing done, so it might be a couple of weeks till the next chapter, sorry. Also what do you guys think of the new pov? xx


	37. 2am

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So few points:  
> 1\. I completely neglected this story and I am really sorry to anyone who is somehow still interested in it,  
> 2\. There are only a few more chapters left of this story as chapter 40 will (hopefully) tie off the story nicely,  
> 3\. This chapter has been written in bits over the last few weeks and is quite long and probably a bit bitty so sorry,  
> 4\. Again there is some slightly more M rated bits in this chapter,  
> 5\. It was very weird writing this chapter while we've been having the lovely summery weather but I had the time line in my head and thought it would be cute,  
> And finally 6. 2am is a song by Astrid S. Xx

***Connor's pov***  
  
I'm struggling to keep my eyes open as I lie here, sprawled across the sofa with my family. We had our Christmas dinner a few hours ago but everyone's still stuffed and sleepy. There's some crappy Christmas tv on in the background which no-one's particularly watching. As well as presents and balled up bits of wrapping paper spread across the floor. The curtains have long since been closed, isolating us in our cozy bubble for the evening. I'm watching the twinkling of the fairy lights on the tree when my grandma, who's come down for a few days over the holiday period, snaps me out of my daze.  
  
"So are we going to meet this special someone of yours then?" She asks, startling me awake and causing me to stare at her in confusion as I wrack my brain for how she could possibly know about Troye. "Stop gaping at me, or you'll be catching flies soon in that mouth of yours." She comments and I quickly shut my mouth. "How do you...?" I ask trailing off mid sentence and I swear she almost rolls her eyes at me. "You grin like a lovesick fool every time you check your phone, so whoever you've been texting all day must be pretty special." She states as if it were obvious. "Oh." I say trying to come up with a suitable response. "So are you going to invite them round or do I have to track them down myself?" She asks when I don't respond. "I... erm... I'll talk to Mom about it." I stutter out, "Go on then." She says shooing me out of the room before settling back down to continue with her knitting.  
  
Having been shooed out of the living room I decide to go and find Mom as I don't fancy returning empty handed so to speak. Luckily it doesn't take me long to find Mom, who is currently washing up all the dishes and stuff from earlier. "Hey Mom," I say, "Hey love," she replies and I stand there awkwardly chewing my lip, unsure on what I want to ask. "Come on, give me a hand with this and tell me what's on your mind." She says softly, handing me a tea towel to do the drying up with.  
  
"So I was talking to Grandma," I start saying, "Oh don't worry too much about her, you know her bark's worse than her bite," she says and I chuckle. "Yea I know, but she wants to meet my 'special someone'" I say using my fingers to make air quotes. "Aah," Mom says understanding my problem "How much have you told her?" She asks and I huff, "Nothing." Causing her to laugh, "Certainly can't pull the wool over her eyes." She says, "So what do I do?" I ask, "Depends what you want her to know." Mom tells me. "Would she...?" I ask, "Have a problem with it?" She clarifies and I nod, "No, I doubt she'd even bat an eye at it." She tells me and I can feel the tightness in my chest loosen slightly. "Really?" I ask, "Yes, she's my mother I know she'll be ok with it." Mom says sincerely. "Ok, I'll think about it then." I tell her, "Good boy, so if you want to invite him round tonight then feel free." She says, before tipping the water away and drying her hands. Once I've finished drying the last few bits of cutlery I head upstairs to talk to Troye.  
  
_Connor:~_ Hey, what you upto? Xx  
  
_Troye:~_ Not much, how's having all the family round? Xx  
  
_Connor:~_ Well it's certainly interesting xx  
  
_Troye:~_ Haha how come? Xx  
  
_Connor:~_ Well my cousin's already passed out, the game of scrabble turned very rude and had to be ended due to accusations of cheating xx  
  
_Troye:~_ Hahaha, just your average family get together then? Xx  
  
_Connor:~_ Haha, also there's something else I should tell you. Xx  
  
_Troye:~_ What's that? xx  
  
_Connor:~_ My grandma wants to meet you xx  
  
_Troye:~_ ...In what capacity? Xx  
  
_Connor:~_ What do you mean? Xx  
  
_Troye:~_ Well as your friend... or boyfriend? Xx  
  
_Connor:~_ As my 'special someone' xx  
  
_Troye:~_ Is that really how you describe me to other people? ;P xx  
  
_Connor:~_ Haha nope, sorry those were her words not mine xx  
  
_Troye:~_ ...I'm not sure whether to be extremely relieved or disappointed by that ;P xx  
  
_Connor:~_ Don't worry I have much better names for you ;) xx  
  
_Troye:~_ Ooh really? Like what? xx  
  
_Connor:~_ I'll tell you later babe xx  
  
_Troye:~_ Promises promises xx

_Connor:~_ Much as I'm liking this conversation we need to get back to the point xx  
  
_Troye:~_ tch you spoil all my fun xx  
  
_Connor:~_ I'll make it up to you later xx  
  
_Troye:~_ I'll look forward to that ;) xx  
  
_Connor:~_ Quit distracting me, back to my grandma xx  
  
_Troye:~_ Fine, do you want me to meet her? Xx  
  
_Connor:~_ Yea I think I do xx  
  
_Troye:~_ Awesome, when? Xx  
  
_Connor:~_ Well Mom invited you over tonight if that's ok with you? Xx  
  
_Troye:~_ Really? Tonight? Xx  
  
_Connor:~_ Don't worry if you can't or anything, just an idea xx  
  
_Troye:~_ No no I can, just surprised me that's all xx  
  
_Connor:~_ You sure? Xx  
  
_Troye:~_ Yep definitely xx  
  
_Connor:~_ Cool, see you soon then? Xx  
  
_Troye:~_ Yep, just give me 5 or 10 min to sort my hair out and talk to Mom xx  
  
_Connor:~_ Haha sure xx  
  
***  
  
_Troye:~_ All sorted, ok to come over now? Xx  
  
_Connor:~_ Yep xx  
  
Nervously I make my way downstairs and let myself out the front door and lean against the porch, nervously scanning for Troye's arrival. I've only been there for a minute or so before I spot his front door opening and him walking over. "Hey," I say nervously, "Hey Con," he replies gripping my outstretched hand. I give his hand a comforting squeeze and then kiss him softly on the lips. He raises his eyebrow slightly in question and I grin. "Had to. Mistletoe." I say gesturing upwards towards the sprig of Mistletoe that Mom insists on putting there every year. "Aah of course, you had to." He smirks and I roll my eyes, "Come on, it's time." I say and pull him into the house and down the hall, pausing slightly outside the living room. Before then pushing the door open, Troye's hand still tightly clasp in my own.  
  
Grandma looks up as we enter and her eyes meet mine, before flitting down to our clasped hands and then scrutinising Troye. I can see him fidgeting slightly under her gaze so I rub soothing circles on his hand.  
  
"Well aren't you adorable." Grandma says and surprises us both by coming over and scrutinising his face for another few seconds before winking and stage whispering "Looks like you've struck gold with him Connie." to me. Causing us both to blush a lovely bright shade of pink. "It's lovely to meet you," she says to Troye before looking pointedly at me "Well aren't you going to introduce us Connie?". "What? Oh um Grandma this is Troye. Troye, my grandma." I stutter out. "It's great to meet you at last." Troye says, "Ooh polite and an accent." She says grinning, before pulling a stunned Troye into a hug and dragging him over to the seat next to her. "So let's hear all about you then..."  
  
***  
  
I'm shattered. After Troye arrived a few hours ago, him and Grandma had managed to have a lengthy conversation sharing stories, unfortunately most somehow ending up being embarrassing for me, and then had somehow ended up deciding on getting the board games out. This led to hilarious and way too competitive games of Scattergories, Ludo and the game of Life. Luckily for everyone involved it was unanimously decided that it was too late and a bad idea to bring out the Monopoly.  
  
We were currently half heartedly playing cards with everyone, but we were all starting to feel the pull of sleep. "Good gosh is that the time?" Grandma exclaims at the end of the round and gets up, wishing everyone goodnight and heads upstairs to the spare room. "I should probably be getting home," Troye says sleepily, "Oh no, you must stay. It's not worth disturbing your family and waking everyone up now is it?" Mom insists but he still looks unsure. "Are you sure I don't want to impose?" He asks, "Course you wouldn't be imposing! Now be off with you, you look like you could almost fall asleep standing up." Mom says making shooing motions with her hands and Troye gives in and nods. "Goodnight boys." Dad says, "Sleep well." Mom wishes and we head upstairs, although I feel like I'm mostly dragging Troye along he's so tired.  
  
"I don't have any stuff." Troye states as we get into my room, "Borrow mine." I reply with a shrug. "Can I do my teeth?" He asks, "Course, let's see what we can find." I say dragging him back out into the bathroom and rummage around in the cupboard. "Aha!" I exclaim producing an unused toothbrush. "Here you go," I offer and he takes it, "Thanks." He says. Once we're all done, we go back to my room and get undressed. I pull on a pair of pyjama bottoms, after throwing a pair at Troye and my breath catches slightly when see all the exposed skin. My eyes take in the lines of muscles and the soft curves of his body.  
  
"What are you staring at?" Troye asks smirking at me, "You." I reply instantly causing him to blush as he obviously hadn't expected that answer from me. "Why?" He asks softly, "because you're beautiful." I reply and his blush only intensifies. I walk over the few steps towards him so we're almost touching and tilt his chin slightly and look into his eyes. I capture his lips in a soft kiss and my other hand snakes into his hair, fingers threading into his curls. His arms wrap around me, pulling me closer until I'm pressed up against his chest.  
  
Slowly, without breaking the kiss, I push him backwards until he's up against the bed, where he pulls away from the kiss and clambers onto the bed, shuffling along to give me space. I quickly fill this space and pull him back into another desperate kiss. As my hands skim down his back I can feel the heat of his body and the slight shiver when my fingers reach his waistband. So I teasingly trail my fingers around his waist. I sense the slight change in tone of the kiss a moment before Troye places his hands on my chest and with gentle pressure pushes me down onto my back. A moment later I feel his leg swing over me so he's straddling my legs. Just as my mouth opens to gasp in surprise, his mouth is on mine again and any sounds are swallowed up into the kiss.  
  
My breathing's heavy when we next part and my body can't get enough. My eyes meet Troye's, which are darkened but somehow his gaze is still adoring. My head falls back against the pillow as he starts planting kisses along my jaw. I have to bite my lip when he starts sucking on my earlobe. I feel as if our bodies are touching everywhere and somehow we're also nowhere near close enough. I feel his mouth move down my throat, placing hot, open mouth kisses along as he goes. He sucks on my skin and mummers "Mine," into my skin, "Troye," I breathe out in response and I can feel his hum of approval vibrating against my neck.  
  
He continues his agonisingly slow pace exploring my chest with his mouth until he reaches my waist, where he pauses for a moment. I use this slight break to try and catch my breath, but then he licks a stripe along my skin just above my waistband and I can't control the shudder and low moan that escapes my lips. Clamping my mouth shut, I pull him away and back up towards my mouth, where I attempt to kiss him senseless.  
  
With a smirk he hovers over me and leans in close to my ear, his hot breath on my skin. "Next time, when we're properly alone, I'll follow through with that." He whispers teasingly into my ear and I can't help but groan at the implication of his words.  
  
***  
  
I am rudely awaken by hands shaking my shoulders and excited calls of "Con! Con! Wake up!" that my sleep addled brain cannot begin to grasp. So I groan and roll over away from the noise and movement, curling up in a tighter ball under my covers. A cool breeze attacks me when my covers are swiftly pulled out of my clutches, forcing me to acknowledge my attacker.

"Troye..." I whine as my blurry eyes focus on his grinning face hovering above me. "Finally! You have to get dressed," he tells me, his grin stretching from ear to ear. "Why? I was warm and cozy." I whine and I see him roll his eyes at me. "But Con, it's snowing!" He exclaims, "Yea and it would have still been there when I woke up naturally," I tease and his face falls into mock horror "How could you rather be in bed than in the snow?". "Fine I'm getting up," I concede and his grin spreads impossibly wider as he cheers. "God you look like a puppy at Christmas." I joke. "Well some of us haven't had snow before," he teases and it stops me in my tracks, "Wait. This is your first snow?" I ask in disbelief, "Well duh, funnily enough you don't get much snow in sunny Australia." He says and I finally comprehend how dumb I've been. (It is early though, so I'm going to blame that for my lack of brain power this morning). "Come on then! Let's get you covered in snow." I say catching onto his excitement and leaping out bed, hurrying around my room grabbing clothes to layer up with. 

The look of wonder on Troye's face when we finally get outside is mesmerising and I can't help but stare at him. His cheeks and nose are already starting to tinge with pink from the cold and he's so layered up in his coat, hat and scarf that very little of it is actually visible but the bright spark in his eyes is what I can't look away from.

That is until I am hit squarely in the face by a snowball. I splutter as the cold spreads through me and shake off what I can. While he's still laughing I quickly prepare to get my revenge. I scoop up a handful of snow, quickly pressing it into a usable ball and hurl it at his head. Then I quickly collect another handful and run over to him so I can stuff the snow down the back of his neck while he's still spluttering from my previous attack.

Thus the war began.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'm not sure where the grandma character came from, but I had a lot of fun writing her and I hope you liked it as well. Hopefully the last few chapters will get written a bit quicker than this one, but we shall see. And if your still reading this, then just thank you so much. You guys being here and being so positive about this story has been incredible and you are all awesome. xx


	38. Fill Me In

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> New Year's Eve celebrations! ...And possibly some kissing at midnight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well hello again you lovely people. Sorry if this took a while but I read the All For The Game series by Nora Sakavic (The Foxhole Court) and I may have gotten a little bit obsessed and had those characters stuck in my head instead of my own... oops. Anyway hope you like this chapter xx

***Troye's pov***   
  
As usual when we arrive at Joe and Zoe's house we are quickly engulfed in a big hug from Zoe. "Hey guys!" She says and I spot Joe leaning against the wall slightly further down the hallway. "Anyone else here yet?" Connor asks, "Nah for once you guys are the first," She replies, but just as she finishes we hear a knock on the door. "Only just obviously," I say grinning as she opens the door to reveal Alfie and Caspar.   
  
Once we've all exchanged greetings we soon move away from the door and into the living room, where we all perch on the sofas. As we'd had the huge party just before Christmas, we'd decided to only have a small get together today for the New Year. Although, as it's New Year's Eve it was essential that we got ourselves some fireworks to set off later.   
  
"As we're all here now, shall we head outside and get the barbecue going?" Zoe asks, "God yes, I'm starving," Caspar says, "You're always starving," Joe teases, "What can I say? I'm a growing lad," Caspar jokes and Joe just rolls his eyes. Out of the corner of my eye, I notice Zoe giving them a soft look, but before I can process it properly she grins and grabs them both by their shoulders. "Come on lovebirds, time to get cooking," she says while pushing them along towards the garden.   
  
It doesn't take them long to get the barbecue burning, but while we wait for it to get up to temperature we all gather around spread on the garden furniture. "Brr it's a bit chilly out here, I'm gonna grab some blankets. You guys want some?" Zoe says shivering slightly and we all nod. By the time she returns it's hot enough for the food to start being cooked, so we unanimously nominate Alfie as the evening's cook. "Wait a second Alf," Zoe interrupts and then hurries back into the house, quickly reappearing, this time brandishing an apron. This causes us all to start giggling as Zoe puts it on him while Alfie just stares down at her looking unimpressed, as the apron is bright red and the edges are lacey and frilly. "Lovely." Zoe teases before leaning up to give him a quick peck on the lips.   
  
It turns out that Zoe had managed to find only 3 blankets so we had to pair off and scoot up together on the benches, and judging by Zoe's grin when handing them out, I'm unconvinced that it wasn't entirely intentional on her part. Not that I'm complaining, as spending the evening pressed up against Connor's side isn't much of a hardship for me. If anything I'm reluctant to untangle ourselves when Alfie calls us all over to get our food. It takes a bit of prodding and whining in my ear from Connor, but eventually we stumble across and pile our plates full of food.   
  
***   
  
"Oh god is that the time?" Zoe exclaims and we all pull out our phones to check, finding it to be around 11 o'clock. At this I see Joe's eyes light up even in the little light we have out here. "Firework time?" He asks excitedly, and when Zoe nods he races inside to collect the stuff, with Caspar trailing slightly slower behind him. They quickly reappear and take the fireworks down the the end of the garden to set up, while we gather a safe distance away, still wrapped tightly in our blankets.   
  
"All set up and ready." Joe calls as he and Caspar rejoin our little gathering. "I'll go check everything looks safe. You haven't lit anything yet have you?" Alfie asks and Joe scoffs jokingly "Don't trust us?" causing Alfie to laugh, "Honestly? No," he jokes. "Fine. Fine. Go and check them then." Joe tells him, "I will." Alfie says as he heads down the garden to check that they're all set up correctly.   
  
"Alright they look fine," Alfie says, "Ha! Do we get an apology?" Caspar jokes, "Nope, not sorry I doubted you." Alfie jokes and both Joe and Caspar pull exaggerated sulky faces. Alfie just rolls his eyes and hands them a lighter, which instantly brightens their grins. "Don't blow anything up," Zoe calls to them both, "We're lighting fireworks, of course something's going to blow up." Joe jokes and Zoe just huffs.     
  
Once they're lit and Joe and Caspar have rejoined us, thankfully without causing any injury or disaster, all our eyes are trained on the sky waiting for the first one to go off. I jump when the first one fires, sending beautiful red sparks across the sky. Of course being huddled under the blanket with Con means that he felt me jump and I can hear him quietly chuckling in my ear. I elbow him to try and shut him up but that just makes him worse. Luckily the rest of the fireworks are quick to follow, stealing all our attention again.   
  
While everyone's eyes are trained upwards as all manner of colourful sparks and patterns cross the dark, night sky, I subtly slide my fingers in between his own. His eyes never leave the display above us, but he squeezes my hand and I can't stop the grin from spreading across my face.   
  
Unfortunately we soon run out of fireworks and have to lower our eyes to the ground again. Although we do get a few glimpses and flashes of other people's backyard displays in the edges of the sky. But we decide that it's too cold to be hanging around outside for much longer and anyway it's coming up to midnight so we all shuffle our way back inside.   
  
Once we're all comfy and cozy again on the sofas in the living room, Zoe reaches across Alfie and grabs the remote to switch the telly on so we can watch the ball drop and then the firework display on there. "Any resolutions?" Connor whispers in my ear, "Nope, my life's pretty perfect right now. You?" I whisper back, "Dork," he says affectionately "and I've only got one." he continues. "What's that then?" I ask, "You'll see." He says with a wink and before I can question him further, the time is running low and we're getting down to the countdown. He drags me up and we pass the glasses of champagne around to everyone just in time for the countdown to begin.   
  
"10..."   
  
"9..."   
  
"8..."   
  
"7..."   
  
"6..."   
  
"5..."   
  
"4..."   
  
"3..."   
  
"2..."   
  
"1..."   
  
"HAPPY NEW YEAR! Cheers." We all say clinking glasses. I watch everyone's happy expressions for a moment before Connor leans towards me, dragging my attention solely on him. "My New Year's resolution is to not hide you anymore." Connor breathes in my ear. Before I can even begin to process that statement, his hands are cradling my jaw and he's pulling me into a soft kiss. Blindly, I try and keep my glass steady, while my free hand quickly rests at his waist, fingertips only slightly under his shirt so that I can feel the hot skin beneath. It takes a minute before they notice but then I hear a shocked "Oh. My. Goodness." From Zoe and we reluctantly part.   
  
"Did you guys plan this?" Zoe asks stunned, "Not really," Joe says nervously causing me to snap my attention across to him in confusion. Which is when I see Joe and Caspar with their arms wrapped around each other in a similar position to me and Connor. It's at this stage and due to our obviously confused faces that Zoe and Alfie start laughing. "You're telling me, that you both separately decided to come out at this moment?" Zoe asks in disbelief. "Looks like it." Con says and we just stare at each other for a moment before we all burst out laughing as well. "Well we're happy for you two, we always said you'd be cute together." Con says to Joe and Caspar, "Haha thanks man, if only this one had listened to you guys sooner," Caspar says elbowing Joe's side. "Hey! You could have just said something, you plonker." Joe teases.   
  
"Ha! This means I win our bet Zo," Alfie interrupts, "Not necessarily," Zoe argues. "Wait, you guys were betting on us?" Joe asks confused, "Not you, them two," Zoe explains gesturing at me and Con. "Us?"  Connor asks shocked. "What was the bet?" I ask them and after a quick glance at Zoe, Alfie explains. "Well I said that you'd get together sometime in the next 2 months, whereas Zoe said you were already together." "So who wins?" Zoe asks excitedly, "Depends when you made the bet," I say grinning. "Umm when was it Alf?" Zoe asks, "First day back after half term I think," Alfie says uncertainly. I look over at Connor and smirk, "You wanna tell them or shall I?" I ask him. "I will." Connor says as he reaches to grab my hand, "I'm afraid that Zoe... is the winner. Alfie, you were a day too late sorry." Resulting in Zoe crowing in celebration, "Seriously? You were clearly pining for months and you couldn't wait one more day?" Alfie sighs jokingly causing us all to laugh.

  
After our celebrations have calmed down a bit we all end up sat in a rough circle with shot glasses and bottles for refilling drinks in the middle playing a game of Never have I ever. Alfie starts us off with "Never have I ever hidden my relationship for over 2 months from my friends." while sending me and Con a pointed look. So with a sigh we both take our shots, but then Alfie's spluttered gasps draw our attention across the circle. "Really? You two as well?" Alfie asks Joe and Caspar who had obviously tried to sneakily have theirs without him noticing. "'fraid so," Joe says chuckling, before loosely wrapping his arm around Caspar's neck and pulling him closer. "We've got about a week on those two as well by the sounds of it," he says smirking, which causes me and Con to laugh. "Well at least we weren't the worst friends then," I joke.   
  
"Never have I ever... bet on my friends getting together," Connor says continuing the game and causing Zoe to giggle. "Sorry, not sorry," she says before downing the shot. A few more rounds go round, which are luckily slightly more general and less pointed. As time goes on though I can feel the alcohol and the late hour starting to catch up to me so I rest my head on Connor's shoulder, also partly just because I can now. My eyelids appear to be getting heavier and harder to keep open, so I let them close... just for a minute… or two...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I might say this a lot, but I still find it had to comprehend how lovely you all are and how positive you always are, so thank you it really means so much to me xx


	39. for him

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Valentine's day fluff

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woo, see look who actually kept writing after posting the last chapter, rarther than procrastinating it for the next week or two! Me! OK but seriously this chapter turned out really long and is basically just tooth rotting fluff, I had like all the love songs on my playlist playing on repeat while writing it, and I have no regrets! So enjoy xx

***Connor's pov***   
  
I can't help but slouch back in my seat as the film plays on. I mean, I can see the relevance of it as we are currently doing Shakespeare in our English lessons. So of course watching Romeo and Juliet makes sense. That being said, I still can't quite get it to sit right in my head, when you have a bunch of chavvy gangsters driving around and waving guns at each other, while speaking Shakespeare... However, Leonardo Dicaprio is in this 'modern' version so it's not all bad. Our teacher said she thought it might help us understand the language, but really I think she just thought it would be funny as it's Valentine's Day.   
  
A knock on the classroom door distracts me from my internal monologue. The teacher waves them in and it turns out to be the students who volunteered to help hand out the roses you can buy to send to people to help raise money for one of the school's clubs or something.   
  
I watch with mild curiosity as the students make their way past desks, depositing a few roses as they go. I watch people's reactions to them and try and figure out who might have sent them and what their relationship might be. Some are obvious. For example if they've been in a relationship for a while, but others show a bit more surprise when they're handed to them making them more difficult to figure out. Some also appear to be jokes or pranks from friends. One such happening when a guy near me gets given one, looks uninterestedly at the note before snorting and whacking his friend with the rose, who just bursts out laughing.   
  
The bigger question is then why one is then placed onto my desk.   
  
I blink a couple times to clear my head and when it's still there I reach out to take it. I look over it at the long green stem and the soft red petals. It really is gorgeous. I open up the little card attached which has my name clearly printed at the top and then a little note below:   
  
'You make my heart shake, bend and break, but I can't turn away and it's driving me wild. You're driving me wild. Xx'   
  
I can feel myself start to blush as I read it. He is honestly such a sap. I look down at my backpack and quickly rule out putting it in there, I don't want it to get damaged. Looks like I'm going to have to carry it around for the rest of the day. I try and settle back again so that I can watch the rest of the movie, but my eyes keep drifting up to the clock above the door and counting down the minutes until the bell rings and I can go to lunch and see Troye again.   
  
I get into the canteen and quickly spot Troye sat at our group's usual table. I slide into the seat next to him and his eyes immediately meet mine and he smirks. "Good day?" He asks, "Fool," I reply, which is when his eyes move to the rose I had just put down in front of me, "Secret admirer?" He asks barely containing his grin, "Nah just an admirer actually," I tease, "Can't blame 'em really, you're a catch," he jokes, "Sap," I tell him and he mock gasps "Oh no! how did you know it was me?" He jokes, "Lucky guess," I say rolling my eyes.   
  
"Eugh, you two are just sickeningly adorable." Tyler says from across the table and I can feel my cheeks flush. "So what have you two lovebirds got planned for tonight?" He asks us and before I can respond he starts spluttering with laughter. I glance at Troye in confusion and see that he'd raised his eyebrow and was smirking at Tyler. "Troye!" I gasp whacking his arm causing him to laugh and hold his arms up in surrender. "Seriously though, any special plans?" Tyler asks and I can see him directing the question more at me this time. "Nope not telling." I say and Tyler pouts, "Why not?" He asks, "Don't worry Ty, even I don't know." Troye tells him, "Ooh romantic," Tyler says and I roll my eyes at both of them.

"What about you two? Any plans?" Tyler asks Joe and Caspar, who appear to have only been half listening to our conversation. "What tonight?" Joe asks and Tyler rolls his eyes and nods, causing Joe to turn to Caspar "Pizza? Fifa?" He asks. "Sounds good." Caspar says nodding. "Is that all?" Tyler asks exasperated, "Well..." Joe implies and Tyler sighs "God, why do I even bother asking."  
  
***

***Troye's pov***   
  
After Con pulls up in the driveway, I head into my house to get changed ready for our date. After a lot of uncertainty and switching between outfits I settle on my nice dark skinny jeans, a new blue flowery shirt and pull on a bomber jacket in case we're going to be outside at all. I quickly grab my bag and head out the door.   
  
I knock on the door, my heart pounding. "You look good," Con says once he's opened the door, "So do you," I say letting my eyes trail appreciatively down his body and back up to his now flushed cheeks. I smirk, giving him a quick peck on lips as I walk past him into the house, fingers brushing along his arm as I pass. A moment later I hear the door click shut and before I can turn around his hand grabs mine, while pulling me closer with a hand at my hip. We kiss softly for a minute. "Hi." I say softly against his lips, "Hi." He replies.   
  
He leads me down the hall, fingers threaded through mine. We get into the dining room slash living room and my breath catches. The table is cleared except for a glass vase in the centre which holds the rose I sent him earlier surrounded by a few candles flickering in the light and some scattered petals across the surface. My eyes flick across the room and spot a pile of cushions and blankets next to the sofa.   
  
"We can go out somewhere if you want? I just thought it would be nice... but..." Con says nervously watching my expression intently. "It's perfect Con," I say softly and he let's out a breath and smiles. "I thought we could order some takeaway, maybe some sushi or something?" He says grinning when my eyes light up at the mention of sushi, "and then make ourselves a pillow fort and put some films on or something?" He continues and I grip his collar pulling him into a kiss. "Go order us some sushi." I murmur against his lips. "Impatient." He murmurs back and I just grin. "Come and choose what you want then." Connor says heading into the kitchen to find the takeout menus.   
  
Once we've finally settled on what food we want and ordered it we settle on the sofa while we wait for the delivery. I swivel round, putting my feet up and my head on Connor's lap. I feel him start to absent mindedly run his fingers through my hair and I let out a content sigh as I relax into it. "How come no one else is home?" I ask him, "What? Oh, Mom and Dad went away for a night or two and I bribed my lovely siblings to stay elsewhere tonight." He says causing me to chuckle "Smooth." I tease, "The smoothest." He jokes. "So no grand plans while we wait for food to arrive?" I tease, "Nope sorry." He replies, "Good cuz I've got a few ideas of my own." I say twisting up and around so I'm now straddling his lap. I smirk down at him before leaning forward to capture his lips.   
  
It feels like we've only been kissing for a few minutes when we're startled by the doorbell ringing. "You gonna get off now?" He asks after I make no intention of moving, "Nope," I say curious as to what his response will be, but he just rolls his eyes. "Hold on then." He says as his hands grasp under my thighs and he stand up, causing me to let out a slight squeal and wrap my arms tightly around his shoulders. He carefully makes his way around the room to the door as I laugh into the crook of his neck.   
  
I'm good and get down when we get to the door, which opens to reveal a girl with long blond hair and a bag with the sushi restaurant's logo on that matches the one on her top. "Hi sushi order for Connor Franta?" She says brightly, "Yep that's us." Connor replies and she hands the bag of food over which I promptly grab. "Shit. Wallet." Connor mutters under his breath, "Just be 2 ticks." He then says before hurrying back into the living room for some cash. "So forgetful," I say affectionately while rolling my eyes, "I can hear you." Con calls from inside, "I know." I call back. "So are you working all evening?" I ask turning back to the delivery girl, "Mostly yea," she replies, "Aw sucks," I say and she nods in agreement "I do get to see lots of happy couples though," She says, "Gotta look for the silver lining," I grin, "Exactly." She says. "Hurry up Con I'm hungry." I call, "I'm coming, hold your horses." He replies, quickly appearing again and hands the money over. "Keep the change." Con says, "Thanks, have a good night." She says grinning at the two of us.

We quickly polish off the sushi, just about managing to use the chopsticks without making too much mess. Although Con was finding it increasingly more difficult as I kept running my foot up his leg, causing him to blush and falter in what he was doing and was endlessly hilarious for me. "So, pillow fort?" Connor says raising his eyebrows in challenge, "Of course, and it's going to be epic." I tell him, "Wouldn't expect any less." He replies.   
  
I assess the pile of pillows and blankets that Con had collected up and try and figure out the best plan of action. "Big sofa cushions on the floor and sofas positioned so we can spread the blankets between them?" Con suggests, "Sounds good, then we can see if it needs anything else." I say and so we begin construction.  
  
"Grab that will you... aah..." Con calls out but I don't get to it in time so the blanket and surrounding pillows collapse, toppling him off balance and piling on top of him. Once I've managed to control some of the giggles I crawl over to him and spread my body across the top of the mound. "Oomph." He breathes out, "Better?" I ask grinning down at him, "Maybe... but you're not very helpful." He pouts, attempting to untangle his arms from the tangle of blankets. When he does his hands reach behind my head and pull me into a kiss, but I'm still a giggling mess so it's a bit of a fail.   
  
"Help me up?" He whines, "Eugh fine," I say clambering off him and attempting to unbury him. Once he's free again we quickly rebuilt that section and finish the last few adjustments. Once we're satisfied we sit inside our little pillow fort and grin, "Told you it would be epic." I tell him, "Never doubted you." He replies.   
  
"So anything in particular you wanna watch?" Con asks, "Not sure, I'll get my laptop and we can look," I say while shuffling out of our little sanctuary and head over to where I left my bag earlier. "You bought your laptop?" He calls out questioningly, "Yea... I um... wanted to show you something..." I stutter out, "And you couldn't use mine for that?" He questions, "err... no not really..." I reply, "Alright then." He says, by which point I've grabbed my laptop and can shuffle back inside.   
  
I have to wait a few minutes while the laptop turns on and then sign in, clicking through the folders till I find the one I'm looking for. During which Con has been watching me with curiosity but I positioned the screen on my lap at a slight angle making it so he can't really see the screen. I bite my lip for a moment, suddenly unsure, but when I glance up at Connor's soft expression I find my resolve. I press play before I can back out again and click onto the other tab where I have the word document with the lyrics on and place the laptop in front of Con.  
  
_"We are runnin' so fast_ _  
__And we never look back_ _  
__And whatever I lack, you make up"_  
  
At which Connor grins and glances across at me, "Did you?..." he asks sounding slightly awed, "Yea," I say softly.   
  
_"You don't have to say, 'I love you', to say I love you_ _  
__Forget all the shooting stars and all the silver moons"_  
  
I watch as his eyes widen and he turns to me in shock. "Is this?... I mean... Is it about what I think it is?..." he asks and just raise an eyebrow in question, "Us..." he says softly. "Who else would it be about you idiot." I say softly and his grin spreads so wide it looks like his face could split in half. "It's incredible..." he says stunned and pulls me into a hug that crushes the air out of my lungs. Luckily for me he quickly releases me so he can focus on the song again, settling instead for gripping my hand in a death grip instead.   
  
_"Sickeningly sweet like honey, don't need money_ _  
__All I need is you_ _  
__All I need is you, you."_  
  
And then we are left with a silence so thick it could be cut with a knife. I'm almost afraid to breathe and break the moment. I can't help but worry my lip as Con is still staring at the screen and I can't quite read his expression. Then he turns and looks me directly in the eyes and says "You are absolutely amazing. I can not believe you did that." I grin as relief floods through me, "So you like it?" I ask softly. "Like it?" He exclaims "You're so clueless sometimes! I fucking love it you idiot! ...and you." And I just blink at him stupidly, "What did you just say?..." I ask softly, "That I love you," he says, grin slowly spreading "Even if you are absolutely ridiculous and so cliché." "Hey! How am I 'so cliché'?" I quote, "You are literally the boy next door, you got me roses and wrote me a fucking song." He says laughing and when you say it like that... so I just shrug, grinning wildly at him. "No response to that?" He says smirking. "I love you too." I tell him. "You do?" He asks quietly, sounding disbelieving. "I do." I say softly, "See who's being the idiot now? I mean to quote you, I wrote you a fucking song!" I tease. He rolls his eyes but otherwise ignores my comment, instead focusing on his hands coming up to pull me towards him. His lips are soft and gentle on my own as we take our time just softly kissing.  
  
"So netflix?" Con asks as we've just ended up lying down tangled up with each other. "Are you trying to netflix and chill me?" I tease, lifting myself up onto my elbow so I can look at him better. Which causes him to choke on his words and laugh, "That wasn't where I was going with that." He says, "Oh really?" I say smirking down at him. "Yes." He states firmly, "But it is Valentine's day, and we do have the house to ourselves all night." He says, his expression looking downright sinful and causing my breath to catch.   
  
I kiss him until we're both breathless and flushed. "So what do you want to watch?" I ask, "You." comes his instantaneous response, "Cheeky," I say and wink at him. "But you know what's better than watching me?" I say leaning in close so that my hot breath is on his skin and I can hear his sharp intake of breath, "Feeling me as I slowly unravel you and make you come undone." I breathe out while lacing my fingers around his wrist and leading his hand up and under my shirt. I chuckle at his resulting groan and turn back to the laptop to find something to watch. "Tease." He mutters under his breath.   
  
"How about this?" I ask when I find something suitable, "Looks good." Con says so I click on it but he interrupts me before I can press play. "Wait a second, there's something I wanna do." He says pulling out his phone from his pocket, "Fine." I mock sigh. A moment later I feel my own phone vibrate and I look at him in confusion.   
  
**Connor Franta** is in a relationship ❤ -with **Troye Sivan Mellet**   
  
"Con..." I say stunned, "I love you and I want the world to know." he says softly, "I'm so proud of you and I love you so damn much." I tell him still too overwhelmed to properly process it. "Now turn your phone off or we'll never watch this." He jokes and I grin, turn it off and throw it to the side out of our way, before pressing play and snuggling up tightly into his side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I guess the next chapter (the last one... aah...) will be kind of an epilogue, skipping ahead to the end of year and prom. Thank you all for sticking with this and yea... sorry I can't really believe that we're basically at the end... xx


	40. I bet that you look good on the dancefloor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prom! Lots of pictures, dancing and fluff.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First off I'm sorry! It's been over a month now and I have no excuse, I procrastinated and then didn't feel like writing and then by the time I started I'd lost my flow. So sorry about that, but this did turn out as a huge chapter, like no joke it was 6 pages on google docs! So hopefully that helps? It was kind of based off my prom but being in the UK means it may be nothing like an actual American prom, but I hope you like it anyway xx

***Troye's pov***  
  
I stand in front of the mirror nervously adjusting and re-adjusting my tie, the collar of my jacket, my hair, any slight detail that might be even slightly out of place. Even though I know that I'm not making the slightest difference. Everything had to be perfect.  
  
We'd settled on a simple, black suit and a fitted, white shirt, but even so it had taken hours of searching the shops for Mom to deem one worthy of the occasion. They had all been the wrong shade, the wrong style or just didn't fit properly. But eventually, after trying on countless garments, I had put this one on and she had looked on the verge of tears. "You look so handsome and grown up." She'd said softly, which had caused me to blush in embarrassment. Then in a small attempt to make the outfit slightly unique we were looking at the brighter, more colourful ties to pair it with. My eyes had skimmed across the varieties and options until they'd settled on a slim turquoise one. My fingers skimmed across the smooth, silk material. "Matches your eyes." Mom had said when she'd noticed my attention on it. Which had solidified my choice, so I pulled it off the rack, then hesitated and pulled out my phone.  
  
_Troye:~_ Hey, how do you feel about matching ties? Xxx  
  
_Connor:~_ Do you mean in general or us? Xxx  
  
_Troye:~_ Us. I just found one I like and thought I should ask? Xxx  
  
_Connor:~_ Sure why not, saves me the trouble of finding one xxx  
  
_Troye:~_ Wow such enthusiasm Con xxx  
  
_Connor:~_ Ooh sorry, I meant: I would love to have matching ties with you!! Xxx  
  
_Troye:~_ That was just unnecessary xxx  
  
_Connor:~_ No it wasn't xxx  
  
_Troye:~_ sigh xxx  
  
_Connor:~_ Don't you roll your eyes at me xxx  
  
_Troye:~_ How do you know I am?! Xxx  
  
_Connor:~_ I know you xxx  
  
_Connor:~_ So quit it and go and buy the ties xxx  
  
"Troye! They're here." Mom calls loudly from downstairs snapping me out of my memories. After one last nervous glance in the mirror, I check I have everything I need. Phone, wallet, keys. Check.  
  
My breath catches when I reach the landing and see Con standing at the bottom of the stairs, looking heart stoppingly handsome in his suit. My eyes rake over his body and I can feel the heat of his gaze as he returns my stare. I hurry down the stairs, doing my best not to stumble but I've never been very good at graceful, especially where he's concerned. When I reach him I pull him into a kiss, consciously stopping myself from threading my fingers into his hair and messing it all up. We're interrupted by a bright flash and part to see my Mom standing there grinning with a camera pointing at us.  
  
"Mom!..." I whine, "Ssh you'll thank me one day," she teases and goes off to chat to Connor's parents in the kitchen. "Hey." Con says softly, "Hi." I reply. "I've got something for you," Con says rummaging around in his pockets and pulling out a small blue box. "What's that?" I ask raising an eyebrow in question, but he just rolls his eyes and ignores my question. Settling instead for opening the box, revealing a white rose boutonniere nestled in the blue silk lining.  
  
***Connor's pov***  
  
I hear Troye's sharp intake of breath, but my eyes don't leave his as I pull the flower out and pin it to the lapel of his jacket. "It's beautiful." He breathes out, fingers gently tracing the edges of the soft, white petals. "Suits you." I tell him and he blushes adorably.  
  
"Come on boys! Picture time!" Mom calls and starts to herd us out into the back garden. We end up awkwardly stood next to each other while his mom snapped pictures of us. "Relax. She asked us to smile not grimace." I whisper in his ear, as he's looking kind of uncomfortable and tense. "Eugh. I can't, she's embarrassing." He whispers back and I grin. "Nah she's just enthusiastic," I say and he snorts, "Well that's the understatement of the year." But even so I feel him lean into me more and loosen up slightly.  
  
We end up with some nice pictures in the end, if his mom's grinning face is anything to go by, but we're both more than grateful to be saved by the doorbell, signalling the others arrival. We get outside and see them all gathered by the limo, all looking stunning. I feel my mouth fall open into a wide, gaping grin and I glance at Troye to see his face mirroring my expression. We take in the happy, grinning faces of our friends, all looking incredible in their suits and Zoe in her stunning floaty dress, not to mention the stretched limo stood behind them.  
  
"Hey guys!" They all call excitedly, "Hey! You all look incredible!" Troye replies. "Cheers mate. You don't look so bad yourselves." Joe says jokingly, causing Caspar to snort in amusement and pull him closer to him. "Thanks." I say rolling my eyes at Joe. "I love your dress Zo." Troye tells her and she grins "Thanks." She says while picking her skirt up slightly and twirling around. Once she's finished spinning she collapses against Alfie's chest, who wraps his arms around her to support her and stop her falling flat on her face.  
  
We end up lining up along the limo for photos, all grinning happily and pressed up against each other to get us all in the frame. I can't help but feel so grateful that I met these people and get to be truly me around them, no matter how weird and unconventional that may be. Once all the pictures have been taken of us in a multitude of different poses, we all clamber into the limo and marvel at the swanky interior. The seats are all leather and there's a thin strip of LEDs along the edge of the roof. There's some generic pop music playing in the background and I can feel Troye's leg twitching in excitement beside me. I can see everyone's excited as we're all a bit jumpy from the anticipation and excess energy in the car, so none of us can sit still for long.  
  
The journey passes in a blink of an eye and before I know it, we're climbing out of the limo at the venue. "Aah!" I hear from behind me and swivel round to see Zoe half in, half out of the limo, arms clutched around Alfie to keep from falling completely out. He steadies her and once she's out, she grins at us sheepishly. "You sure haven't been drinking Zo?" Troye teases, "No! I'm just excited! Plus these heels are ambitiously high for me." She says. "Sure Zo, we all believe you." Joe teases sarcastically, which just causes her to whack him. By the time we're all safely out of the limo and gathered out of the way of the incoming vehicles were all a giggling mess.    
  
We stand there watching people arrive, sharing hello's and small talk with the ones we know, but mostly just commenting on the arrivals to each other. We see couples arrive in classical cars, large groups of friends pouring out of stretched limos like our own and a few people arriving without any fuss in their usual cars. It's also entertaining seeing who's arriving with who as the last month or so's gossip and rumours has culminated in tonight.  
  
Once the majority of the people have arrived, we decide to head further into the venue. Finding ourselves a couple of benches and some drinks, which are clearly meant to look like fancy cocktails even though they're probably only fruit juice with bits of fruit in in fancy glasses. We survey the outside area, seeing the professional photographer positioned in front of the large pond with flowers and bushes surrounding it, ready to take the individual and group photos. It really is a beautiful set up and I can feel the itch to document it, to attempt to capture it's beauty in a photo. I can visualise the the angle and lighting it would need to be perfect when Troye grabs my hand to pull me up. "You coming?" He asks, twinkle of amusement sparkling in his eyes, "Huh?" I ask, "We're going to look around inside, which you would know if you were listening." He teases. "Sorry, got lost in the view." I say sheepishly, "More interesting than us clearly." He jokes, "Nah I could stare at you much longer." I say. "Gross." Joe jokes, "Yea you two really are sickeningly sweet." Tyler adds and I flush having forgotten the others were there as well. "Aww. Leave them alone, they're in love!" Zoe says, "Believe me, we know." Joe says dryly. "Ok well moving on from us, I thought we were going inside?" I say, "Well it's your own fault, you can't say things like that and not expect us to comment on it." Alfie says but luckily we start moving inside anyway.

  
Once inside we claim a large circular table. The centerpiece is 3 chunky, pillar candles, with silver and blue stars a sprinkled artistically around them. Strings of fairy lights are strung along the outside of the room and there's a projector running on one of the walls. I watch as it flicks through pictures ranging from when we first arrived here to now. "Aww look at you!" Troye says pointing to a particularly young picture of me and Tyler that had just appeared. "Oh god, I've been trying to forget that hairstyle." I say, relieved when the picture flicks back off screen. "That was you two wasn't it?" Tyler demands looking at Joe and Caspar who are smirking evilly back at him. "Don't worry Ty you'll get your chance to laugh at them." Zoe tells him, "How? I can't submit any now!" He whines, but a glance at Zoe's face displays the mischief glinting in her eyes. "What have you done Zo?" Joe asks worriedly, "Have to wait and see won't you." She says innocently.

The pictures start to turn into the groups of people we don't know so well so our attention drifts away from the projector. That is until Tyler's face lights up, “Zoe you are incredible!” he says and we all look up a picture of a younger Joe and Caspar wearing long, platinum blond wigs and matching luminous pink tutus. “Where?... Why?” Troye asks between laughs as he's the only one who wasn't there at the time. “I can't believe you'd bring this back Zo.” Joe moans putting his head in his hands. “Why?” Caspar asks sounding betrayed, “I saw the look on your faces when they announced the photo submission.” she says smugly. “So when was this?” Troye asks, “Drama lesson not long after we moved here.” Joe mutters from under his hands and Troye bursts out laughing. 

  
After a couple of short speeches from teachers and tutors of which none of us pay much attention to, they announce the buffet is open so we make our way over to grab ourselves a plate. Turns out it's a pretty terrible selection, mostly featuring varying unknown sandwiches and sausage rolls, so I'm glad that I ate before hand otherwise we'd have to be stopping at a Mcdonalds or something on the way back which would be interesting in our suits.  
  
As the evening starts to get later the music gets turned up louder and the lights on the dancefloor get turned on. Causing some people to start to migrate to the dance floor and begin the awkward task of getting people up and out of their seats. The first few are always the bravest and are generally either confident dancers or just don't give a shit what anyone thinks, so they're always fun to watch. "So do you dance?" I ask Troye, who raises his eyebrow before saying "I do, but rarely without alcohol." Causing me to laugh, "I'm sure we could find some." I tease, "Con!" He gasps shocked. "It's true when I was in the bathroom I saw a girl with a hip flask of vodka hidden in her dress." Zoe comments, "Zoe! You're not meant to encourage him!" Troye says. "What? If that's what it takes to make you dance I will do it." She teases, "You wouldn't dare." Troye says, "Try me." She replies leading to a very intense staring match between the two of them. "OK ok fine. I'll dance..." Troye concedes, "Yay!" Zoe interrupts, "later." He adds causing a mock frown on Zoe's face.  
  
Some time later, when the dance floor is started to get more crowded and looks a bit less sad, I lean closer to Troye and quietly say: "I bet that you look good on the dance floor." Causing him look at me and see the slight daring look on my face.  I can almost see the cogs going round in his head as he thinks. "Only when your standing next to me." He replies and it takes me a second to figure it out but when I do, I grin. "Get your dancing shoes on then." I tell him continuing the theme. "I don't like you anymore." Troye says not to be outdone.  
  
"But we can dance the hellcat spangled shalalala."  
  
"Do I wanna know?"  
  
"It's only the No.1 party anthem."  
  
"That's where you're wrong."  
  
"I don't know why I'd still take you home."  
  
"Suck it and see." Troye says leaning closer, so I can practically feel his breath on my cheek. I know he noticed me swallow when I see him smirk at me, but I manage to regain my composure enough to reply "Sounds like the dream synopsis." I say but his grin just gets wider "Sweet dreams you have." He says winking at me.  "They are with the mad sounds you make in them." I smirk at him and I see the surprise flit across his face for a moment, before his expression turns positively sinful. "Just you wait till we're in my room." He breaths in my ear and I feel a shiver go down my back.  
  
I breathe in and out slowly for a minute to calm my racing heart. "Do me a favour? Dance with me now." I say softly, "Fine, but it'll be everything you've come to expect from me." He says grinning.  
  
"Dance little liar."  
  
"It's only the truth."  
  
"Well the time has come again to test you."

  
Will you guys snap out of it and just go and dance!" Tyler says causing us both to jump. Then, when my brain actually processes what it is he said, I share a look with Troye and we both collapse in laughter. I end up laughing so hard I have to clutch my stomach as my sides feel like they're going to split. Every time I get even slightly close to regaining control, I see Tyler's unimpressed and confused face or hearing Troye's giggling sets me off again. "What was that all about?" Tyler asks once we've calmed down a bit. "We were talking in song titles and then you accidentally joined in." Troye manages to say in between laboured breaths. "Nerds." He says, trying to sound unimpressed but I can see the grin he's trying to hold back, which is unsurprising as Tyler has always failed at keeping a straight face.  
  
I stand up and tuck my chair under the table, "Care to dance?" I ask holding out my hand to him. He rolls his eyes but I can see the soft smile creeping onto his face so I just ignore it. He finally gives in with an exaggerated sigh and grabs my hand, intertwining our fingers as we make our way over.  
  
We hover uncertainly at the edge of the dancers but then the song fades into the next one and I can't help but laugh. "I think the universe is trying to tell us something." I say just rolls his eyes. _I_ _said you're holding back / She said shut up and dance with me_. While that is ridiculous it does help de-stress us both and we attempt to keep to stay in time. We probably look ridiculous with our arms flailing all over the place but it's also the most fun I've had all evening.  
  
After a few songs I see the others heading over towards us and we end up forming a loose circle. All attempting to mimic each other's silly, over the top moves. So of course they only get more and more ridiculous, until some of the classics that everyone knows the dances to came on. The macarena comes on and while everyone knows it we still all spend the entire song sneaking glances at each other to make sure we're still in time and doing the right moves in the right order.  
  
As we adjust to yet another song, I can't keep my eyes off Troye. He looks so in tune to the music, even if his movements are random and a risk to anyone around him, it's still beautiful to watch. Hips swaying to the music, arms in the air, jumping in time to the beat. _Let's make the most of the night / like we're gonna die young._ When the song finishes I can feel the blood pumping through my veins and my heart racing in my chest. _Just dance / it'll be ok._ I can feel myself being drawn closer and closer to him, like he's the centre of my orbit, until we're practically pressed against each other. _She hit the floor / Next thing you know / Shawty got low low low low._  
  
Slowly as the evening draws later, the wild, party anthems start to slow and the coupes drift together. Me and Troye included. I'm not sure it quite counts as dancing though, it's more standing there wrapped in each other's arms and swaying gently.  
  
"Do you wanna go outside for a minute?" Troye asks, gesturing at the door as the music certainly limits conversations and I nod. We sit on one the benches just outside the doors. We can still the music drifting out but it's a lot more muffled so we can hear ourselves think and can actually talk without shouting in each others ears. I look up at the dark sky and can just see the hints of stars starting to blink into view.  
  
"Beautiful isn't it?" I say softly, "Yea it is." He says and I glance down to see him staring softly at me. "I love you." I tell him and a second later we collide, a tangle of lips, teeth and fingers, trying to get ever closer. "I love you too." He breathes against my lips. He leans his forehead against my own and I see a strange expression pass over his face. "What is it?" I ask gently and he bites his lip. "Do you ever wonder if *we* would be a thing if these soulmate marks didn't exist?" Troye asks gesturing between the two of us. "No." I say certainly. "But how can you be sure?" He asks, "The marks may have given us a helping hand, but even without them, we would have ended up together." I tell him. "Really?" Troye says smile spreading on his face, "Yep. You know why?" I ask, "Why?" He replies. "Because you're irresistible to me." I say and pull him towards me into a soft kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well that's it. It's over. I hope you liked it but you know I'm surprised anyone made it through 70,000 words of me. Like wow, well done! I can't believe how huge this small idea turned out to be and how many of you stuck around to see the end, so thank you all so much! You've all been so positive and supportive and I'm gonna miss this story and talking to you all. 
> 
> Come talk to me on Tumblr : http://team-waffles.tumblr.com/ (can't do a link, sorry no idea how you do that on here) xx 
> 
> Update: aah I've never had such strong feelings towards seeing a green tick on a fic before...

**Author's Note:**

> Hey so chapter 2 will be up very soon, I'm hoping to update this quite regularly but we'll see how that goes.


End file.
